Fragile
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: AU OOC-ness. Yuuki is a lost soul, searching for something more than just a broken life in a chaotic world. YuukiXZero and RukaXKain. Rated 'M' for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. So there. ;P**

**Let me thank you for reading in advance and I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**X-O-X-O**

She walked alone, her long brown hair blowing in breeze of the harsh November night. Yuuki pulled her coat in closer about her small frame, a shiver flowing through her body. She hated this time of year most of all.

Continuing along her way, she passed a couple holding hands, hurrying along to a nearby cafe to escape the cold. Even her heart seemed chilled, the sight enough to make her stomach turn. She herself had never experienced happy times such as this, had never walked hand in hand with someone, a smile upon her face and a warmth in her heart. No, never she, for all those who would have loved her had been lost long ago. Yuuki was an orphan, having been passed around from foster home to foster home all her young life.

After her fifteenth birthday, she had finally had enough and had fled from her last home, leaving that world of loneliness only to find herself stuck in the middle of another.

She continued on, past the cafe, towards the only home she knew. It was nearly dark, and Yuuki knew better than to find herself out after dusk, for that was when things got a bit too exciting for her own tastes. That was _**their**_ time. Though they roamed at all hours, their greatest joy, the hunt, was set aside until nightfall. That was when, in this city of millions, that they could easily pick off a human here or there, leaving no trace of the despicable deed behind.

She knew of their wickedness first hand. Her parents had been lost to a rogue band of them looking for a thrill one cold winter night ten years ago.

Yuuki still remembered that night, burned into her mind like some vicious scar…the screams of her mother as her father was taken. Her screams had died suddenly as her own life was put to an end, the ghastly sounds of their feast the only sounds echoing throughout the house as the young girl remained hidden, engulfed in fear.

'_Damn vampires'_, she thought bitterly, her sanctuary coming into view up ahead. St. Mary's Church, home to many like herself when night fell. Services of the traditional sort were no longer held there, but faith in the Almighty remained intact.

There resided a man…Cross was his name. His goals in life included protecting the less fortunate of this world, both from themselves and more importantly, from the disgusting creatures that prowled the nights, searching always for their next victim.

Cross was a kind man, always ready and willing to assist others in any way possible. Yuuki was sure he'd offer the shirt off his back if it were to benefit another. He'd become much like a surrogate father to her in the past year, since she'd been on her own. It was never easy, being alone. But Cross made the wreckage that was her life just a bit more tolerable. He saw to it that she had food in her belly and a warm place to sleep at night, that she was educated and kept away from those that wished to bring her harm.

He knew full well that this girl, however small in stature, was no push over. No, Yuuki was nothing close to helpless…just a lost soul like so many others in this city of broken dreams. She'd never really had a chance, her parents losing their lives so early in her life. Sometimes, in times of intense misery, Yuuki wished that she too had been taken, spared this life that she'd come to know.

Looking around one last time, a sudden wind whipping her long brown hair in all directions, Yuuki shivered, knowing that they were out there, watching and waiting on the next opportunity to present itself.

She turned, pushing hard against the huge old church door. It creaked and moaned in protest as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her with much the same effort. With annoyance, she quickly saw that there was a full house tonight, people milling all about the church.

"Yuuki," came a familiar, cheerful voice.

"Good evening, Cross. How was today?" she asked, turning to meet him as he approached. He held a steaming bowl of something in his hands and proffered it as soon as she was in reach.

"As you can see, we've collected more souls today," he joked, noticing her feigned smile.

"I guess more and more are realizing that they have no chance of being devoured here," she said dryly, taking a bite of what appeared to be stew. It tasted terrible, as it always did, but it warmed her and kept her from feeling hungry. That was enough.

"Yuuki, I've found something for you. There's a café on March Avenue. If you like, they're willing to take you on for a few days a week. I know it isn't much and that you'll most likely still be stuck with me, but I thought it'd be good for you. They'd like to see you tomorrow at 10 am," he told her, and she nearly choked on her stew.

"Cross, that's awesome. Thank you," she said, a smile gracing her face. It suited her, he thought, though it didn't seem to occur nearly enough. This girl had been through hell and he was determined to help her have a decent life. Everything had been taken away from her so early in life, but she was so intelligent and had such a pleasant demeanor despite her position that he knew things would turn around for her some day.

"Think nothing of it, Yuuki. Now, you'd best get some rest before tomorrow. I've left you something on your bed. I hope you like it," he said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure I will," she said, finishing the contents of her bowl and handing it to him.

"Goodnight, Yuuki. Sleep well," he told her, smiling as she turned to make her way to her quarters.

Her bed was in a room down a lone hallway, away from the cots and sleeping bags that lined the room where the sanctuary had once been. Only a few broken pews remained, along with the intricate stained glass windows. Yuuki entered her room, bolting the door behind her. No use in having any unwanted visitors during the night, she thought.

Fumbling in the dark, she found the oil lamp on her night table, soft light soon bathing the small room. The electrical wiring in the church was nothing to be proud of, so Cross had such lamps in many of the rooms, along with lanterns hanging in the hallways. She didn't have much to her name, but what little bit of clothing and personal items she had was stored in the large dresser against the far wall.

Turning to her bed, Yuuki's mouth dropped open in shock. A new outfit lay across her bed. It was just her speed and she immediately thought Cross must really pay attention to details. He surely wanted her to look nice for tomorrow. She tried them on, smoothing the skirt down and looking at herself in the mirror on top of the dresser.

"So thin and pale," she muttered, frowning a bit in the mirror. She'd never been of any size, but lately she'd become even more gaunt, her hip bones protruding a bit more than she would've liked.

Her thoughts had gotten progressively bitter as of late, only contributing to her diminishing stature. Though relatively comfortable and out of harm's way in Cross's care, Yuuki longed for a life with more substance. A normal life was something that seemed totally out of reach, but was something she so longed to have.

Cross had seen to it that she was schooled, having her attend classes with him almost daily. Yuuki had always been intelligent, being born with an innate common sense that many in this world lacked. Her classes bored the life out of her, but she went just the same, not wishing to displease her caretaker or make him think she was ungrateful. It gave her something to occupy her time with at least.

Still looking into the mirror, she began to brush her long dark hair, a feeling of melancholy descending upon her. She sighed mightily, finishing up and laying her brush on the dresser.

Turning, she walked to her bed, crawling under the sheets and staring up at the ceiling. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the feelings she'd had for so long. Lonely. Empty. Cursed.

Heart heavy, she turned down the lamp, casting pitch blackness over the room. That night was like most others, leaving her tossing and turning, the nightmares chasing her from any possibility of sleep.

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki woke in the morning, feeling worse than she had the night before. It was 8:27, giving her just enough time to have a shower and head for the café.

Zipping up a tall black boot, she wondered if this job would work out. It'd be nice, she thought, to be involved in something new. The money would be nice, too, she added with a small grin. Though she knew he didn't mind it, she was sick of Cross having to provide for her. He was a great man, but she knew that he had others to worry about as well and she didn't want to make a burden of herself. She walked down the corridor to the sanctuary, where she found Cross entertaining some of the younger children who were currently staying at the church.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said as she approached, "but I'm off. Thanks again, Cross," she said, meeting his smile with one of her own. She was wearing the outfit he'd left for her, and it pleased him to know that she was fond of it.

"Yuuki!" the children squealed in unison, several of them waving furiously at her. Children loved her, though she didn't know why.

"Hi, guys. Are you behaving well for Cross?" she asked, receiving zealous nods in return.

"Good. I'll see you later," she told them, waving goodbye as she turned to go.

"Yuuki," Cross called, halting her retreat.

"Yes?"

"Be careful out there. I'll see you later," he said, turning back to the children.

"Sure thing," she muttered, disappearing into the hallway once more.

There would be no punishment from Cross should she decide to stay out after dark. However, should she do such a thing, it would also be her own fault should she find herself victim to a demon lusting for her blood.

She shuttered at the thought, a chill running up her spine. Yuuki wondered how many of them dwelled in this city. Noticing that her thoughts were making her stomach churn, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand: getting a job.

**X-O-X-O**

The door chimed as she stepped through, poking her head in cautiously as she surveyed her new surroundings.

"Hello!" came a cheerful voice, almost startling her. A beautiful girl with wavy, ash blond hair emerged from behind the counter, appearing before her with alarming speed.

"How did you…oh, never mind," Yuuki muttered, smiling at the girl who was now looking inquisitively at her.

"I'm Ruka," she said, introducing herself. "And you must be Yuuki."

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you," she said, shaking the hand that was offered.

"So, you're Cross's daughter, then?" Ruka wondered, releasing her hand as she spoke.

"Well, not exactly. He's kinda' like my foster father. My parents, they…" she trailed off, the hurt obvious in her voice. Feeling dreadful for asking, Ruka quickly moved to change the subject.

"Well, he said you were looking for something, and I'd love to have you," she said.

"Let me show you around. It's small, but we have quite the following here," she told her, maneuvering around a table as she began the grand tour of the café.

Yuuki took in the art prints and murals covering the walls, which were painted a deep crimson. Ruka showed her around, pointing out this and that. There were tall black stools along the counter and more bottles of wine than she'd seen in her life behind it.

"We have a pretty diverse clientele and everyone's pretty polite. Of course, there are some that feel as though we're here to see to their every whim and fancy, but they're few and far between. All in all, people that come here are pretty decent," Ruka told her as she slid into a nearby chair.

"So, what do you think? Would you like to work with me?" she wondered. This girl, she thought, would get along well here. She was cute, friendly and from what Cross had said, was able to get along with just about anyone.

"Yeah, I think it'd be great," Yuuki said with a grin, a smile likewise erupting across Ruka's face.

"Excellent! Well, how about we get started today, then?" she asked, her eyes glittering.

"Sure thing. What do I need to do?" Yuuki wondered, watching as Ruka disappeared behind the counter once more. She rummaged through a box for a moment before appearing once more with a short black apron in her hands. She proffered it to Yuuki, who then went about tying it about her small waist.

"There, now. You fit right in," Ruka noted cheerfully.

"People don't usually start coming around until later, so I don't officially open until 3. We're open pretty late, though," she informed her.

"How late?" Yuuki asked. Surely Cross had known. Did he actually want her out after dark?

"Well, we're open until 10. Is that a problem?" Ruka asked, concern written across her lovely face. Yuuki thought for only a moment before giving her answer.

"No, not at all. I can stay as long as you like," she said. Not often did she stay out after dark, and each time she did, she would become so paranoid that she couldn't even enjoy herself.

"Good. You'll be working a few days a week. I've got someone else that works for me, too. You'll be meeting him later," she said.

The day passed fairly quickly, with Ruka showing Yuuki the ins and outs of café work. She showed her how to take orders and showed her the order of the many wine bottles in house.

"Why is there so much red wine?" Yuka wondered, causing Ruka to blink.

"Ah, well…there's a much higher demand for it than the white, so we keep more of it on hand," she explained.

People started coming in after 3, Yuuki hustling around and seeing to their needs. Ruka watched her interact with people, impressed by the way she handled their customers. It didn't hurt that Yuuki was incredibly adorable, either. Ruka had already noticed her male customers ogling her. She'd be making a killing in tips alone, she thought with a smirk.

She was so preoccupied with taking orders and checking up on people she'd served that Yuuki didn't notice the door chime, nor did she hear the footsteps coming across the floor.

It wasn't until she turned, hurrying back to a table, that she ran smack into a hard body, nearly falling backwards onto her backside. Two strong arms saved her from that fate, however, holding her up as her wide eyes took in the sight of her savior.

She could've sworn that her heart stopped beating, her breath catching in her throat as she stared up at him. His lavender eyes seemed to strip her of any defense she'd ever erected, his silvery hair falling into them just so. After a moment, a smirk spread across his handsome face, his smile killing her softly.

"Are you going to make it?" he wondered, steadying her before he released her, leaving her feeling completely abandoned.

She knew she was still staring at him, though she couldn't exactly help herself. This man was absolutely gorgeous and she had the feeling that he was well aware of it.

"I…um…" she muttered, clutching the order pad in her hands tightly.

She noticed a tattoo on the left side of his neck, bold and black, his ears pierced as well. He wore a black leather choker with a steel cross dangling from it around his neck, his white shirt unbuttoned and showing a teasing bit of his sculpted chest. Suddenly, Yuuki noticed that she was blushing, a realization that made her curse herself internally. Snapping back from her stupor, she spoke, her words forming slowly as she did so.

"I should really watch where I'm going. Sorry about that," she said, feeling as though his eyes were tearing her apart. Ruka, watching the scene with great amusement, made her way over to the pair, an enormous smile gracing her lips.

"I see you've met Zero. Zero, this is Yuuki. She'll be working with us." She swallowed hard, watching him clear his hair from his eyes and selfishly wishing she were the one doing so.

"Nice to meet you," he said, amused by the sight before him. This girl, attractive as she was, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Surely he wasn't _**that**_ intimidating.

"Yeah, you too. Um…I'd better get back to it," she said, managing to tear her eyes off him long enough to excuse herself. He watched her go, his attention then snagged by Ruka clearing her throat.

"Well, that was truly interesting," she pointed out, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She followed him into the back, her arms crossing as he turned to her.

"Why is she here, Ruka? You think that scent can just be overlooked?" he asked, his head swimming from the sweet aroma of the girl he'd just encountered.

"Guess you'll just have to control yourself, won't you? We'll be fine," she assured him, shoving a bottle of wine in his direction.

"Here. Have a drink. That should help you a bit," she said, turning and disappearing through the door. He found a corkscrew in a nearby drawer, bringing the bottle to his lips shortly afterward.

"Damn you, Ruka," he muttered, before taking another drink.

**X-O-X-O**

She felt his eyes upon her the entire night, and it made working efficiently a bit more difficult than she would've liked.

By closing time, she was exhausted, having been there the entire day. Ruka had left a few hours ago, leaving Yuuki and Zero alone to close up.

Yuuki, busying herself with washing wine glasses, had tried to keep her wits about her, though his presence was making it hard to do. All the customers had left, the doors locked as they finished up in silence. She went to put the glasses up, noting that her 5' 2" frame couldn't reach the wine glass rack above her.

"Here, let me," he said, his sudden appearance behind her nearly scaring her witless. She almost dropped the glasses in her hands, though she recovered in time to avoid disaster.

His took the glasses from her, his larger frame pressing against her back as he replaced the glasses in the rack. Her cheeks went hot, the feeling of his body pressing against hers almost more than she could bear. Suddenly, she realized that his head had lowered, his hair tickling her cheek. What was he doing?

"So how'd you like your first day?" he asked, unmoving. His proximity was beyond unnerving, though she didn't exactly mind it.

"Oh, it was good. I'm kinda' tired, though. I've been here since 10 this morning," she answered, gripping the counter before her.

She could feel his breath beating down upon her neck, sending shivers running along her spine. Turning to face him, Yuuki looked up into his eyes, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"You'd better get home, then. I think we're all done here," he said, taking a step back and leaving her feeling disappointed.

She hung her apron on a hook on the wall, then taking her coat from the coat rack against it. Yuuki nearly jumped from her skin as his fingers gathered her hair, freeing it out from under her coat.

"Thanks," she managed, watching as he donned his long black coat.

He opened the door for her, switching off the light before locking the door behind them. It had begun to snow, the cold flakes landing in her hair.

"So, how far is home?" he asked, looking out into the night.

"Not very. About ten blocks that way," she told him, gesturing to the right.

"I'll walk you," he offered, starting in the direction she'd pointed. Her hand caught his arm, and he turned puzzled towards her.

"Actually, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, really," she told him, "but thank you." He smirked, nearly melting her insides.

"I really don't mind, Yuuki," he said, seemingly determined to see her home.

"I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she asked, and he finally gave in.

"As you wish. Just be careful," he told her, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her pale cheek.

This girl looked so fragile, like some costly doll that would break if touched. Noticing the way in which he was looking at her, Yuuki reached out a hand, resting it upon his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Far better. I'd better get going. I'll be late for work," he said.

"Work? You have another job?" she asked, removing her hand with embarrassment.

"In a way, yes," he answered, amused by her apparent awkwardness.

"Well, goodnight," she said, giving him a smile as she turned to make her way back to St. Mary.

Cross was going to worry, like he always did when she was out late. But, he'd have to get used to it now, since she'd be working late some nights.

"Goodnight, Yuuki," he returned, watching her small form as she retreated towards the safety of her home.

She made her way towards the church, passing people here and there. Nothing seemed very out of the ordinary, the chatter of passing people filtering into her ears.

But she knew they were out there, watching and waiting. Her thoughts getting to her, Yuuki decided to take a shortcut. No use in being out any longer than she had to be. She made her way down a side street, disappearing into the night.

**X-O-X-O**

Chilled to the bone, she pulled her coat more tightly about herself, walking carefully through the accumulating snow. Suddenly, she stopped, her ears picking up on a faint sound coming from somewhere close. Fearing the worst, she quickened her pace, her eyes looking back over her shoulder as she hurried down the alleyway.

Her scream died in her throat as she came face to face with a dark figure, still as the night around them. It only took her a moment to realize who she was dealing with.

His eyes were filled now with something out of the ordinary. They seemed to glow in the night, causing her to gasp audibly, her small voice seeming to echo down the alleyway. Her neck craned, she returned his gaze, though her words seemed back up within her.

"You really should avoid being out here alone. You never know who may be waiting for you," Zero told her, noticing her shiver as he spoke. Realizing just how cold it was, he removed his coat, his arms sliding around her small form as she stared agape at him. He corralled her within the circle of them, wrapping his coat about her and pulling her towards him.

His body was warm as she was pressed against him, his arm suddenly rising. With horror she realized he'd drawn a gun, aiming it somewhere behind her.

"Like this bastard," he added, the girl hearing the hammer click.

"You thought you'd take her, did you? Not in this lifetime," he nearly growled. Yuuki couldn't move, his arm wrapped tightly about her as a wicked laugh erupted from the shadows behind her. She flinched as the gunshot rang out in the night, the laughter coming to an immediate end, his arm lowering back to his side.

"You have to be more careful out here. This world is a dangerous place, Yuuki," he told her, holstering his still smoking weapon. She couldn't speak, couldn't hardly breathe as she watched him, his lavender eyes still seeming to glow in the night.

"Thank you," she managed, her heart beating sporadically within her chest.

"You don't need to thank me, Yuuki. Just be more careful. That's all I ask," he said, the snow beginning to fall harder around them.

"It's so cold out tonight. Where are you sleeping?" he wondered, only then removing his arm from around her. She immediately felt cold, his warmth being taken away so suddenly.

So Cross had already told them, had he? Wonderful. So this beautiful man knew that she'd been tossed from home to home from the time she was six years old.

"I was going to stay at St. Mary, as always," she answered, dazzled by the words he spoke next.

"No need. You're staying with me," he informed her, taking her by the arm and turning to go.

**X-O-X-O**

**Okee, thanks for reading! I've done some small updates here and there and will be doing the same with the other chapters as well…trying to make the story more coherent and such. There were a few things I missed and it bothered me, so I'm fixing them. ;P **

***Cosmic***


	2. Chapter 2

**I myself do not have possession of our dear Yuuki and Zero. They belong to Matsuri Hino****. I'm just borrowing them for a bit and putting them in compromising situations. ;P**

**Rated 'M' for later chapters. Aren't you excited? **

**Oh, and the Headmaster we all know and love will be simply known as Cross. **

**So here we go with Chapter 2 of Fragile. Wooooo! *fist pump***

**X-O-X-O**

"What?" she nearly choked out, her feet unable to follow.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, tugging slightly on her hand until she began to follow him.

Without a word, she allowed herself to be led out of the alley, back to the street which still bustled with activity despite the hour.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked after a bit. Only then did he notice that she still wore his coat.

"I'm fine," he answered simply. His shirt was still open a bit, and she thought the man must be crazy to not be freezing in the dreadful cold of this night. They continued on, block after block, until they reached the large old building that contained his loft.

She waited while he punched in his security code, her eyes scanning their surroundings. Nothing, no one seemed very out of the ordinary, though she knew they were out there…the ones that wanted to bring harm. The lock clicked and he held the door open, waiting for her to go through.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his eyes shining in the light of the street light above them.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she replied, going through. He followed, shutting the large steel door behind them.

**X-O-X-O**

She fidgeted, unable to contain her nervous energy as she sat at the glass table, listening to the sounds of glass clinking as he rummaged through his refrigerator.

He sat a bottle down in front of her before taking a seat himself directly across from her. Her hand reached for it, the cold seeming to travel from her hand up her arm.

Yuuki took a drink, soon recognizing the bitter taste of beer. She swallowed hard, and he seemed amused by her actions. What was she _**doing**_? Cross was going to have her head when he found out where she'd been.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the loft, except for the view. You could see the lights of the city around them from the many windows, a breathtaking sight indeed.

The skylights were enormous, his entire ceiling nearly comprised of glass. Moonlight shown over them, bathing the huge room in soft white light.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" came his voice, snapping her out of her momentary stupor.

"I'm fine. I really can't stay, though," she said, causing him to smirk.

"I suppose your father wouldn't allow it," he teased, delighted in the defiant look that met him.

"He's not my father. Well, not really," she shot back. He may as well have been her father, after all.

"Do forgive my misinformation," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I thought you had to work," she recalled, taking another sip of her drink.

"I _**was**_ working," he told her, his amusement growing by them moment.

"What do you mean "working"? What exactly do you do, then? And what's with the gun?" she wondered. Her questions seemed to amuse him, causing a flush to appear upon her cheeks. His amusement left suddenly, his eyes growing a bit darker as he spoke.

"I'm a vampire hunter, Yuuki," he told her, nearly causing her to choke. He was up in an instant, patting her on the back as she sputtered and coughed.

"Come again?" she choked out, his hand resting lightly upon her back and causing an odd heat to pool in her stomach.

"You heard me."

Eyes wide, she turned, locking eyes with him as she tried to wrap her mind around what he'd just revealed to her.

"So…you work at a café…and kill vampires at night, is that right?" she asked, unable to believe such a thing.

"It's a hobby of sorts. I'm sure you know all about level E vampires: the ones that have lost all reason. They are the beings that I seek out…the ones I cannot allow to exist," he said, "and that was exactly what was intent on assaulting you earlier." Yuuki shivered, an act that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You've had other experiences with them," he stated, hearing the small gasp that escaped her.

"Actually, I have. Fucking vampires took my parents when I was just six," she confessed, a frown touching his lips.

"I'm quite sorry to hear that," he told her, seeing the pain and anger dwelling in her eyes.

"I hate all vampires, Level E or not," Yuuki said coldly, taking a giant gulp from the bottle in her hand.

"They can't be trusted. They exist for one reason…to sate their hunger. That's all they care about. They don't give a damn about human life," she spat, tears welling up in her brown eyes. The sight was like a knife to his heart, an odd pain burning within his chest. Seeing her like this, so angry and hurt, did nothing to make him want to keep his distance.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," he told her, the tone of his voice snapping her out of her momentary rage.

"No. It's fine," she assured him, finishing her beer in record time. A smirk appeared upon his lips, his hand taking up the bottle from the table.

"Would you like another?" he asked, dropping it into the nearby trashcan with a clatter.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" she answered. Cross was already going to murder her for this. May as well make it worth his while, she thought.

**X-O-X-O**

Two beers and much conversation later, Yuuki sat somewhat slumped on one end of his black leather sofa, Zero watching her from his position at the other.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered, amused by the sight before him. He really hadn't intended upon getting her drunk, but this girl was a lightweight and three beers had left her nearly dozing on his couch.

"I…I'm jus' fine," she slurred, causing him to chuckle.

"And exactly what's so damn funny?" she wondered, beginning to crawl towards him.

Young ladies that had had too much to drink were always amusing, but he knew that better judgment often left them at such moments. This, he realized, was no different. He watched her, her movements catlike despite her inebriation. With mixed feelings he watched as she settled herself astride him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Well?" she prompted, leaning forward so that their foreheads nearly touched.

"Yuuki, I'm afraid you may find yourself in a rather compromising position shortly, and I don't wish for you to feel mortified in the morning," he said with a smirk, his hands clenched at his sides. It would not do, he told himself, to take advantage of this situation, despite the urging of his own instincts to do so.

"Yeah? I didn't know you cared," she muttered, her fingers running along his cheek as she spoke.

Hunger burned, the feral beast within him longing to break free, and she was doing nothing to assist in quelling his dark urges in the least. Ruka should've known better. He knew already that this girl would be his undoing.

"I think," he said slowly, "that you should sleep."

"I'm not tired," she returned, the proximity of her body and her intoxicating scent nearly enough to convince him to throw her down on the couch and make her his right then and there.

"Yuuki, I'm warning you…"

"You're _**warning**_ me? Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" she asked, her fingers twining in his silver hair as she pulled his head back, bringing his lips dangerously close to her own.

So close. It would be so easy, he thought, if her were to do it now. His tongue darted out, trailing along her bottom lip. He heard her gasp, though she remained in place, unable to move, like prey cornered by some hungry predator.

"I've warned you once," he said, his voice cold and steady. Her scent bombarded him, overwhelming his senses. It was almost more than he could bear, the beast within clawing to the surface.

Her eyes were locked with his, hazy with uncertainty and a profound intensity. A feral growl rumbled in his throat as her lips claimed his, her kiss one of need and unfathomable want. His hands unclenched, moving to rest upon her hips, the fire burning nearly out of control.

Seconds later she was on her back on the couch, the weight of him coming to rest atop her. His lips were torturous, his hands running along her body, feeling out each curve and hollow she possessed. Small sounds escaped her, fueling the raging inferno within him. She was so small beneath him, so fragile. Her body writhed against his, hands pressed against the broad expanse of his chest.

Suddenly, he feared what he may do to her, should he fail to control himself. Though he'd just met this girl, he knew that he could not forgive himself, should he do anything to bring her harm. All too soon, he pulled back, leaving her feeling cold once again. She stared up at him, eyes clouded with lust and body trembling.

"Forgive me," he said, his voice still laced with a desire that he dare not continue to act upon.

"No, I…" she started, only to fall silent as she passed out, her head falling back to the couch.

He looked down upon her, noting how helpless she looked. What the hell was he thinking, bringing her back to his loft like this?

With a mighty sigh and with more control than he knew he possessed, he got to his feet, gathering her up in his arms. He made his way carefully to his bed, laying her down upon the dark sheets with care.

Sitting upon the mattress, he watched her for a time, her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath she took. She looked so peaceful, like some fallen angel he'd been lucky enough to capture.

Without warning, her eyes fluttered open, the seraph struggling to sit up. Unfortunately, the alcohol had yet to clear itself from her bloodstream, and her futile attempts all ended in failure.

"I…I need to go," she said, trying once again to get to her feet. His strong hands stopped her retreat, holding her in place as he spoke.

"Not tonight. You'll be safe here," he assured her, taking her face gently in his hands.

"Could you…my boots," she mumbled, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol she'd consumed. He went about unzipping them, tossing each to the floor with a thud.

"Now, lie down," he told her, clearing her hair from her eyes as she did as he asked.

"Get some sleep. I'll walk you home later," he told her, noting that it had already strayed into the wee hours of the morning. He turned to go, her fingers gripping his wrist before he could get far.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her words still a bit slurred.

"To sleep on the couch," he answered, nearly losing his composure as she pulled him closer.

"Stay here," she requested, still not releasing him.

Her request was a simple one, though one that presented several problems. He realized that the probability of losing control of himself once again was high, and that if he indeed stayed with her, he was unsure of exactly what he would do. However, the desperation in her voice tapped into his very heart, and he had no wish for her to be alone after hearing her request.

He sighed mightily, giving in to the desperation in that sweet voice. She watched as he lay down next to her, his lanky form settling upon the bed. With both horror and delight, Zero felt her small body, pressing up against his side. He considered new development for a moment, being careful not to allow the same fire to ignite within him once again.

"I'm so dizzy," she muttered, her head falling upon his chest, her hand resting upon his stomach. Smoothing her hair from her face, a small chuckle escaped him. 'No wonder', he thought to himself.

"Sleep now, Yuuki. You'll feel better when you wake up," he assured her, slipping his arm around her.

"Why did you bring me here, Zero?" she asked, awkwardly rolling atop him without warning. He looked up at her, her small body swaying a bit as she awaited his answer. His hands moved to steady her, gripping her waist lightly.

"To keep you from getting yourself into trouble, I suppose," he answered, seeming to disappoint her.

"And I'm better off her with you?" she wondered, her palms against his chest to steady herself. He sat up, his lips a breath away from her own.

"Maybe you're right. You may well be better off out there than with me," he said, the feeling of her body under his hands a rather pleasant one indeed.

"If you weren't in such a state, I'd likely kiss the life out of you," he informed her, his grip on her becoming tighter.

"Though if I did, you'd not remember it in the morning," he added with an air of disappointment to his voice. She paused, seeming to consider his words carefully. Admitting defeat, she spoke once again.

"You're right," she said. "I hope you won't hold this against me," she muttered, rolling back onto the mattress and leaving him feeling void of her warmth.

Even still, her arms found him once again, her head nestling in under his chin, forcing every stitch of self control he possessed to come into play. She felt so warm, her small body pressed tightly against his in the darkness. Carefully, Zero snatched up the corner of the blanket in his hand, pulling it up over them both.

Sharing his bed wasn't something he did, but he was finding that sharing it with this girl was something that was most pleasant indeed. Though she'd had a bit too much to drink, he'd still enjoyed her company, though the scent she carried had driven him to near madness the entire night.

He stayed awake for a time, noticing the small sounds she made every now and again. Eventually, he allowed himself sleep, his chin resting upon the top of her head as he allowed the darkness to take him.

**X-O-X-O**

"No!" Her scream caused his blood to run cold, his body shooting up in response. He found her thrashing about, seemingly still in the realm of dreams, her voice wailing like some banshee in the night.

"Yuuki? Yuuki, wake up," he said sternly, his hands gripping her shoulders as her eyes flew open.

She stared at him, her eyes wild, before realizing that she was no longer being bombarded by the nightmare that had attacked her so.

She suddenly wondered why she was sharing a bed with a man that she'd only just met the day before, though the fact that she was fully clothed helped to ease her mind a bit. He looked at her, his urge to comfort her nearly overwhelming him.

"It's alright now. Nothing's going to hurt you," he told her, his palm smoothing along her cheek in comfort. His words were so soft, his touch gentle as he calmed her, her heart gradually steadying as the warmth of his hand radiated throughout her.

"Sorry to wake you," she said at last, feeling silly for shrieking like some kind of apparition.

"Don't worry. I'm not big on sleep, anyway," he told her, watching as she settled back into a pillow.

"What time is it?" she asked, and he leaned over her to peer at the screaming red numbers of the clock on his night table.

"4:26," he answered, moving carefully over her to lay back down. They lay there for a time, neither speaking, until Yuuki found her voice.

"Thanks for everything, Zero. I mean…I could've died tonight if not for you," she said, feeling an odd pang in her chest.

"Just watch yourself," he told her, feeling her settle back in under his arm, surprised by her actions. Her head fell back to his shoulder, and he found himself to be enjoying the feeling of her small body lying next to his once more.

"Goodnight," she whispered, once again traversing the land of dreams. This time, however, no demons were nipping at her heels.

**X-O-X-O**

When she awoke in the morning, Yuuki found herself alone, the large bed empty save for her. Immediately wondering where he'd gone, she soon discovered his whereabouts, a blush spreading across her face. In the corner of the room was a shower stall, open on one side, giving her a full view of the godlike man standing under the falling water.

Her mouth agape, she stared at him, his back to her as his hands ran over his body. His lithe form, each muscle finely sculpted, held her gaze, her heart nearly stopping its beat. It was as he turned towards her that her eyes grew impossibly wider, taking in the full frontal view.

"Like what you see?" he teased, turning off the water and reaching for the towel hanging on the rack next to the shower. Yuuki finally snapped out of her stupor, forcing her eyes to look away, the sight of his perfect form burned into memory.

"Um…sorry," she said, her cheeks burning as he toweled himself off, then beginning to make his way over to her.

He didn't seem very shy, of that was certain. She was startled to find him standing next to the bed, though she didn't dare turn to look at him once again.

"You apologize too much," he noted, pulling on his clothes while she continued to avoid looking in his direction.

"Well, I can't really help that at the moment, with you being…"

"What's the matter, Yuuki? Too much for your tender eyes?" he asked, his teasing nearly driving her mad. Her blood ran hot, her eyes finally straying towards him, his bare chest still glistening from the water droplets he'd neglected to wipe away.

His damp hair hung down into his eyes, their lavender depths full of amusement. He looked down at her, his hand straying to touch her cheek. Her skin was soft, his fingers trailing along her cheek as she stared wide eyed back at him.

"How's your head?" he wondered, disappointing her as he allowed his hand to fall to his side.

"Just peachy. How much did I have to drink?" she asked, indeed feeling a bit under the weather.

"You had enough," he said simply, shaking his head and drenching her with water. She laughed, a sound that was bell like in tone…a sound that tapped through the wall surrounding his heart.

"Watch it," she scolded softly, wiping water from her cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"You should get home," he said suddenly, leaning past her to snag the clean shirt draped across the bed next to her. His naked chest brushed her arm, setting a fire roaring to life within the pit of her stomach.

Yes, she most definitely should, she thought, though she certainly didn't want to. At the moment, Yuuki was content to remain just where she was, in the company of this rather enigmatic man she'd only recently come to know.

Suddenly, her hand went to her lips, remembering the feeling of his upon her own. Though she'd been in a somewhat drunken haze, Yuuki still recalled his kisses, fierce and yet overwhelmingly controlled.

The memory of his hands, so strong as they roamed over her, made a chill dance through her. But, he'd restrained himself, mindful of the state she'd been in. She admired him for it, though she couldn't help but wonder what would happen, should he lose some of that self control. Struggling back to the present, Yuuki sighed mightily.

"I suppose so," she affirmed aloud, forcing her thoughts from her mind as she dangled her legs off the side of his bed, setting about the task of putting on her boots.

After a moment, she stood, attempting to straighten herself up a bit before having to face the chiding of her surrogate father when she returned home. She was snapped from her thoughts by the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find his lavender eyes piercing through her very soul.

"Ready?" he asked, having left the top few buttons of his shirt undone as he had the day before.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be."

**X-O-X-O**

The walk across town was fairly silent, Yuuki chewing her bottom lip as she walked, flanked by the now hushed silver haired man she'd ended up spending the night with.

Every now and then his hand would brush against hers as they walked, the familiar spark igniting within each time it did so. Something about this man had her all in knots. Perhaps, she thought, spending the night with him in his bed had something to do with the matter. Still, he'd been nothing but gentle with her, his actions both enamoring and confusing the hell right out of her at once. The site of him, naked in all his sculpted glory, flashed through her mind, something she was sure she'd be losing sleep over it for quite some time.

Soon, Saint Mary was in sight, though she was definitely not looking forward to returning. What would Cross say after hearing her explanation?

'Sorry I was out all night, Cross, but you see…I was busy getting drunk and landing in the bed of this man I just met,' she thought to herself, immediately realizing how that wasn't going to fly.

No, she was quite sure that mentioning that Zero had saved her from becoming a tasty snack for a roaming vampire was the only safe way out of this mess she'd gotten herself into.

Nearing the door, their pace slowed, Yuuki turning to her companion, her cinnamon colored eyes looking up to catch his gaze. God, what a beautiful man, she thought, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he stood, watching her. Again, memory of his kisses assaulted her, the feeling of his body pressed against her, his hands roaming along randomly charted paths as he kissed the breath out of her.

"So, this is home," he noted, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, so it is," she said, suddenly preoccupied with her own two feet. This man had cause many a disruption to her menial existence and she was struggling with trying to deal with the emotions he'd caused to well up within her since the moment she'd laid eyes upon him.

"Yuuki," he asked, "do you remember anything from last night?" She swallowed hard, wondering if this man had an unnatural ability to read her thoughts.

"In fact, I remember everything," she answered softly, inhaling sharply as his arm snaked around her, pulling her ever closer.

"How do you feel about it?" he wondered, his smooth voice causing shivers to run up her spine.

His eyes captured her, and she felt herself nearly drowning in their depths. Struggling to maintain her composure, Yuuki swallowed hard, feeling the mad beating of her own heart as his eyes seemed to devour her where she stood. There was a very pronounced hunger glowing within his lavender eyes, but somehow, fear couldn't reach her. She was far too busy drowning in his hypnotic gaze to be afraid.

She realized he'd asked her a question, though she couldn't find her voice to answer him. Instead, she curiously discovered her hand, snaking its way out to rest upon his cheek. Seemingly pleased by her actions, Zero drew her impossibly closer, feeling the length of her small body pressed against him. She swore she heard a growl, rumbling deep within his throat, a sound so primal that she nearly pushed him back, though his eyes kept her from such an act. His other hand tilted her chin up, drawing her closer until they were a mere breath apart. Her eyes closed, Yuuki prepared to taste his fierce kiss once more.

Without warning, the heavy church door opened, Yuuki freezing like a deer in headlights as her foster father appeared, his glasses perched low on his nose as he took in the sight of the two before him. My, my. What an interesting scenario.

"Why, Kiryu," he greeted, leaning casually against the door frame as a smirk appeared upon his face.

"How nice of you to deliver Yuuki in person."

He smiled, a beautiful sight to her eyes, reluctantly releasing her as she reeled backwards, attempting to put as much space between them as possible. She felt her "father's" eyes boring into her, though his expression was far from one of anger. Interesting, she thought, that he hadn't torn her head from her body yet.

"Hello, Cross. Nice to see you again," Zero returned, not seeming the least bit perplexed after being caught with her in his embrace.

"Wait…you two _know_ one another?" she nearly squeaked, amusing them both.

"Of course, Yuuki. You think I'd send you to work with people I didn't know?" Cross asked, his eyes now locked on Zero.

"Yuuki had quite an experience last night," he drawled, delighted in the sight of her mouth dropping open before him. _**Surely**_ he wasn't going to disclose what had happened between them last night.

"Is that so? Do tell," Cross prompted, his interest peaked. Panicking, Yuuki blurted out her take on the happenings of the previous night before Zero had the chance to give her away.

"I was walking home, and a vampire tried to attack me. Zero…he saved me," she said, her eyes straying once again to her savior. Cross considered this for a moment, his smile widening.

"Well, that's what this fine young man does," he noted, causing Zero to chuckle. "He's a demon's worst nightmare."

"How you do go on," Zero chided. Yuuki noticed the silent flame, still burning within his lavender eyes. She managed to break her eyes from his, still feeling his upon her.

"Well, I do thank you for it, Kiryu. I assume she was with you last night," he said bluntly, making Yuuki want to melt into the ground below.

"I kept her out of trouble," Zero assured the older man, causing him to laugh aloud.

"I'm sure you did. Well, I'm glad you were around when she most needed it. Thank you again, Kiryu," he said, watching as Yuuki made good her escape.

"I'll see you at work," she called over her shoulder, hurrying in through the door and disappearing into the church. The two men remained, silence descending as they locked eyes with one another.

"So," Cross began, straightening up as he spoke.

"Dare I assume that you've taken an interest in my daughter?" he wondered, his tawny eyes stern as he awaited a response from the young man before him.

"Well, she _**is**_ quite interesting. But what makes you think such a thing?" Zero asked, unable to keep a smirk from gracing his lips.

"Those eyes of yours, Kiryu, give you away," he pointed out, a chuckle escaping the silver haired man's lips.

"I'm that transparent, am I? Well, yes, Cross. I suppose you could say that I have," he revealed, watching as the older man moved towards him, clapping his hands down upon his shoulders.

"Just see to it that you reign in that hunger of yours. I've seen her this far and I will not see her ruined by carelessness," he said simply, Zero pulling out of his grasp.

"No worries, Cross. She's safe with me," he assured him, turning then to take his leave.

"See to it that she is," he called, watching his retreating form.

**X-O-X-O**

**Well, that's Chapter 2. Hope you're liking the story thus far! I'd love to hear what you think, so feel free to let me know. Chapter 3 should be comin' up soon. **

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


	3. Chapter 3

**With much sadness, I must announce…that I do not own the lovely Yuuki and Zero. Matsuri Hino**** does. So there. **

**How're you liking the story so far? I love reviews, so drop one on me if you're so inclined!**

**So here it comes, some more wicked Zeki action. Where's Kaname, you ask? I ate him. Nom, nom, nom… X_X**

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki hurried along, her cheeks still flushed from just moments before. She'd been certain that she was going to simply puddle onto the ground as her foster father and a certain silver haired god had discussed her as if she weren't event there. Hurrying to her room, she reached for the handle, stopping dead in her tracks as she heard him call her name.

"Yuuki," Cross began, seeming to appear from thin air behind her. "Why the rush?"

"Oh," she said, whirling to meet him as he stopped in front of her, a big, sheezy grin plastered upon his face.

"I was just going to grab a shower," she lied, secretly wanting to hide herself away so she could continue to fantasize about her newfound savior a bit more.

"Ah. Well, I won't keep you…but I did want to ask," he said, "what do you think of Kiryu?" He waited, tawny eyes twinkling as he watched her, amused by the sight of her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I…well, he's a nice guy, obviously. But I don't really know that much about him," she reflected, making a mental note to correct that fact as soon as she was able.

"Was he a gentleman with you?" he wondered, her foot stamping in response.

"Jeez, Cross. Nosey much?" she responded, hoping to God that he didn't go sniffing around too deeply into the situation.

"Just concerned for my little girl," he sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, absolutely _**hating**_ when he got like this.

"Cross, I'm almost seventeen," she reminded him, swearing she could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"I knooooow," he nearly wailed, flinging his arms around her as she rolled her eyes.

"That's why this new development is both exciting and terrifying," he mumbled, her hand patting him on the back.

"It's fine, dad," she muttered, reserving the sentiment for just such occasions. His head shot up, eyes still moist.

"And as such, you can't blame me for my concern. However," he began, in his most dramatic tone. She winced, awaiting the spill to come.

"Kiryu is quite the young man. I've known him since he was a child. His parents were both dear friends of mine…before they…" he trailed off, the sadness prominent in his voice.

"Before they what?" she asked, holding him out at arm's length.

"Let's just say that I'm sure you two will have much to talk about," he said, pushing his glasses up from their precarious position on the end of his nose.

"We'll see. But for now, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out for class afterward," she said, giving him a final smile before turning and taking her leave. Cross stood there, eyes now stern as his thoughts wandered.

"Yes," he said to himself, "we shall indeed see."

**X-O-X-O**

"Ow!" she griped, the water nearly scalding as it beat down upon her from above. She quickly upped the cold water until the temperature was tolerable, settling in and allowing the falling water to soak her russet hair. Her forehead against the tile, her fingers touched her lips as she stood, remembering the taste of his kiss. How the hell had this man managed to snake his way into her mind like this? She almost hated herself for allowing it to occur, though she wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to stop it. As she washed her body, she recalled the memory of his hands, strong as they ran over her, seeking out each and every curve and hollow.

"Damn it," she moaned, her thoughts filled with nothing but him, of his strong, lithe form…of his piercing lavender eyes.

Those eyes, she mused, very well may be her downfall. Each time he looked at her, she noticed a certain hunger, lying dormant within. The thought caused a shiver to run throughout her, despite the warmth of the water beating down upon her. And what of his work, a slayer of those that stalked the night? She could still hear the shot as it pierced the night, bringing an end to the hideous laughter of the one intent on taking her life.

She turned off the water, her mind still struggling to come to terms with the events of the past several hours. Never had she known anyone like him, of that she was certain. Enigmatic, fierce, and yet kind, all at once. Behind those hungry eyes of his, she could tell there was much more to him than met the eye. The question was would she survive finding out what that was?

**X-O-X-O**

She managed to get through the rest of her day around St. Mary, sitting through her mind numbing class with Cross, who was intent on shooting her a wink every so often, only causing her mind to slip back to Zero once again. At last, she was released, dashing outside before Cross had another chance to make her feel silly.

The snow remained from the night before, her boots crunching through it on the way to the cafe, her pleated black mini skirt and fishnet tights not providing much warmth in the least. She dug her hands deep into the pockets of her black coat, making her way through the throngs of people lining the street. With a frown, she wondered how many were of _**their**_ kind, silently roaming the streets, even in broad daylight.

Her thoughts getting the best of her, she came finally to the café, disappearing inside. The second the door closed behind her, Yuuki was met by his lavender eyes, taking her in from across the room. His black shirt was again partially unbuttoned, though she attempted not to drown in the glimpse of the strong chest beneath. Determined not to blush, she quickly moved past a few occupied tables, removing her coat and hanging it up before beginning to tie her apron about her tiny waist.

"Hi," she greeted, finally allowing herself to get lost in his eyes as he acknowledged her.

"Hey," he returned, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he watched her dig around for an order pad.

"Here," he said, producing one from what she swore was midair. Plucking it from his hand, she mumbled her thanks, then going about the task of seeing to their customers.

As badly as she hated herself for it, she ignored him most of the evening, only speaking when he initiated it. Her mind was simply too full to concentrate on both working _**and**_ the silver haired Adonis.

It was as she was pouring a glass of their infamous red wine that she spilled a bit, beginning to wipe it up soon afterward. To her surprise, it was thicker than she'd expected, making it a bit difficult for her to wipe up. At last, she managed to remove the spill from the table, before making her rounds, amazed by how much wine people were capable of ingesting.

'Very odd. Must be really good,' she thought to herself, making a mental note to try some after they closed. She continued bustling around until nearly the close of the day, which is when _**he**_ arrived.

The door chimed, causing her to turn to behold a tall, dark haired man. He strode to a booth in the corner, his coat whirling about as he took a seat. Already occupied with another table, she turned to find Zero having disappeared into the back, sighing mightily as she finished up and made her way over to the newcomer.

As she approached, something struck her, an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. Slowing, she made her cautious approach, her eyes taking him in. He was a fine specimen of a man, his features delicate and graceful. His brown hair hung into his dark eyes, his skin supremely pale. Without a glance towards her, he spoke, his voice matching the elegance of his face.

"A bottle of red," he said tersely. Something about him set her ill at ease, though she couldn't exactly place it. Yuuki nearly jumped from her skin as a loud 'clunk' sounded, a mystery hand placing a bottle of wine on the table before her.

"Kiryu…I had no idea you were so diligent," the man said, a near snarl erupting from the victim of his mockery.

"The sooner you get your wine, the sooner you leave," Zero shot back, his voice low and dark as he spoke. These two, she noted, had obvious issues with one another.

Laughter erupted from the newcomer, a sound that sent shivers running up her spine. Suddenly, Zero had stepped in front of her, her head peeking around his shoulder.

"Look, Kuran…spare us all, drink up and get out," he said, knowing full well that he wouldn't comply.

"Quite ill-mannered, aren't you? You've yet to introduce me to the young lady you seem so intent on hiding," came his smooth voice. Yuuki looked about, noticing that the eyes of all the occupants of the café were all fixed upon the three of them. Her fingers grasped Zero's arm, his head turning to look at her over his shoulder. She stepped forward, still clinging to his arm.

"You must be Ruka's new doll," he observed, his eyes running over the snug black corset top that hugged her small body. She shivered, an unconscious act that didn't go unnoticed by either man.

"Yuuki, why don't you bring him a glass?" Zero urged, greatly displeased that he had any interest in her.

"Sure," she muttered, hurrying off to snag a clean wine glass. She returned momentarily, proffering it to him. The man's fingers landed upon hers, cold like ice. She gasped, nearly dropping the glass as she moved to put space between them. Zero's fingers tightened around her wrist, pushing her gently behind him once more. He leaned down, eye level with the strange man, lavender eyes burning with flame.

"Don't push it, Kuran," he nearly growled, startling Yuuki with his intensity.

It was as her eyes locked with his dark gaze that she froze, like a deer in oncoming headlights. His eyes held her, seeming to chase the very life from her body. Something wicked lie within, something unspoken that set her blood running cold.

"Well, I can tell you aren't going to be any fun this evening, Kiryu. I suppose I'll just take this with me," he said, swiftly producing a large bill. Before her very wide eyes, the man tucked it down the front of her top, getting to his feet smoothly. Seemingly amused by the rage in Zero's eyes, he smiled another perfect smile.

"I'll see you again soon, Yuuki," he told her. She felt Zero tense behind her, her back pressed against his chest.

With that he was gone, an air of normalcy returning to the room with his departure. She turned, catching Zero's lavender eyes, almost fearful of the rage burning within. Without a word, he turned, storming into the back once again and leaving her to fend off many a curious gaze alone.

She picked up the abandoned glass, returning it to the counter as she began wiping down tables, preparing for the close of the day. The strange encounter remained with her, nagging away as she tried to complete her work. What was it about that man that made her feel so uneasy? And why did he and Zero seem to despise one another so? Yuuki made a mental note to find out later, after the café had been cleared of customers.

**X-O-X-O**

Just before 10, the café was emptied of occupants, as Yuuki gathered empty wine bottles and glasses from one last table. Wondering where her ill-tempered companion had gotten off to, she dumped the bottles into the recycling bin, pushing through the door into the back room. She found him there, having just brought a glass of wine to his lips. He turned as she approached, swallowing hard.

"So this is what you do while I'm cleaning up," she griped, hopping up onto the counter and swinging her legs absently.

"Sorry. I'm still feeling a bit provoked," he told her, beginning to cork the bottle on the counter before him. She grabbed the bottle, sliding it towards her as he eyed her warily all the while. Her hand reached out, fingers closing around the stem of the glass in his hand and brushing against his.

"I want to try some," she said, though he seemed intent on keeping her from doing so.

"I really don't think you'd like it, Yuuki. It tends to run a bit strong," he told her, though she seemed determined to have her way despite his words.

"I can handle it," she protested, managing to yank the glass from his hand. He stared at her, a smirk coming quickly to his lips.

"Yes, we both know how well you hold your alcohol, don't we?" he teased, prompting her to punch him lightly in the arm.

"Don't tease me so much. I'm sure I'll live through it," she assured him, sitting the glass down onto the counter beside her. He watched as she uncorked the bottle, pouring the dark red liquid into it. Satisfied that she'd rationed herself enough, Yuuki sat the bottle down before beginning to partake.

It _**smelled**_ strong, she noted, bringing the glass to her lips. Still watching her, Zero saw her face scrunch up a bit, though that didn't seem to dissuade her in the least.

Tilting the glass up, the bitter, metallic taste touched her tongue, a strange though not entirely unpleasant sensation. It was also a bit thicker than she'd expected, causing her to swallow hard.

"Not very sweet, is it?" she asked, now determined to finish it despite the somewhat obnoxious taste.

"I told you," he said, bringing the bottle to his lips and finishing it off. She watched him place it back on the counter, his eyes then falling upon her, making her suddenly feel ever so shy.

"So," she began, "about you feeling provoked…what's up with that guy?" she wondered, seeing him practically bristle at the mere mention of him.

"My advice to you is to stay away from him," he said simply, moving closer towards her, his hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of her.

"And why is that?" she asked, her knees rubbing against his legs as he stood before her, his eyes seeming to darken as his thoughts strayed to those involving the stranger.

"Because Kaname Kuran is not what he seems," he answered, anger lacing his usually calm voice.

"Meaning?" she prompted, despite the deadly sound of his voice. He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers, a sigh escaping him afterward.

"Can't you focus your attention elsewhere?" he asked, the familiar fire erupting within her as his hand brushed her chocolate hair from her face.

"You can't blame me for being curious. It's obvious you two hate one another. To be honest, I caught a really creepy vibe from him myself," she told him, a chill running through her as she recalled looking into his dark eyes.

"Just trust me when I say that he's no one you want to know. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" he asked, his proximity nearly causing her insides to melt. She sighed mightily in defeat, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure. Whatever you say," she griped, trying desperately to keep her senses as her companion's hand stroked along her pale cheek.

"That's a good girl. Oh, and don't forget about this," he reminded her, her heart nearly stopping as his fingers snaked just under her corset top, pulling out the money Kaname had given her earlier. She blinked several times, trying to keep her accursed heart beat steady. He seemed amused, proffering the bill as he smirked.

"Yeah, I could use that," he muttered, "even if he _**is**_ a creep."

"I'd better get you home," he noted, Yuuki protesting inwardly as he pulled back, leaving her feeling cold once again.

She had to get a grip. The way she allowed Zero to get to her was astounding in itself. Every time he touched her, even merely brushed against her, her entire body would scream. She found herself sliding from the counter, following him out into the café, her mind full and her body still tingling from his touch.

**X-O-X-O**

The blasted weather was at it again, snow falling steadily as Yuuki pulled her coat in closer about her tiny form. She positively loathed this weather, how the cold wind seemed to blow right through her. The back entrance of the church came into view, the streets nearly empty as they neared.

"I can't stand snow," she muttered, catching the attention of her silent companion. "Bad memories."

She felt him move closer, his arm draping itself across her shoulders as they continued through the falling snow. Her heart shot up into her throat, as it did every time she felt his touch upon her. This man was effectively driving her insane, and she had an inkling that he was well aware of it.

"About your parents?" he asked boldly, causing her to tense. It didn't go unnoticed, his arm tightening around her.

"Don't worry. You don't have to say a word," he told her, his words touching her heart. Her words flowed forth and she allowed them to, knowing that they wouldn't fall on apathetic ears.

"It was on a night just like this, snow falling all around. My mom had just tucked me in and gone downstairs. It wasn't long before I heard the door being broken down. I hid under the bed and soon, it was all over," she said softly, the images of that dreadful night washing over her.

His arm pulled her closer, a most comfortable feeling indeed. Yuuki had no idea why she had begun her tale, though she realized that she was far more comfortable with this man than she was with most others. The thought was a bit perturbing, though the feeling of his arm around her was helping to chase any ill feeling from her mind.

"My mom…she was screaming. My dad tried to fight them off, but there were too many. I could only lay there and listen as they…"she trailed off, her eyes closing as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Noticing her distress, he stopped, his thumb sweeping across her cheek tenderly. Though he dared not speak it, the sight of her tears was nearly more than he could bear. Looking up at him, Yuuki nearly launched herself into his arms, but restrained herself in order to indulge in the simple act of gazing up into his concerned lavender eyes.

"They won't hurt you again," he said, a vow that he intended to keep. This girl had affected him strangely since he'd first laid eyes upon her. Normally, he didn't find himself taking interest in anyone, but without a word, she had demanded his attention from the start.

"You sound so sure of that," she told him, her heart nearly stopping as his arms slid around her small form.

"I am. I'm going to see to it," he assured her, her head titled back as her eyes filled with tears once more.

Her arms slid around his neck, Yuuki leaning up on tip toe to hold him as he held her. The two remained there for a time, the snow falling steadily around them, though neither seemed to notice the chill.

"You can't waste so much time on me," she whispered, her breath warm against his ear.

"You've got work to do, after all." He'd have laughed outright if he thought it wouldn't hurt her, her words amusing to say the least. So, she'd yet to notice, had she?

"Everything's quiet tonight. I don't think I'll be needed," he told her, delighting in the sight of her eyes growing wide. She looked towards the church, trying to wrap her brain around what he was attempting to get at.

"You realize I'd be dead when Cross found out, right? Even though he _does_ seem to like you," she muttered, heart thumping against her ribs all the while. Though the thought of spending another night in the man's warm arms was quite appealing, Yuuki also realized that the more she did so, the more she'd grow to expect it, and that was simply setting herself up for future disappointment. Surely she was kidding herself. How could a man like this…

"You're fucking nuts," she informed him, noting the devilish smirk that appeared upon his face afterward.

"Maybe so. But I don't hear you convincing me to go," he pointed out, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Damn. She struggled to find a reason to leave him standing out in the snow, but she couldn't seem to come up with a single one. It would've been easier, she mused, if it wasn't for that damnable smirk of his. And those eyes…she could swear she was positively drowning in their depths, though she cared not if she found the surface. Frustrated with herself and her own erratic heartbeat, Yuuki relented, turning towards the back door.

"If he catches us, _**you**_ get to explain what you're doing here," she informed him, leading him down the few steps to the door. She produced a key from her pocket, fumbling for a moment until she managed to unlock it. She ushered him in, careful to be quiet as she locked the door behind them. The corridors were dimly lit, a few lamps still glowing faintly as they walked quietly past the hallway that led to the sanctuary.

Moments later, they turned the corner, following the hallway that led to Yuuki's room. Peering around the next corner, she wondered with suspicion why Cross hadn't waited up for her. She had expected to run into him the moment they entered the church, but strangely, he was nowhere to be found. Pushing the door open, he waited while she tiptoed to her night table, lighting the lamp on pure habit in the darkness. She motioned for him to shut the door and he did so quietly, latching it afterward.

What happened next became a blur, her mind shutting down and blind instinct taking over. He was suddenly in front of her, his hands stroking along her cheeks, lips touching her forehead softly.

Unable to move, unable to speak, Yuuki surrendered to the demands of her own body, eyes slitting shut as his lips found hers in the dim light of the room, her hands clutching at the front of his coat. Zero felt the need, the unbridled want growing within, something that he'd struggled with since he'd taken in the first sight of her.

Moving her backward, he fell with her onto her bed, his larger form blanketing her as his hands went about divesting her of her coat, tossing it to the floor. The hunger had pushed far beyond the point of nagging to become almost painful, licking at him like a pack of ravenous wolves. He reined it in with much difficulty, keeping it at bay as he cherished the treasure before him with the utmost care.

Yuuki struggled for even a shard of composure, her arms clinging to him while her mind protested all the while. His lips tasted remotely of the wine she'd had earlier, an intoxicating flavor that only served to urge her on. Her hands slid under his coat, pushing it down his shoulders. Soon, it too lay sprawled across the floor, her fingers twining in his silver hair, holding him close as her lips parted. His tongue wasn't shy, tasting her without reserve, a warmth beginning to pool between her thighs.

Her body ached, longed for his kiss, longed for his touch upon her skin, his hands both gentle and resolute as they ran along her body in randomly charted paths. She tried to remain quiet, though small sounds could be heard escaping her before dying in his mouth.

Gasping as his kisses ran along the column of her neck, Yuuki allowed her senses to peak, the warm scent of him bombarding her. Her hands managed to unbutton his shirt, then sliding up along the bared panes of his muscled chest, feeling his warmth. A tremor shot through his body, the lustful haze that had engulfed them almost blinding him. Tilting her head back, his tongue darted out, tasting the bared flesh of her neck. It was a pleasure unlike any he'd ever allowed himself, his restraint unmatched as he tasted her. Realizing the gravity of the reality he faced, Zero forced himself to pull back, chest heaving as he looked down upon her. She was a precious sight, her eyes opening slowly to gaze back at him.

"Zero?" came her small voice, her palms resting upon his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," he said raggedly, moving to spread himself out beside her and leaving her feeling entirely void of his warmth.

"What's wrong? Did I…?"

"No, Yuuki. I'm simply testing my own willpower," he told her, causing her jaw to drop slightly.

"And you have to do that _**now**_?" she wondered, causing the familiar smirk to spread across his face. She rolled over, resting herself upon his chest, her heart beating like mad. Was he deliberately attempting to drive her insane?

"Believe me, it's for the best," he said, one hand moving to clear her russet hair from her now disappointed face.

"Besides," he noted, "we're in a church. Can't have God striking me down," he said casually. Too casually.

"Would you rather have _**me**_ strike you down?" she asked, unable to keep herself from placing another kiss upon his lips. A feral growl rumbled in his throat, his hands holding her face between them as he again pulled away.

"Yuuki, I'm warning you…don't start what you don't intend to finish," he said, his voice dark with a desire he dare not speak of.

"Who says I won't finish it?" she asked, his eyebrow arching as he rolled fully atop him, her lips crushing hard against his own.

**X-O-X-O**

**How's THAT for a bad place to end a chapter, huh? ;P I'm a bad, bad grrl…**

**So, tell me what you think, k? **

***Cosmic***


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG, guess WHAT? I STILL don't own the characters of Vampire Knight! *GASP* `**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm glad to hear most of you are liking the story. One thing I'd like to note is yes, the characters in this story are pretty darn OOC from what we're used to. That's on purpose. ;P Hope that doesn't ruin things for you. **

***WARNING*: Rated 'M' for a reason! And this chapter is pretty short. Not sure how it ended up that way, but it is. Oops. ;p**

**Ok, on to Chapter 4!**

**X-O-X-O**

Time seemed to still, the lamp light casting over the two bodies melded together on the bed. Yuuki lay, her small body spread across him, her lips curious as she continued driving him towards the depths of madness.

Zero wondered, his hands gripping her hips, how long his control would last. He could feel the desire welling up within him, painful and nagging as he relished in the saccharine taste of her. He could sense the apprehension within her, though her body didn't give her away in the least. Her small hands held his face, her tongue dancing with his, her taste absolutely divine. Yuuki pulled back, eyes hazy with her own desire, lips tingling and chest heaving.

He sat up, settling her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips as her hands slid his shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the bed. The feeling of her body, pressed close against him, was like some taunting dream. She could hear his breath, ragged and labored, her lips unable to break from his for long. Internally, the moment was enough to scare her witless, her mind screaming for her to cease and desist while her body craved for her to carry on.

This man had cast some enchantment upon her, though she felt nothing but at place in his arms. A small moan escaped her, his lips trailing lightly along her neck, his tongue tasting the soft skin he found there. Soon, his hand was unzipping her top, then tossing it to the floor and leaving nothing to hide her perfection. Feeling suddenly reserved, Yuuki crossed her arms across her bare chest, her modesty amusing him.

"You have nothing to hide from me," he told her, his hands taking gentle hold of her arms and drawing them away. Her eyes met his, questions swimming within their depths. He moved to reassure her, wanting her to be at ease. His fingers wound through her dark hair, tilting her head back. Drawing her forward, she let out the breath she'd been holding as his lips trailed along her collarbone.

So many thoughts were racing through her mind, though she dared not allow a single one of them to take her over. For now, all she wanted, all she cared about was the moment at hand…the feeling of his hands, of his lips as they trailed over her skin with reverence.

Her eyes closed, his tongue lapping leisurely at one humble mound of flesh, twirling around the hardened bud. He heard the soft sounds she released, absolute beauty to his ears. She gasped as his teeth nipped at her, drawing forth more sounds of pleasure from her.

"You make me weak," he said, his voice thick with want as his lips continued to ravage her delicate skin. She felt her heart clench within her chest at his words, an amazing feeling of power washing over her. So, she had such an effect on him, did she?

"What is it you think you do to _**me**_?" she managed, gasping as he laid her onto her back, his body soon blanketing her.

He smiled down upon her, guilt hitting him hard. By allowing himself this pleasure, he knew that he was exposing her to dangers that she wouldn't otherwise know. However, he wanted nothing more than to share this moment with her, to hear her sweet voice breathe his name. She attempted to control her ragged breaths, his hands running up her thighs, diving under her skirt. Her breath caught as he cupped the warmth between her thighs, his hand soon snaking beneath the bit of lace between them.

Her voice was muffled by his lips, capturing every moan and sigh that left her as his hand worked between her thighs, her body moving to meet his touch. She clung to him, her arms tight around his torso as she writhed beneath him, her body aflame as she felt herself falling. His lips broke from hers, moving to suckle at her breast once again, his teeth nipping along her tender flesh.

Yuuki clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, her eyes closing as she felt herself losing all control. Still stroking between her thighs, he pulled back, looking down upon her as she met her end, her body in spasms beneath him, pleasure written across her beautiful face. He bowed over her, his lips trailing softly along her naked skin, the girl attempting to recover as her fingers wove themselves through his silver hair.

Yuuki expected to wake at any moment, to find herself alone in her bed, though she became more convinced of her reality as the silent moments ticked by. Her body ached for him, her breaths still labored from their heated encounter. Still, she felt an overwhelming sense of security as she lay there beneath him, as though the evils of the world had ceased to exist. His own mind was racing, though he tried to ignore his thoughts in order to simply take pleasure in the moment they shared. Even his normally unshakable will power had been no match for this girl, who lay breathing raggedly beneath him.

Even so, he couldn't force himself to regret his actions. The want he had for her was matched only by her own for him, and he knew that now, there was no way he could walk away. At last he managed to stretch out next to her, his arms gathering her against him, the warmth of her body seeming to radiate throughout him.

"Yuuki?" he asked, slightly unnerved by her silence. Her palm came to rest upon his cheek, eyes rising to meet his.

"Forgive me," he whispered, his eyes closing as her soft lips touched his gently in reassurance.

"What's to forgive? You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to," she told him, her head still swimming a bit.

"Please don't regret it," she asked, her words nearly cutting him in two.

"I don't," he told her simply, both arms wrapped tightly around her small form. He looked down at her, the lamplight bathing her in a soft glow. Her long, dark hair seemed to envelope her, her own eyes searching for anything that could be found.

He'd taken a certain amount of innocence from her that she would never get back, though she'd been more than willing to do so. He cursed himself just the same, wishing that his exercise in self control had been more successful. However, Zero understood that with this girl, control meant nothing. Her mere presence was enough to set his very soul aflame, and now that he'd had a taste of her, there was no going back.

The gravity of the situation he currently found himself in hit him, leaving him wondering if things would change now that they'd crossed so many unseen lines. And Ruka…God, if she found out, all hell would break loose. She'd accuse him of everything under the sun, of taking advantage of a naïve girl he'd only just met. But he knew that Yuuki was far from naïve. She'd been through much in her short life and he'd seen the need swimming in her eyes only moments before. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her small form pressing closer in against him, chasing them from his mind. His arms tightened around her, an overwhelming need to comfort her taking him over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his fingers stroking along her pale cheek.

"I'm fine," she answered, her voice a mere whisper in the night.

Suddenly, Zero realized that his time with her was running out for the night. No way could he be caught in the church, for that would only complicate things further. He didn't want to put her in the position of having to explain to her foster father why he was there. As if she could sense his thoughts, she spoke, and he could hear the regret in her voice.

"I guess you have to go now," she said, "unless you want Cross to catch you here." He sighed mightily, wanting only to stay right where he was with her in his arms.

"Just a bit longer," he protested, his lips touching hers as his hand ran along her side, sending chills coursing throughout her.

"Ok." It was all she could manage, the girl knowing full well that she wanted nothing more than to keep him by her side, the warm scent of him swirling all around her. She felt so at ease in his arms, her body relaxed as she lay, her palms resting against his bare chest as the moments passed them by.

She was surprised as he shifted, sitting up before hovering over her once again, his hands gliding down her body. She saw his eyes roaming over her, the man committing each curve and hollow to memory, his hands still sweeping along her naked skin.

"God, Yuuki. You're beautiful," he told her, the familiar desire still begging to be unleashed, his body paining him as he continued touching the nearly breathless girl spread out before him. The sight of her was nearly his undoing, his desire tearing painfully at him. She looked so innocent lying there, so fragile, like a beautiful doll.

Yuuki felt as though she were floating through some unbelievable dream, her modesty fading away as the fire of want continued to rage, nearly out of control. No one had ever touched her like this, made her feel as alive as she did then. This man had completely captured her, body and soul, and she knew that she wanted nothing else than to feel his warmth. His arms stretched out, his request soon to follow.

"Come here," he asked, Yuuki hesitating only a moment before she found herself gathered against him, his hand tilting her head back before his lips touched her throat. He heard her sigh, her arms lacing around his neck as she hugged him close.

"I don't want you to go," she confessed, the man kissing her forehead softly.

"I know, but I need to go. You know I'd rather stay," he said, his eyes closing as her lips touched his. She felt his arms tighten around her, a low rumbling sounding in his throat.

"_**I'd**_ rather you stay, but I know you have to go. Next time, I'll come stay with you," she told him, opening his mind to all sorts of devious possibilities.

Reluctantly, she released him, watching as he went about buttoning his shirt, leaving the top few unbuttoned as he usually did. It was pure torture, watching him gather his coat off her floor, knowing that he was preparing to leave her alone once more. She knew she'd miss the warmth of his body, of his arms laced around her.

Yuuki wondered if things would be weird between them now that this night had occurred, but she tried not to allow the thought get to her. In her heart, she trusted that Zero was nothing but genuine. If she hadn't thought so, he wouldn't be standing in her room, watching her getting dressed once more. As she was zipping up her skirt, his arms slipped about her waist, pulling her to him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes swimming with emotion.

"I'll walk you out," she said, taking his hand before leading him towards the door. She poked her head out into the dimly lit hallway before pulling him along behind her. The two were quiet as mice as they made their way towards the side door of the church, Yuuki stopping to unlock and open it quietly. Zero stepped out into the wintery night, the cold air whipping through his hair.

She stepped up to him, leaning up on her tip toes, her arms slipping about his neck. He returned the embrace, holding her close against him, his lips claiming hers as snow fell around them. Before he found himself dragging her off into the night, he broke their kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"I guess this is goodnight…but not goodbye," he told her, causing her to smile.

"I'll see you at work," she said, smoothing her palm along his cheek before stealing one last kiss.

"Goodnight," she told him, forcing herself to turn back into the church. He turned to go and she watched him until he was out of sight. Yuuki stood for a moment, watching the snow falling. Perhaps, she thought, it _**could**_ be beautiful, despite all the bad memories she held within her.

Shutting the door, she bolted it shut, making her way back to her room. As she rounded the corner, her heart nearly jumped from her chest as she ran right into a wide awake Cross, a curious expression upon his face.

"Yuuki? What are you doing up at this hour?" he wondered, seeing her mouth drop open.

"I…I was…well, I couldn't sleep," she stuttered, hoping that he would believe her lie. He looked her over, noticing how disheveled her hair was, her feet in only stockings despite the cold stone floor. That, paired with the fact that she looked as though she'd seen a ghost gave him a clue that his little girl hadn't been alone.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, peering at her over the glasses perched on the end of his nose. God, he was so knowing, she thought with disgust. She'd never been able to keep anything from him, and this, it seemed, was no different.

"Not really. I'm just not tired," she answered, fidgeting where she stood like some child that'd been caught in the act. Cross smiled, a knowing smile. Pushing his glasses up with his index finger, he sighed mightily, having known this day would come eventually.

"You're almost seventeen, Yuuki. You don't have to sneak around here like a thief in the night. You should know that Kiryu is welcome here," he said, causing her mouth to gape even more.

"How…how did you…?"

"Believe it or not, I was sixteen once. I can't keep you a child forever. Truthfully, if it had to be someone, I'm glad it's Kiryu," he said. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks, her face warming as he continued.

"He's quite serious about his work, you know. That's the only thing that concerns me. I don't want you getting wrapped up in what he does after hours. It's his duty, but I don't want you involved. Will you do me that favor?" he asked.

"Sure, Cross. I'll be careful. I can't believe you figured this out so fast," she mumbled, causing a small laugh to escape him.

"I can already see a change in you since you met him. You seem…happier. How could I argue with that?" he asked, seeing her shake her head.

"You're something, Cross. But you're right. There's something about him that makes me feel better about everything else that's happened. When I'm around him, I forget about everything else," she told him.

"He makes me feel…well, not quite so alone."

"I'm glad to hear it. Just be careful. Kiryu's a good man, but there's danger tied to him. Just watch yourself," Cross said, patting her on the head as he always had.

"No worries. I guess I'll get to bed before I can cause any more trouble," she said sheepishly.

"Goodnight , then," he told her, watching her retreat to the sanctum that was her room.

"Night, dad," she called softly over her shoulder, causing him to beam.

So, his foster daughter and Kiryu were involved with one another. His emotions were definitely mixed about this new discovery, though he knew it would do him no good to protest. Yuuki had always been headstrong and once she set her mind on something, there was no changing it. He knew this was no different. He would watch silently and vowed to himself not to interfere, unless he found Yuuki to be at risk. In that event, he would tear down the pillars of the Earth to ensure her safety, even if it meant keeping her from the man she seemed so smitten by. Realizing the hour, Cross continued down the hallway, his thoughts heavy as he came at last to his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 4 DONE! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**

***Cosmic***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, guess WHAT? I STILL don't own the characters of Vampire Knight! *GASP* Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I love reviews! :D **

***Fangirl moment* ZEKI FOREVER! */Fangirl moment***

**Ahem…**

**X-O-X-O**

Zero walked through the snow, cold flakes falling around him as he made his way through the night, wandering as he was so apt to do. All he really longed to do was turn around and steal away the girl he'd come to grow quite fond of over the past few days. Yuuki had managed to do some very strange things to him, leaving him wondering if he'd lost his sanity entirely on her account.

He passed under a street light, coming suddenly to a stop, his head rising and eyes darting to the right. His senses were so acute that he could pick out the essence of his comrades as easily as he could those of the Level Es that he hunted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked the lone figure leaning against the nearest building, half shadowed in darkness.

"You've been neglecting your duties," came her voice, her tone almost icy as she emerged into the light.

"It's because of Yuuki, isn't it?" she wondered, having noticed how close the two had become in so short a time.

"Ruka, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this was the beginning of a lecture, and you're not one to be doing any lecturing," he quipped, causing a smirk to spread across her face.

"You know your obligations, Zero. It's because of what you do that we can live in peace. You keep the Level E population to a minimum so we don't have to worry about victims being strewn about. If you neglect to do that, we're going to have a mess on our hands, and they _**will**_ eventually find out what's been going on right under their noses," she said, "and humans can be rather unforgiving if they've been lied to." Her words rang clear, their double meaning immediately obvious to him.

"You should leave her be," Ruka suggested, looking up at him with those intense eyes of hers.

"You and Cross bring her into the middle of this, flaunt her right under my nose and then you expect me to ignore her? You must be more deranged than I'd previously thought," he said dryly, seeing her smirk fade.

"You know that Cross is working for peace, just as we are. He wants her to follow in his footsteps, I'm sure. _**That's**_ why he introduced her to us, not so you could…"

"So I could _**what**_, Ruka?" he demanded, his temper beginning to boil over due to her interrogation.

"I'm not blind, Zero. I see how you look at her…how she looks at you. You're more transparent than you'd like to think," she pointed out, only angering him further.

"And how is that any of your concern?" he wondered, growing tired of their conversation.

"Kaname wouldn't approve of this in the least," she said, delivering the death blow. His entire body tensed, and she could see his hands curl into fists at his sides. She knew she'd crossed the line, but she had a point to prove, after all.

"I don't answer to that bastard and you know it," he nearly spat, the mere thought of Kuran causing his jaw to clench.

"Perhaps you should watch yourself, Zero. Kaname's temper isn't something I'd want to ignite if I were you," she warned.

"Kuran is the least of my concerns, though I know he rules your every thought," he shot back, causing her frown to deepen. Of course he'd have to bring up her infatuation with Kaname, knowing how badly her unrequited love burned her.

"Look, there's no use in us standing here arguing about this. It's not accomplishing anything. I only want you to be careful. She could easily expose what we're doing and that would be disastrous," Ruka pointed out, pulling her coat more tightly about herself as the snow continued to fall.

"You don't think she's going to find out eventually? Cross knew exactly what was going to happen before he even arranged for her to work with us. He knows she can handle it," he argued.

"Yes, but can she handle _**you**_?" came the response. Many a time, he'd wanted to choke this woman since they'd known one another, and this was another such time.

"She's a bit fragile for you, isn't she? You're likely to break her," Ruka told him, her voice still cold.

"Again, how is that any of your concern? I have no intention of hurting her," he said, causing a small laugh to escape his comrade.

"You don't think it will hurt her when everything comes to light? Really, Zero. You can be so dense sometimes," she chided, finally setting him off.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. I have no need for them. As for Yuuki, you let _**me**_ worry about her, and don't you _**dare**_ open your mouth about any of this to her. When the time is right, she'll know," he told her, the muscles of his jaw clenching. Damn it all. He knew she was right. He wasn't being fair and Yuuki had become a pawn without even knowing it. She would be absolutely disgusted when she discovered the truth and he knew it.

"Fine. Dig your own grave, then. I'll hate to hear the sound of her heart breaking. She's such a sweet girl," Ruka said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she began walking away.

"Just do your job, and don't forget what that is," she warned, and with that she was gone, her form disappearing into the night once more, leaving him nearly seething with anger, both for Ruka and himself. He thought of his previous encounter with the diminutive brunette, of the sounds she made as he'd shown her a pleasure she'd never known, the sounds of her breathing his name.

He'd allowed her to take control of him, something he'd never done before. Normally, he was the epitome of calm collection, always concentrating on the task at hand. But since he'd known her, that concentration had seemed to wash away, leaving him feeling a bit out of sorts.

Zero realized that Ruka had a point, but he wasn't sure what to do about it now that he'd already become so smitten with Cross's dark haired, beautiful foster daughter. It wasn't as if he could simply ignore her now.

Mind heavy and anger at its peak, Zero stalked off into the night in search of those that he called his prey. It was the only thing that could sate him when he got like this. He tried to clear his mind, to again concentrate on his task. He was a hunter, after all, and he was very good at what he did. For tonight, his other thoughts would have to wait.

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning, her mind full of nothing but _**him**_, of the unbelievable feel of his lips, his hands. All throughout the day, her mind wandered back to the night before, to the fire that shot through her as he…

"Yuuki," came a familiar voice, snapping her out of her stupor. Cross was standing there, a humored look upon his face. My, but Zero was getting to her.

"Oh, hey," she returned, shrugging on her coat as she prepared to make her way to work.

"Thanks again for getting me this job, Cross," she said, looking forward to having a bit of money to her name. She'd stashed the $50 Kaname had given her away in a box in her room, even though it felt a bit too much like blood money for her liking.

"I'm just glad it's working out for you. You'd better get going," he pointed out, watching as she waved at him over her shoulder, stepping out into the cold air of the day.

Cross stood, much on his mind. In truth, he knew that he was doing her a disservice by keeping so much from her. In the end, he hoped things would work out in everyone's favor. For now, his trust was in Zero and how he would handle the situation at hand…and how he would handle Yuuki.

He was beginning to realize just how fragile this situation really was. Yuuki was old enough now to know the truth, but he wasn't sure if she could take knowing it. It would be nightmarish for her at first, but he hoped that with Zero's help, she would come to understand why things had to be this way.

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki walked into the café, being met immediately by Ruka's smile. She made her way past a few occupied tables and removed her coat, grabbing her apron from its hook and replacing it with her coat. She thought it odd that Zero wasn't present, but figured he was in the back, probably drinking wine.

"How's everything?" she asked the sandy blonde who came sauntering over to her. Ruka leaned her elbows on the counter, her eyes looking Yuuki through. This girl was incredibly cute, dressed in a black cardigan with skull buttons and a knee length grey skirt that hugged her small body. No wonder Zero was so infatuated with her, she thought to herself.

"Pretty quiet today. Not many people have stopped in, but I'm sure they'll come as it gets darker," she said, sitting a couple of freshly uncorked bottles of red wine onto the counter before her.

"Where's Zero?" Yuuki wondered, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"He's not going to be around tonight. He said that something had come up," she told the russet haired girl, seeing the disappointment that shot across her face.

"Oh," she said, frowning at the news she had revealed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll make due until he gets back," she said, gesturing towards a table where two blonde men sat, seemingly waiting on some attention.

"One bottle to table three, one to table eight," Ruka told her, Yuuki's cinnamon eyes roaming to table eight, where a pretty girl with pigtails and a brunette man sat. The girl seemed to be munching on something, which Yuuki soon realized to be pocky. Yuuki quickly grabbed the two bottles, heading first to table eight, which was closer.

"Hi, there," she greeted, the girl seeming a bit uninterested as her large eyes met Yuuki's. Ruka was suddenly beside her, two glasses in her hands. The brown haired man looked at her, giving her a forced smile. These two, it seemed, wanted nothing to do with anyone but each other.

"May I introduce Shiki and Rima. And this," she said, draping an arm around her, "is Yuuki, our new hire."

"So you finally decided to get some help around here. Kiryu's not very reliable, is he?" the man known as Shiki said flatly. The insult to her companion caused fire to rise in her cheeks, though Yuuki managed to keep her anger at bay.

"Now, Shiki…you know Zero has other duties to attend to. We should all be grateful for what it is that he does each night. Well, each night he's not occupied," Ruka added, giving Yuuki a sly wink. Her blush deepened, her cheeks positively burning. It seemed Ruka was quite observant. Either that or Zero was the telling type.

"I'm thirsty," the blond with pigtails said, her voice more of a whine.

"Here, then," Ruka said, sitting a wine glass before each of them. Yuuki then sat a bottle of wine in the center of the table, Shiki reaching for it immediately. He then filled Rima's glass before doing the same to his own. Yuuki watched as Rima brought the glass to her lips, drinking down the red fluid rather greedily. Ruka left her there, going to retrieve more glasses. As Yuuki turned to go, a small hand took hold of hers and she looked down to see Rima clutching her.

"It was nice to meet you, Yuuki. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. By the way…you smell really nice," she said, causing Yuuki to blush all over again.

"Yes, don't be a stranger," Shiki chimed in, sitting his now half empty glass down.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you as well," she said, turning to find Ruka already waiting by the occupants of table three, seeming to be joking with the strawberry blond with spiky hair. Yuuki stopped beside her, proffering the remaining bottle in her hands to the other man, who was eyeing her like some predator.

"Kain, Aidou…this is Yuuki. You'll be seeing a lot of her around here," Ruka told them, the blond with sparkling eyes covering Yuuki's hands with his own as he took the bottle from her. She was a bit startled by the act, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Nice to meet you two," Yuuki managed, slipping her hand from under Aidou's with stealth. He seemed disappointed and Kain seemed rather amused.

"Do forgive my cousin. He can't help that he's a lecher," he said smugly, receiving a cold glare from Aidou.

"Don't go giving the girl the wrong impression of me, Kain. I'm really not so bad," he said, flashing a brilliant smile. She smiled back, unable to suppress it. What a strange man this Aidou was.

"Well, I'd better get back to work," Yuuki said, effectively excusing herself and leaving the three to talk.

"Ruka, what've you done now, bringing someone that cute around here?" Aidou wondered, startled to see her glaring at him.

"Don't get any ideas, my friend. I'm afraid she's already been claimed," she informed him, noting the frown that immediately graced his lips.

"Oh, really? By whom?" he inquired, his interest growing by the second.

"Zero." It was the only word she needed to say, leaving Aidou speechless and Kain grinning like an idiot.

"It had to be him, didn't it?" he griped, taking a giant gulp of his wine as he began to sulk.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Just be careful around her. I'm quite sure Zero would have your head if you became overzealous with her," Ruka warned, noticing then that Kain was gazing at her. She turned to him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Was this Cross's doing?" Kain asked, sipping at his wine slowly.

"It was," she told him, her hand resting upon his shoulder.

"I don't think this is a good idea. From what you've said, she's not exactly fond of us," Aidou said, bored with his beverage already. It was no substitute for the real thing, after all.

"But you said she's with Zero?" he asked.

"She doesn't know," came Ruka's swift response, nearly causing him to spew his drink all over himself.

"You brought her into the lion's den without even telling her? Ruka, how cruel of you and Cross…_**and**_ Zero," he chided, wiping wine from the corner of his lips with his thumb.

"She'll know soon. I'll see to that," Ruka told him, her eyes landing upon the brown haired girl bustling about behind the counter.

"It'll be up to Zero to take over afterward," she said, taking her leave and joining Yuuki behind the counter.

**X-O-X-O**

The night wore on, Shiki and Rima leaving soon after they'd finished their wine, while Kain and Aidou remained for several hours, drinking and having talks with Ruka throughout the evening.

Yuuki felt a bit alone with Zero's absence, and she wondered if he were hunting at that very moment. She couldn't help but miss his presence, her mind returning again and again to the night before. He'd shown her things that she'd only ever dreamed of and without him near, she felt alone in the world all over again. Perhaps, she thought, she'd detour to his loft instead of going back to St. Mary tonight.

At last, ten o'clock came, the café emptied of patrons, leaving only Yuuki and Ruka to close up. She had only closed with Zero, so she wasn't sure exactly what to talk with Ruka about. As it ended up, it was Ruka who started the conversation that would impact Yuuki for some time to come.

"Yuuki, can you help me in the back for a minute?" she asked, the girl soon following her through the swinging door.

"What did you need?" she asked, coming to a stop before the blonde, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yuuki…there's something I think you should know. It probably shouldn't be coming from me, but you're a nice girl and I don't want to see you hurt," she began, a lump growing in Yuuki's throat.

Great. Now she was going to tell her that Zero was already tied to someone else…perhaps even to Ruka herself. She'd noticed her eyes upon them whenever they were all working. Before Yuuki's thoughts could get the best of her, Ruka continued.

"Here, sit down," she said, pulling out a stool and patting it with her hand. Yuuki did as she bade, looking up at the tall, sandy blonde, wondering what the hell she was going to hear.

"Look, Yuuki…I'm not even sure how to tell you this. I know what happened to you when you were a child. Cross filled me in," she informed her, causing her heart to flutter within her chest. She felt slightly betrayed that Cross had talked about her past behind her back, though she shoved her thoughts from her mind in order to concentrate on the moment at hand.

"Ruka, just say what you have to say," she prompted, getting a bit fed up with how drawn out their conversation was becoming.

"Yuuki," she sighed, taking a seat herself and taking Yuuki's hands in her own.

"If you were to find something out about us that you weren't expecting…"

"Us? Who's "us"," she asked, her apprehension growing by the second.

"Zero and myself…"

"Oh, god," Yuuki groaned, her head hanging as the pain struck her.

"You're together," she guessed, her stomach churning as the thought permeated her being. Ruka's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape.

"What? No. Noooo, Yuuki. Let me finish. This is about Zero, myself and the patrons of this café," she explained, her hand tilting Yuuki's chin up to meet her gaze. There were tears in her eyes and Ruka felt an odd pang in her chest, thinking it strange that she felt such concern for the girl before her.

"What is it, Ruka?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit despite her efforts to control it. She wanted to comfort this girl, for reasons totally beyond her reasoning. Perhaps Yuuki simply had this influence on people. Perhaps this is what had ensnared Zero so effectively.

"We're…Yuuki," she said, struggling with her words, "we're vampires," she nearly whispered, though Yuuki had definitely heard what she'd said. She lost her breath for a time, the tears in her eyes spilling onto her cheeks as she looked at Ruka, her hands clutching Yuuki's as she watched her body begin to shake.

"You…you're a…" The word couldn't leave her lips. It would burn, should she utter it.

Ruka cried out as the girl went toppling over, and she was barely able to catch her up before she hit the floor. Before she could panic, Ruka laid the unconscious girl out on the floor, turning to grab her bag from the counter behind her. She dug around for a moment before finding her cell phone, her shaking fingers dialing the number she knew well.

"Hello?" came the deep voice on the end of the line.

"Kain, I need help. I can't explain, but I need you to come to the café…_**now**_. We have a problem," she said, knowing that Zero was going to lose himself over this.

"What's happened now?" he asked, though he knew when she said "now" that she meant it.

"Kain…"

"Ok, I'm coming. I'll be right there," he assured her, before the line went dead.

Ruka turned back to Yuuki, who was still passed out cold on the floor. She put her palm to her forehead, cursing herself for such a failed attempt at telling the truth. Zero had given her fair warning and she knew that his wrath would be swift. She returned her cell phone to her bag and knelt down, touching Yuuki's pale cheek. She felt cold, a fact that worried Ruka to no end. She hoped that she wouldn't go into shock after what she'd revealed to her.

**X-O-X-O**

Kain arrived fifteen minutes later, Ruka opening the door as he walked in, a confused look upon his face. He looked at her, noting her grave expression.

"Ruka, tell me what's happened," he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I told her," she said simply, though he didn't immediately understand.

"Told who what?" he asked, smoothing her hair away from her face unconsciously.

"Yuuki. I told her what we are," she said, her voice shaking a bit as she spoke. Kain had never been able to stand seeing her upset, and his arms were swift to go around her, comforting her. She pulled back quickly, turning towards the back room. He followed her through the door, stopping and nearly staring at the small girl lying on the floor.

"Damn it," he cursed, kneeling down and taking her in his arms. Adjusting her slight weight, Kain waited as Ruka grabbed her bag, holding the door open for him as he carried Yuuki through. Ruka draped her coat around the unconscious girl, hurrying towards the door and opening it.

"Where are we taking her?" he asked, watching as she locked the door behind them.

"Where else _**can**_ we take her? Zero has to know," she said, regret lacing her voice.

"You do realize…"

"Of course I do! I never expected this would happen. I thought she'd scream or run or…anything but this. Zero is going to have my head," she said, helping Kain maneuver Yuuki into the back seat of his car out front.

The ride was silent for the most part, Ruka's dread more than obvious to Kain, who realized how difficult this situation was going to be to explain to everyone involved. He knew that Kaname would have to be informed as well, a thought that didn't sit well with him. He'd heard of the exchange between Kaname and Zero over Yuuki and wondered if things would only become worse now that she knew the truth. The entire situation was shit and he couldn't understand why Ruka hadn't allowed Zero to be the one to tell her. Ruka dug out her cell phone once again, dialing another familiar number, hoping that he would pick up.

"Yeah?" came his voice, his breath sounding heavy. He'd obviously been hunting tonight. At least, she mused, some of his rage would've been spent already this night.

"Zero, it's me. I need you to get back to your loft right away. It's Yuuki. She…" The line went dead before she could finish, though she knew he'd be there in record time.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 5 DONE! Hope you liked it! :D**

***Cosmic* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. But if I did, **_**MAN**_**, things would be going differently about now! **

**AN:**** I may go back and edit this later, if it ends up not making any bloody sense. I've taken (very few) small details from the manga but have changed most things, as this IS an AU fic and all. **

**Admittedly, I'm sort of lost as to where I want this to go. I'm afraid it's going to turn into an epic or something, and I want to be able to keep updating it fairly regularly, so I dunno'. I've got ideas for chapters down the road, though! I struggled with this chapter until the second I posted it, too. I'm not entirely sure I'm satisfied with it, but here it is anyway. **

**Expect AU OOC-ness, drama and some lemony goodness… **

**This one's kinda' long, too. I apologize to your eyes in advance. ;P Ok, onward!**

**X-O-X-O**

By the time they reached his building, Zero was striding towards the red coupe, a grim look upon his face. He threw the passenger door open, nearly scaring Ruka witless. She quickly got out of the car, watching as he pushed the seat up, his hand immediately touching Yuuki's cheek.

Kain was busy moving his seat up, then going about the task of lifting Yuuki from the back. Zero was at his side in an instant, taking her from him and cradling her against his chest. He wasted no time, carrying her to his door and nearly barking the security code to Ruka. She quickly entered it, pushing the door open for him as he carried Yuuki through. He was up the stairs quickly, Ruka and Kain following a distance behind him before stopping at his door.

"My keys are in my right pocket," Zero told Ruka, and she went about digging through it, drawing them out.

"It's the single key on the ring by itself," he said, seemingly impatient as she finally got the door open. He kicked it the rest of the way open with his foot before making his way over to his bed, lying Yuuki's limp body upon it gently. He removed her boots and her coat from where it was draped over her, replacing it with his blanket. Kneeling beside his bed, he cleared her hair from her face, his irritation turning then to the two standing near the door.

"She only passed out, Zero," Ruka tried. "I'm sure she'll be fine in a bit."

"Yes, but _**why**_ did she pass out, Ruka?" he wondered, giving Yuuki one last look before storming towards the door, dumping his coat on the couch as he went. He ushered Kain and Ruka out the door, closing it gently behind him. He leaned against his door, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were filled with a silent rage, just waiting to be unleashed.

"Well?" he inquired, eyeing them both as he awaited a response.

Ruka looked to Kain, who offered no solution to the issue at hand. Sighing mightily, she gave her answer.

"It had to be done," she said, seeing the fire dancing in his eyes.

"Ruka, what…I swear to fuck, if you told her…" he said, moving forward as if to strike her. Kain was immediately in front of her, putting himself between them. Zero halted his advance, his eyes burning as he stared Kain through.

"Zero, she meant no harm. Yuuki would've found out sooner or later. It's better that she knows now," Kain said, trying to reason with the incensed vampire before him. He grit his teeth, knowing full well that he spoke the truth. But now, it was on him to explain this further and that would surely be no easy task.

"Zero, I…" Ruka began, stepping out from behind Kain, only to be cut off abruptly.

"Save it, Ruka. Just go. Go," he told her, before shutting the door in their faces.

"Well, _**that**_ went well," Kain said flatly, following Ruka down the stairs and out into the cold night air.

"He'll calm down. He'll have to, for her sake," she said, waiting as Kain held open the passenger door for her. She sat, lost in her own thoughts as he slid into the driver's seat beside her. Soon they had pulled off, heading towards Ruka's apartment.

**X-O-X-O**

Zero sat next to her, watching as she lay silently, unmoving. He watched over her for hours, until at last he saw her eyes flutter open. Seemingly dazed, she looked around, her eyes finally focusing on the figure sitting on the bed next to her.

Suddenly, though not to his surprise, she scrambled off the bed, backing away from him until her back was against the wall. Her eyes were wild as he got to his feet, cautiously making his way towards her. It nearly shattered him to see her wide eyes, filled with what he easily recognized as fear. He stopped just before her, and she seemed akin to some cornered jungle cat, waiting to strike out at any moment.

"Yuuki," he tried, only to be met by her gaze, her small frame shaking.

"You lied to me," she accused, feeling his eyes upon her.

"You…how _**could**_ you? After everything that's happened…all this time, you were one of _**them**_?" she demanded, her voice cracking as she trembled before him.

"Please, Yuuki. Let me explain…"

"Explain? How the fuck _**could**_ you?" she cried, a sudden surge of fury racing through her. Her hand connected hard with his face, though he seemed unfazed by it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he felt his heart shattering within his chest. He hated himself for keeping this from her. She should've known from the beginning, before she'd become attached. He was brought out of his reverie as she tried to run, though his fingers were around her wrists before she could take a step, pinning them to the wall behind her. She looked up at him, both rage and pure fear dancing in her cinnamon colored eyes.

"Hear me out, Yuuki," he said, nearly begging her to listen to his explanation.

"Let go of me, _**vampire**_," she spat, her words cutting into him like some white hot blade. He did as she bade, releasing her wrists only to see her arms come up before her, shielding her. His frustration at its peak, Zero nearly growled as he punched the wall above her, his head hanging while she awaited her fate.

But nothing came. Cautiously, she looked up, appalled to see the dejected look upon his face. Despite her anger, the fear that overwhelmed her, Yuuki couldn't help but reach out, her hand clearing his hair from his face. He looked down at her, the pain in his eyes enough to break her heart in two. How could this man be one of _**them**_? And Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Kaname…all of them were…

"Please, Yuuki," he said, as she was effectively becoming lost in his darkened lavender eyes. Hearing him beg did nothing to help her resist listening to what he had to say, for she realized he wasn't the begging type. She'd never felt so torn in her life, standing there, her tears falling unchecked down her cheeks, her heart aching as she gazed up at the man that she'd come to trust and admire more than anyone else.

She gasped as he dropped to his knees, his arms going around her hips as his head rested against her stomach, her breath then catching in her throat. Her mind screamed for her to run, to go back to the safety she'd known before meeting this enigmatic being. But her heart held her there, her fingers stroking through his silvery hair without her consent. As angry and full of rage as she should've been, Yuuki couldn't help but feel pity for him then, despite what she'd found out about him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice thick with emotion as he held her more tightly, her legs giving way as she slid to the floor, being captured within the cage of his arms. She'd felt nothing but safe in those arms before, though now she was a bit on edge despite the cries of her heart.

"I wanted this to come from me, no one else. I never wanted to hurt you," he told her honestly, his fingers stroking along her cheek. This new discovery had left her feeling like something had torn her apart, leaving her questioning everything she'd come to know. A sudden thought came to her, causing her to gasp aloud.

"Does Cross know?" she asked, the sight of her tears causing his chest to burn. He was silent a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"He does. It's because of him that there has been peace between us and the humans of this city. We aren't the creatures you fear, Yuuki. We don't prey upon humans," he told her, gently brushing her tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't understand. How do you live if you don't…"

"I'm sure you've noticed the amount of red wine consumed by the patrons of the café. It's not wine, Yuuki. We live off of concentrated blood tablets, which we dissolve and bottle up to pass off as wine, so no one on the outside becomes the wiser. It's part of the peace keeping process, as is my hunting each night. We wish only to live in harmony amongst the human population," he told her, hoping that she would soon find a bit of peace after she'd heard his explanation. He extended his hand to her, and after a moment she took hold of it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Come on," he said, maneuvering her over to his bed. She was hesitant, though she found her feet carrying her forward despite the urgings of her mind. He sat on the edge of his bed, and she took a spot next to him, their legs touching as he looked her over.

"I know what I am," he said, "and now you do as well. I want you to trust me, Yuuki. I need you to," he told her, smoothing his hand along her hair. God, how she wanted to, but how could she? She'd lived her entire life afraid of vampires, and now she'd come to find that the man she'd shared so much with was just that.

'_But he's different'_, she tried to convince herself, needing to be comforted by him, needing to feel his touch upon her. She tried to convince herself of so much as she sat there, that maybe there _**were**_ decent vampires in the world. Questions sprang forth from her soon, and he patiently answered them all.

"How did you…become this way?" she asked, her eyes looking into his. Her question seemed to pain him a bit, and she immediately felt horrible for causing it.

"My family was killed by a vampire, though she decided on a different fate for me. She left me alive, but only to turn me into a beast. She was a Pureblood, the same as Kuran," he said, almost bristling as he spoke his name.

"Only Purebloods can turn humans into our kind. They have powers that most of us can never know, and that is one of them. My family wasn't the only one she attacked. She went on a murderous rampage, as if she'd lost all reason," he told her, and she could hear the pain lacing his voice.

"I was taken in by my master, a hunter named Toga Yagari. He raised me, taught me how to hunt, knowing that I had become a beast myself. I struggled with it for the longest time, unable to accept the blow fate had dealt me. I used to get sick from the blood tablets, but I eventually grew accustomed to them, though they never really sate the hunger that lives within me," he told her, his tale causing an ache to run through her chest.

She felt pity for him then, his story touching her deeply. He'd not chosen this fate, had been turned against his will when he was only a child. She couldn't imagine the pain he'd felt, the anger that he carried within him.

"So the reason you hate Kaname so…it's because he's a Pureblood?" she asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Among other things. I don't trust Purebloods. They spend more time looking down upon the rest of us than anything else," he nearly growled, his lavender eyes dark with disgust.

"What other things?" she asked, her question seeming to catch him off guard. He sighed mightily, wishing she hadn't asked such a thing.

"Level Es start out as former humans," he revealed, "and if a human is bitten by a Pureblood and turned, if they do not take in the blood of a Pureblood afterward, they fall to Level E. I…Kuran was my donor, so to speak," he admitted, seemingly disgusted by what he'd told her.

"It's for that reason that Kuran thinks he can control me. I may be ungrateful, but he didn't do it to save me. He only did it in hopes that I'd become his puppet, which blew up in his face," he noted, his mood obviously darker since he'd first spoken of the Pureblood.

She considered his story carefully, her fear having faded as he spoke. Though she was still a bit wary, Yuuki knew in her heart that he was genuine. Looking into his eyes, she found no malice within them, only hurt and the hope that she would accept him for what he was. Her hand reached out, coming to rest upon his arm. He looked at her, his eyes seeming to peer into her very soul, seeking forgiveness for keeping so much from her.

"Are they all like you? Ruka, Kain? Or do they…?" He sighed, knowing she'd be disgusted by what he said next.

"We all take the blood tablets, though at times we'll take the blood of each other, if the hunger is at its worst. Only Level Es prey upon humans," he explained, watching as she processed his words.

"You have no need to fear us, Yuuki. In fact, you're safer with us than you could know. Cross has been associated with us for many years. He and Yagari have been colleges for longer than I've been alive. Yagari isn't very fond of vampires himself, but he's adopted Cross's outlook on things over the years. He's become a bit of a pacifist, just as Cross is. He realizes that peace must be maintained and that we can't just go around killing every vampire we come across. I think what happened to me…I think that helped him become more accepting of us," he told her, his arm winding itself about her waist and pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Why did he keep all this from me?" she asked, unconsciously leaning into him, her head resting upon his shoulder.

"He was waiting for the right time. He wanted you to be old enough to understand. It's his wish for you to carry on in his footsteps, to help uphold the peace he's worked so hard for. I know it's a lot to take in at once, Yuuki, and I know how upset you must be with us. But it had to be this way," he said, his lips touching her forehead gently. She shivered, an act that didn't go unnoticed.

"You fear me still, I see," he said, sadness lacing his voice. He moved to pull away, to give her space, but was surprised as her hands gripped his shirt, her eyes piercing his heart.

She sat there, her heart racing in her chest. Her head was swimming with so many thoughts, her emotions threatening to take control of her. Yet, she resisted, knowing that allowing them to get the best of her wouldn't help the situation at all. Her cinnamon colored eyes looked him through, seeming to search his very soul.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, his voice raspy and eyes full of hunger.

Only then did she notice how close he'd gotten to her, her eyes darting from his to his lips and back again. She realized that there was no use in attempting to resist him. She'd grown too fond of the feeling of his arms around her, of his warm lips as they pressed against her own. Even after this massive secret had been revealed, Yuuki still felt drawn to him, still felt great emotion on his account.

"I can't help it. I…I'm scared," she breathed, her palms resting upon the panes of his chest.

"Of me?" he wondered, trying his damndest to control the hunger welling up within him.

"No. I…I don't know," she said, turning away in shame.

"Yuuki," he said, an unfamiliar feeling rising within him. This girl had an uncanny effect on him, like no one else he'd ever known. What was it about her that controlled him so very well? Her eyes met his, tears welling in them without her consent. The sight was nearly his undoing. Gently, his fingers tilted her chin, her body shivering as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Please…tell me this isn't because of me. I never wanted to see this," he told her, his thumb brushing away the rogue tear. He nearly reeled backward as her arms slipped around him, her tiny frame shivering against him.

"You're shaking," he noted, one hand upon the small of her back while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she began, "for what happened to you. I can't imagine how horrible it must be for you, and now I'm only making it worse."

"Yuuki, stop this. You don't owe me anything," he interrupted, feeling her body shake a bit more violently in his grip.

"I've been too afraid to admit it to myself, but you can surely see it. Every time I look at you…" she said, "I drown a little bit more."

His lips touched hers suddenly, surprisingly warm and tender. Her eyes closed, her body moving of its own accord as he held her against him. Mind racing and heart aflame, Yuuki allowed herself to become absolutely lost to his gentle assault.

Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts, though one was prominent: this man…this vampire had saved her life in more ways than one. He'd come along just when her hope was wearing thin, had shown her that even after what she'd been through, there was someone capable of caring for her. There was someone that wanted her, that needed to protect her from the darkness of the world. At that moment, her mind was made up. Vampire or no, Zero had total control of her heart, and there was no way she could allow herself to push him away now.

"I'll show you I'm not afraid," she said, surprising him as she moved to straddle him, her fingers anchoring in his hair as she proceeded to ravage his lips, causing the beast within him to beg to be set free. Her fingers unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of his shirt, her hands then running along the exposed panes of his chest. He leaned back, taking her with him, his arms holding her close against him. His lips broke from hers, a smirk gracing them as she looked down at him, her eyes hazy with want.

"You're testing me again," he chided, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I don't care what you are," she told him suddenly, seeing the flames dancing in his eyes. Her words touched him, made him feel like less of a heel for keeping so much from her.

"Thank you, Yuuki," he said, kissing her with reverence, fighting his own desires as best as he could.

"Zero," she said, "I know what you want to do." Her words confused him for a moment, until suddenly, he realized her meaning. His lavender eyes grew wide, his arms going slack as he did naught but stare at her.

She leaned down, exposing the creamy column of her neck, his eyes closing as the scent of her threatened to overwhelm him. His hunger was reaching an unbearable level, his hand coming to rest upon her neck. He felt her pulse, felt the life force flowing through her veins.

"You said the blood tablets didn't stop your hunger. If this will help…" she began, only to be cut off.

"Don't, Yuuki," he said, turning away from the temptation before him. He could feel himself losing control, and the last things he wished to do were to frighten or harm her. She appeared hurt, sitting up on her knees as her eyes looked him through.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, the hurt sounding in her voice. He remained silent, unable to look at her for fear he'd give in to what she was asking. It was as she fled her spot on the bed that he was on his feet, halting her retreat.

"Zero, just let me go," she said, her voice a mere whisper as he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"You've got it entirely wrong, Yuuki," he told her, backing her up against the wall, causing her heart to flutter within her chest.

Effortlessly, he hoisted her up, her back resting against the wall as her legs laced themselves around him almost automatically. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers, both gentle and wanting. Her hands framed his face, his kiss becoming more desperate as the moments passed, her lips parting as his tongue tasted her.

Her arms moved to pull him ever closer, her body longing to feel his. Fear far behind and desire raging within, Yuuki whimpered slightly against his mouth, a sound that served only to drive him on. He broke away, his labored breaths echoing throughout the room.

"Yuuki," he breathed, his arms like iron around her.

"Don't you know how I've longed for you?" he wondered, turning and depositing her upon his bed in one swift motion. She lay there gazing up at him, his larger frame soon blanketing her smaller form.

"I didn't dare let myself believe it," she said, her eyes full and sincere.

"If you want it, there's nothing of me you can't have," he told her, relishing the feeling of her arms going around him, pulling him down upon her.

"You're all I want," she nearly whispered, her fingers anchoring in his hair as her lips began an assault of their own. An almost feral growl rumbled in his throat, his body tense beneath her hands. His open shirt exposed the muscles of his chest, his lithe beauty nearly her undoing. Her words echoed in his ears, his hand straying beneath her top, relishing in the feeling of her naked skin under his fingers. The buttons of her cardigan landed noisily upon the floor as his hands made short work of it, his mouth descending upon her, dipping dangerously to taste the fair skin of her neck.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

"I trust you," she told him, her lips finding his in the near darkness.

Yuuki felt her body being lifted, his arm tight around her. She was drowning in his lavender eyes, feeling as if she were being absolutely devoured by them. She saw the longing therein, the want that she could easily recognize as her own reflected back at her. Closing her eyes as Zero cradled her against him, she felt the touch of his fangs upon her skin, trailing lightly and causing chills to race through her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, though his lust for her was well on its way to raging out of control and he was quite aware of the fact.

"It's ok," she assured him, closing her eyes as she felt his lips touch her neck. The temptation presented before him was simply too much for him to bear, his every sense in overdrive as his hand pulled her hair back, clearing his way to the newly bared skin of her neck.

He drew her closer and she settled between his legs, his hands tilting her head to the side as his lips again began their gentle assault upon her neck. Her eyes closed as his fangs pierced her skin, a small cry escaping her as he began to take of her life force. The dull pain soon gave way to something far more sinister, her body responding in wicked ways. She found her hands gripping his shoulders, her mouth open in a silent cry as her mind went blank, the feeling unlike anything she'd ever known.

She could hear the sound of him drinking from her, echoing in her ears. Gripping him more tightly, Yuuki heard her own voice sounding throughout the room, unable to contain it any longer. Soon, he pulled back, his tongue lapping at the blood that had trailed down her neck. She shivered as he licked along her collarbone until no trace remained of what he'd done, save for two small puncture wounds on her porcelain neck.

Zero felt the tremor run through her body, felt her shiver in his grip as he drank from her, and it only served to fuel the fire which threatened to overtake him at any moment. She had tasted divinely, just as he'd imagined she would. Savoring the traces of blood which remained upon his tongue, the silver haired vampire turned his attention to the girl in his arms, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned by her stillness. Her hand reached up, her thumb wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. Her breath caught as he took her hand, bringing the bloodied digit to his lips, licking it clean. She watched as he then took her index finger between his lips, his tongue swirling around it, causing flames to dance within her stomach.

"I…I'm fine," she managed, her hand clinging to the front of his open shirt to keep her from collapsing backwards.

"Yuuki…you should stop me," he said, "because I'm not sure what I may do." His words sent a current coursing through her, and she found herself to be both thrilled and frightened by them.

"I don't want you to stop," she told him, her eyes closing as his lips crushed against hers, drowning out her soft moans as he pillaged her mouth. She could taste her blood on his tongue, bitter and metallic. His lips moved then along her skin, down her neck, across her throat and along her collarbone.

Her hands deftly removed his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. Never in her young life had she felt such intense emotion, assaulting her much as his lips assaulted her skin. The feeling of his body, pressed against her own, of the gentle explorations of his hands over her, made her feel as though she were exactly where she was supposed to be.

She'd spent a good deal of her life wandering, a soul in need of some shelter in this tragic world. And now, eyes closed, body craving what she'd been so cautious to put a name to, Yuuki knew that this was her destiny. This man had watched over her, had protected and kept her from any harm. It was with him that she belonged, in his arms and away from fear.

"Zero," she nearly whispered, her heart racing as she held him close.

"I want you," she breathed, the words almost shocking her as she heard herself speak them. Seemingly pleased by her words, he smiled a crooked smile.

"The feeling is quite mutual," he assured her, moving to strip her of her garments. She lay there, bare and feeling totally devoured by his hungry eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered, his head lowering to her once more.

A gasp escaped her as his lips closed around one mound of flesh, his tongue lapping at the hardened bud. His hand kneaded the other, drawing forth small sounds of pleasure from her. Her hands, sure in their travels, dove into his pants, seeking out his desire.

"Wicked girl," he ground out, pressing harder into her as she touched him, feeling the heat of him in her hands.

Soon, he was moving to unbuckle his belt, her hands helping divest him of what remained upon his body. Yuuki nearly stared, just as she had the day she'd seen him in the shower, his body truly that of a man. She could feel the evidence of his desire, pressing against her inner thigh as she lay there, trying to control the tremors running through her. His lips were trailing along her body, which did nothing to quell her shivering. He pulled back suddenly, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. She was quick to catch on to his concern, soon reassuring him.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill," she said softly, recalling how she'd had to be put on them two years ago due to the horrible cramps she experienced on a monthly basis. She'd been incredibly embarrassed to explain the situation to Cross, but he'd always seen to it that she was taken care of and had been quick to take her to the local clinic to have an assessment.

He touched her face, capturing her lips as her arms clung to him, afraid to let him go. Spreading her thighs with his knee, he lowered himself down, her breath catching as he pushed into her. Soon, he realized that this was her first such an encounter, though he wasn't entirely shocked by the revelation.

"It won't hurt for long," he promised, and she nodded, her hands resting upon his back as he kissed her softly. He pushed forward, her painful cry dying against his lips as he took her innocence, his arm around her as he moved within her slowly, trying to allow her body to adjust to his invasion. Yuuki felt the tears leaving the corners of her eyes, the pain threatening to tear her apart, though she clung to him still, unable to push him back.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry," he breathed, though he found himself unable to give her any respite.

Soon though, the pain began to subside and she found herself to be overwhelmed by the bliss that was quickly taking her over, unable to respond to his question. Zero grit his teeth as he granted himself the ultimate pleasure, continuing to move inside her. Her cries of pain had evolved into those of bliss, her legs locking around his, her body infused with his heat.

He was soon rewarded with the sound of her calling his name in the night, her fingernails digging into his back as he felt her body tighten around him. Her head tilted back, the pleasure overtaking her as he felt himself nearing his own release.

His voice called her name as he came undone, her legs tight around him, her nails leaving trails of red down his back. He rolled over to lie beside her, his hand running along her cheek and down her neck as she attempted to catch her breath. The ache between her thighs was more than noticeable, though she tried not to dwell upon it. She only wanted to savor the moment that had transpired between herself and the silver haired vampire that lie beside her.

She looked up at him, her eyes still hazy as she felt his arms slip around her, pulling her in against him. His skin was hot as it pressed against hers, causing the same familiar ache as before to rise within her. Her fingers cleared his silver hair from his face and she noticed the contented look he wore.

Zero realized what he'd allowed himself to do, though he couldn't bring himself to regret anything that had transpired this night, save for the secret that had been leaked. Even so, it seemed that the shock had passed. Yuuki had stayed with him, had given all of herself to him despite knowing what he truly was. That alone caused his heart to burn within his chest, knowing that she cared for him in spite of his affliction.

Dragging himself to his feet, Zero carefully lifted her from his bed, carrying her over to the shower in the corner. He sat her down as he turned on the water, allowing it to warm before stepping under the falling streams, pulling her in along with him.

His hands ran lightly over her body, sending shivers running through her. Her heart fluttered as they snaked between her thighs, helping to wash away the evidence that her virginity had been taken. Yuuki watched the traces of blood as they washed down the drain, though she couldn't find it in herself to regret her actions.

Her eyes closed as he tilted her chin, his lips finding hers as the warmth of the falling water beat down upon them. She slipped her arms around him, finding solace in the cage of his arms as they too went around her. Yuuki sighed, wondering if she was experiencing some mocking dream, though the feeling of his warm skin against hers and of his arms around her was enough to convince her otherwise.

She stood silently as he turned off the water, taking a towel from the bar and beginning to dry her off. Zero then toweled himself dry, noticing that his companion seemed to be in a bit of a daze as she stood naked before him.

"Are you alright?" he wondered, smoothing his palm along her cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed," she replied, giving him a small smile as she took the hand he offered, following him back to his bed. He drew her under the covers with him, pulling them up around them both.

No words came, silent moments ticking by as the morning wore on, the vampire holding his treasure close against him. He noticed that her breath had become slow and rhythmic, signaling that she'd fallen asleep, her head resting upon his shoulder. He leaned over, placing a kiss upon her forehead before settling back in with his arm around her.

Zero vowed silently that nothing, no one would harm this girl, this precious being that he'd come to care volumes for since he'd met her not so long before. Leaning back against his pillow, he stared up through the skylight into the night sky, noticing how many stars dotted the blackness above. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take him, content in the knowledge that Yuuki was with him, safe in his arms where she belonged.

**X-O-X-O**

**Ok, there's Chapter 6. Sorry that took so long to write, but I've been a little busy lately, so I haven't had as much time to update. I'm already working on Chapters 7, so it should be along at some point in the near future. **

**Let me know what you think and if you still like the story. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES.**

**AN****: Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them all. Why does Yuuki have long hair in this story? Because I like long hair. I think it's wicked sexeh'. **

**Annnnd, I'm making Ruka be nice to Yuuki, because that's different. AND I LOVE the RukaxKain thang, so there you go. **

**Okee, expect AU OOC-ness and drama with just a touch of adult goodness. More of that in the next chappie for all you rabid lemony goodness fans. ;P **

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki awoke late in the morning, her eyes fluttering open and taking in the beautiful sight before her. Zero lay next to her, still traversing the land of dreams, the sheet pulled up to his waist and leaving the rest of him bare. One of his arms was around her, holding her close against him as he slept. She watched his chest rise and fall, her hand stretching out and running across it. A smirk graced his lips, though his eyes remained closed.

"Have you been awake long?" he wondered. She was at last granted the sight of his lavender eyes as they looked down upon her, a certain calmness swirling within them.

"No, just a couple of minutes. I was watching you," she confessed, her head resting on his shoulder. The warm scent of him filled her, took her back to the hours before. She was sure that their coupling would be her undoing, having never dreamed of being with such a man in such a way.

"I watched you after you'd fallen asleep this morning, for the longest time. I suppose I was trying to convince myself that you were really here," he told her, his lips touching her forehead softly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one doing that," she muttered, closing her eyes as he tilted her chin, placing a tender kiss upon her lips. Her body ached from their coupling only hours before, further proof that the night hadn't just been a figment of her vivid imagination. She was in fact there with him, the warmth of his body chasing away the chill of the room.

"How do you feel?" he asked, wondering if she would actually admit what was on her mind. He knew there were plenty of thoughts racing through her mind at the time, not the least of which being that he was a vampire, along with the other people she'd come to recently know.

"I feel a lot of things," she responded, causing him to sigh.

"I'm sure you do. I meant how does your _**body**_ feel," he said, leaning down to nip at her ear.

"A little sore," she confessed, smiling as she thought of the night before. He pulled her closer, clearing her hair from her face before laying a kiss upon her lips.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he told her, watching her intently, amused by the flush that stained her cheeks.

"You were right. It didn't hurt for very long," she said, her embarrassment quickly fading away as he kissed her again, her hands moving to frame his face.

"It'll get better each time," he whispered in her ear, his fingers clearing her hair away from her neck before touching the twin puncture wounds he'd left in his wake the night before. He seemed disappointed with himself and she was quick to ease his conscience.

"I don't want you to regret anything. _Anything_," she told him, "because I don't. I'm here because I want to be. I'd rather be here than anywhere else," she confessed, before climbing over between his legs. He looked at her curiously, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as she took hold of him, her head bowing as her tongue tasted him. His fingers tangled in her hair, his head tilting back as he felt her lips close around him. He looked down at her bobbing head, her dark eyes soon looking back at him.

"God, Yuuki," he said brokenly. "You're going to be the end of me."

**X-O-X-O**

"I didn't know you had a car," she noted, sliding into the passenger seat while Zero held the door open for her. He'd taken her around to the back of his building where the black coupe was parked.

"I don't drive it very often," he told her, shutting her door before walking around to the driver's side. She watched him slide into the driver's seat, starting the engine and shifting into gear.

"Where are we going?" she wondered, as they pulled out from the back lot onto the newly plowed street.

"To visit Cross," he replied, causing her to sigh. Now, she'd have to admit that she'd been made aware of the secrets he'd kept from her in the years she'd known him and she wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

"And to get your belongings. I want you to stay with me," he added, her eyes growing wide.

"You're sure about that?" she asked, his hand reaching over and giving hers a squeeze.

"Very sure," he answered, turning towards St. Mary as she sat silently, going over the idea in her mind.

"Cross has taken care of you for this long. Now it's my turn," he told her, a smile touching her lips. Things had happened so fast that she felt as though she were still running to catch up, though despite the shock she'd experienced after her discovery, Yuuki still believed in him.

"Think you can handle me?" she asked, being met by his smirking face.

"_**That**_ has yet to be seen."

**X-O-X-O**

"Yuuki! Kiryu! I was wondering when I'd get the chance to see either of you again," Cross greeted, watching the two approach from down the hall.

"Good to see you, Cross," Zero said, his fingers laced tightly with those of the older man's foster daughter. As they stopped before him, he could see a change in Yuuki's face. He looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what had occurred.

"We need to talk," she told him, his confusion growing as he turned, beginning to lead the way to his study. He opened the door, allowing the couple to enter before walking through himself, closing the door behind him. Gesturing for them to have a seat, he took his place behind the large old desk between them, leaning his chin on his hand as he awaited what was to be said. Yuuki looked to be a bit on edge, though Zero's hand upon her thigh seemed to help chase her uneasiness away.

"So," Cross began, "what's going on?" Yuuki looked to Zero, who only offered a nod to urge her on. This, it seemed, was her conversation to begin.

"I found out," she said bluntly, causing Cross to remove his glasses as he closed his eyes.

"Ah, I see. From you, Kiryu?" he wondered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"From Ruka, actually, though I've done my best to explain it," he replied, Yuuki's hand coming to rest upon his. Noticing that the two seemed even closer than before, Cross smiled softly, having always known that this day would come.

"So, Yuuki, what do you think about all this?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I…I didn't really know _**what**_ to think," she admitted, "but I can't really do anything to change it, now can I?" His smile broadened, his foster child always having been able to cause such a reaction in him.

"I suppose that's true. You know that I had reasons to keep things from you, don't you?" he asked, receiving a nod in response.

"I know. I mean, I'd probably have thought you were nuts if you'd told me before…before I met Zero and the others," she told him, her eyes catching Zero's as she spoke.

"I know it's a heavy burden to carry, but you're strong, Yuuki. I'd have sent you to live elsewhere long ago had I thought you couldn't handle this," he said, his eyes catching sight of the puncture wounds on her neck through her long brown hair. He sighed, dismissing the discovery, knowing that bringing attention to it would serve no purpose.

"I'll admit, it was a bit of a shock, but I understand why it had to be this way. It'll be ok, Cross," she told him, though she wasn't quite sure if she believed it yet herself. Cross nodded, running a hand through his dirty blond mane. His eyes landed upon Zero, who had sat watching Yuuki all the while.

"Well, Kiryu. Do you have something to ask me?" he inquired, leaning forwards, elbows on his desk as he awaited his response.

"You see too much, Cross," he chided, "but I _**do**_ have something to ask. I want Yuuki to live with me." The older man regarded his request for a time, his eyes coming at last to rest upon his foster daughter, who seemed to be holding her breath as she awaited his reply.

"I see. Well, you're old enough now to make your own decisions, Yuuki. If what Kiryu is offering is what you want, I won't stand in your way," he said, seeing the relief washing over her.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful," Yuuki said, "but I don't want to burden you anymore, either."

"Yuuki, you've never been a burden to me a day in your life. I only have one request: that you keep coming here for your lessons," he said. This girl would have an education if it killed him.

"Ok, fair enough," she told him, glad that he was such an easy going guy. Part of her had wondered if he would object, though she knew that after he'd found out Zero had been with her before that nothing else would bother him.

"Alright, Kiryu. I'll leave her in your hands. But if I find that she's unhappy or in any danger, I'll bring her back before you can blink," he said, his eyes locked with those of the vampire across from him.

"Understood," Zero said simply, standing and taking Yuuki with him.

"I'll protect her, Cross. That I promise you," he told the man across the desk from them, receiving a nod in return.

"See to it that you do. I suppose you'll need a hand with your belongings," he noted, starting for the door.

"Thank you, dad," Yuuki said, unlacing her fingers from Zero's and capturing her foster father in a hug.

"Thank _**you**_, Yuuki, for understanding," he told her, returning her embrace as his eyes stared down the vampire over her shoulder. Unspoken words flowed between them, an understanding being reached without a word being uttered.

"Alright, let's get to it, then," he said, releasing her as he led the way out the door. Zero took her hand once again, leading her out into the hallway after Cross.

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki stood looking around her room, which had never been very cluttered to begin with. But now, after she, Zero and Cross had boxed what few belongings she owned, it looked more barren than ever. All she had were clothes, an extra pair of shoes, some toiletries and a few trinkets from her childhood in a small wooden box, none of which took up much room.

Cross helped stow the three boxes into the small back seat of Zero's car before tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Be good for Kiryu," he said with a wink, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon, ok?" she replied, before sliding into her seat, Cross shutting the door behind her. Locking eyes with Zero once more, Cross turned back to the church, leaving his foster daughter in his hands.

**X-O-X-O**

As she looked at the small pile of boxes in his floor, Yuuki felt his arms go around her from behind and she closed her eyes as she settled into him. It all seemed like some dream, though she knew that it was indeed her new reality.

"I never thought I'd be living with a vampire," she mused, "or that I'd be falling for one," she added, soon feeling his hot breath against her neck.

"You're falling for me, are you? Well, I'll have to try harder, then…until you've fallen for me completely," he said, sending chills racing along her spine.

"Keep that up and you won't have to try very hard," she whispered, feeling his hands slipping beneath her coat and running along her body.

"Maybe I should keep you home from work tonight," he noted, resting his chin on her shoulder as he continued his divine torture.

"I don't think Ruka would appreciate that very much," she pointed out, turning to face him, still in his grip. Her hands touched his face, a gasp escaping her as he pulled her flush against him. She soon felt his lips upon hers, making it more than a little difficult to disagree with his idea.

"She'll be fine for one night," he said, his hands slipping her coat from her shoulders. Before she knew it, she was falling backwards onto the couch, his body coming to rest atop her. His lips left her completely breathless in their wake, his hands snaking under her shirt to touch the soft skin beneath.

Well on the way to losing herself, Yuuki somehow managed to break their heated kiss, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him.

"You're good at this torture thing," she muttered, causing him to grin.

"Torture? I could've sworn from those sounds you were making that you liked it," he returned, his lips dipping to trace along the column of her neck. She closed her eyes, her fingers anchoring in his silver hair as she allowed herself to drown a little bit more.

Her shirt was open, his mouth closed around her breast, fingers molding the other before Yuuki snapped herself out of her momentary stupor, her breaths heavy as drew him close for one last kiss before her hands pushed him back. He seemed irritated, a disappointed look upon his face.

"I've got to get to work," she informed him, sliding herself out from under him and beginning to make herself decent once again, his eyes watching her all the while. She couldn't help but feel like a rabbit caught in a wolf's gaze under those eyes, her hands shaking a bit as she attempted to button her top.

"Here, let me," he offered, his lips still curved into a smile as his fingers went about fastening the remainder of the buttons. Her entire body felt hot as she sat there, wishing that she hadn't been so hasty to speak of working. This was how she usually felt around him, especially when he was taking his sweet time buttoning her shirt, that goddamn smirk of his nearly enough to put her into an early grave.

"Stop making this so hard," she sighed, closing her eyes as his teeth nipped at her neck. She soon felt his tongue running along her skin, across the puncture wounds he'd left before. His hunger had yet to dissipate, but he refused to use her like some prey animal. When he took from her, he wanted to be sure she enjoyed every second of it.

"Sorry. My mistake," he said, getting swiftly to his feet and leaving her alone on the couch, feeling totally neglected. She wanted to beg him to take up his previous position once again, though her mind convinced her otherwise.

"You didn't have to…" she began, only to let out a small shriek as he pulled her to her feet, her body coming into full contact with his.

"Make up your mind, would you?" he scolded, taken aback as her lips touched his, making it nearly impossible for him to give up their game. She pulled back, the lust in her eyes unmistakable.

"Sorry. Will you drop me off?" she asked, turning towards the door. His hand grabbed hold of hers, causing her to turn to him with a curious face. Slowly, he drew her closer, until their foreheads touched.

"Alright. But when we get home tonight…be prepared," he warned, his voice husky as she realized exactly what he was implying. She felt her cheeks warming, the thought of being with him enough to push her over the edge.

"If you keep this up, I won't be going to work after all," she griped, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Be a good girl and go. Just don't forget what I've told you," he said, before gathering her coat from the floor and holding it as she slipped her arms in.

"How _**could**_ I?" she asked, before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

**X-O-X-O**

Ruka looked up as the chime sounded, watching the small brunette step through the door, followed closely by her tall, silver haired companion. She swallowed hard, hoping that Zero's temper had cooled since their last meeting. She'd encountered his wrath when she and Kain had brought Yuuki to his loft, though she realized in a way, she'd deserved his anger.

She hadn't seen either of them since but it seemed that Yuuki had taken the discovery well after the initial shock had worn off, considering the fact that she'd entered the café holding Zero's hand. That sight alone was enough to tell her that her cohort had managed to smooth everything over with the adorable human he'd become so smitten with.

Business was slow, only Kain and a few unknown patrons sitting around the café as the pair made their way towards where Ruka sat at the counter, a half emptied glass of dissolved blood tablets before her. Ruka swallowed hard, preparing for impact should Zero's anger strike out towards her. But nothing came, his visage seeming completely opposite what she'd been expecting. She noted the contented air about them both, her reasoning deducing the cause in record time. So _**that's**_ how they'd made up, eh? How cheeky.

"Good afternoon," Ruka greeted, smiling genuinely as the two came to a stop beside her. Yuuki felt Kain's eyes upon her, though she didn't return his gaze. Instead, she focused on Ruka, the one that had caused her world to fall into chaos not so long ago. As she looked the sandy blond woman over, Yuuki found herself unable to hold it against her. She was sure Ruka hadn't had any malice in her heart when she'd revealed the secret that had been kept from her for the past several years. Even still, facing her afterward was proving to be slightly awkward.

"Hey. Looks like it's a slow day," Yuuki returned, the warmth of Zero's hand seeming to travel from her fingers and along the length of her arm. It was most reassuring, chasing away the doubts that remained looming over her.

Ruka looked at Zero, wondering if he would ever be speaking in her general direction again. But, this was how he was with most people, wasn't it? Only this girl, it seemed, was able to draw forth anything more from him than the cold apathy and violence that most others were privy to on a daily basis. Even after knowing him for many years, Ruka had only known him to be content while on his nightly hunts…until he'd been exposed to Yuuki.

Since then, she'd even seen him smile once or twice, something that almost scared her witless. This girl was indeed causing him to behave in strange ways, though Ruka thought it did nothing but help him. He'd lived such a lonely life since his family had been murdered, never letting anyone break through the walls he'd erected around himself. But now, he seemed quite content to allow the small russet haired girl before her to do just that. Ruka smiled, finally inciting speech from the silver haired vampire.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, causing a small laugh to escape her.

"Oh, nothing. Just noticing what an adorable pair you two make," she answered, causing a blush to stain Yuuki's cheeks. My, but this girl was fun to tease.

"Hmph," Zero grumped, a smirk gracing his lips as he too noticed the flush that had crept into his companion's cheeks.

"Don't tease her, Ruka. It makes her blush, you see," he said, grunting as the object of his torment elbowed him in the ribs. Ruka's bell like laughter surrounded them, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"My, my. Looks like you may have your hands full," she noted, watching as Zero's arm slipped around Yuuki, his fingers tilting her chin up. His lavender eyes devoured her where she stood, and she swore that her knees would buckle beneath her at any moment.

Yuuki gasped as his mouth claimed hers hungrily, a bit embarrassed by his lack of restraint in such a public place. Despite the fact, her fingers had soon threaded through his silver hair, the girl leaning up on her toes as he continued his all out assault on her lips.

Ruka watched with awe and amusement as the two finally separated, having garnered the attention of every last being in the room. Yuuki seemed as though she'd become a puddle in the floor at any moment, Ruka noticing how hazy her eyes had become after her encounter with the vampire that was effectively stealing her very breath away.

"Careful Zero, or she won't be able to work tonight," Ruka chided, resting her chin on her hand. Ignoring her comment entirely, Zero leaned down until his lips were but a breath away from those of his lover.

"I'll pick you up later. Be a good girl, and don't forget what I said," he whispered, sending chills racing along her spine.

"Ok," she managed, her insides nearly liquefying as he placed a kiss upon her cheek. She watched him as he departed, an odd feeling of loss attempting to overtake her. The chime sounded and he was gone, leaving her feeling slightly awkward as she stood there, several sets of eyes focused upon her.

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Yuuki forced herself out of her momentary stupor, hanging her coat up and grabbing her apron. As she tied it around her waist, she saw Ruka gesture for her to have a seat next to her and she obliged without a second thought. She took a seat, awaiting what the sandy blond vampire would have to say.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, for what I had to do. But it seems things have worked out well after all," she noted, receiving a nod in return.

"I don't blame you for what you did. I know you were just doing what you thought was right, and I appreciate that," Yuuki told her, flashing a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. You're sure you're ok with all of it?" Ruka wondered, seeing her face change, a certain calm seeming to settle over her.

"I believe in Zero, and if he trusts you all, I have no reason not to," she said. Ruka looked at her curiously as she took one of her hands in hers, her smile returning shortly.

"I hope we can be good friends," Yuuki said, a smile likewise erupting across Ruka's face.

"I'd like that, too. I hope that you'll get to know all of us with time," she told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure I will. I guess I'd better get to work," Yuuki noted, as she released Ruka's hand. Getting to her feet, Ruka watched as she checked on this table and that, making sure everyone had what they needed. As she came to Kain, he offered her a smile before bringing his glass to his lips.

"I see you're feeling better," he noted, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Ruka called me last night and the two of us took you to Zero's," he explained, recalling Zero's rage from the night before.

"I take it he's calmed down? He was quite livid after he discovered what had happened," he told her, seeing the embarrassment wash across her face.

"I'm sorry if he overreacted because of me. Everything's ok now, though. He explained things and I've accepted them," she said, the door chiming as more patrons entered.

"Don't' fret over it. I'm glad things are settled. You and Zero seem to have gotten closer," he pointed out, chuckling as he noticed her cheeks flush.

"You all are adept at teasing, aren't you?" she wondered dryly, only slightly annoyed that Kain's apparent amusement was at her expense.

"But thank you for helping last night. You and Ruka must be close as well," she said, watching as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not overly so," he muttered, regret lacing his voice as he shot a sideways glance at Ruka.

"You sound disappointed," Yuuki said, and she swore she could see the heat creeping into his cheeks at her words.

"I'm not one to speak of it at length, but yes, you could say that," he told her, stealthily watching as Ruka sat, oblivious to his attention.

So, Kain had a thing for Ruka, did he? Yuuki smiled inwardly, wondering if she could help to remedy the situation in some way. Noticing that she had new customers to attend to, the russet haired girl leaned down, making her request.

"I've got to see to them, but will you meet me outside afterwards?" she asked, seeing his eyebrow arch at her request.

"Sure. I'll be waiting, then," he said, having finished off his "wine". She watched as he got to his feet, making his way towards Ruka to bid her farewell. The door chimed as he took his leave, Yuuki delivering two glasses and a full bottle to the newly arrived vampires that she didn't know. She wondered just how many of them dwelled in this city, the thought still a touch perturbing to her. Brushing her thoughts from her mind, she made her way behind the counter, donning her coat before turning to Ruka.

"Is it ok if I step out for a minute? I'll be right back," she assured her, receiving a nod of approval.

"No problem. It's not very busy anyway. I'll take care of things," she told her, sliding off her stool and slipping past Yuuki to dig around behind the counter. She sat a large jar upon the counter, filled with cash. Digging through it, Ruka drew out a decent sum of money before handing it to Yuuki.

"Here. Your tips from last week. I'll pay you for the week later on, ok?" she asked, humored by the girl's wide eyes. Yuuki took the proffered bills, making a note to count it later on, as she didn't want to appear overzealous in front of anyone.

"Thank you. I could use this," she told her, cramming the cash into her jeans pocket.

"I'll be back soon," she said again, before leaving Ruka alone to take care of the café.

As she stuck her head out the door, she saw Kain, waiting as he said he would several feet down the sidewalk. He looked at her curiously as she approached, and he wondered exactly what she was scheming.

"So," Yuuki began, leaning against the building, "you like Ruka," she said simply, causing Kain to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Don't waste time, do you?" he asked, his sudden embarrassment more than a little amusing.

"Well, you must, if you helped her out like you did last night, and it must mean something since she called for _**your**_ help," Yuuki pointed out. He seemed to consider her words for a moment, his fingers running through his spiky hair.

"So why don't you say anything to her?" she asked, pulling her coat in more tightly about herself as a cold gust of wind hit her. Kain was silent, his eyes gazing off into the distance as he looked away. It seemed that she'd hit a nerve, though that hadn't been her intention in the least.

"It's complicated," he said at last, his eyes finally focusing on her. She saw a certain sadness within them and though she was unsure why, it bothered her greatly.

"That may be, but you should still tell her how you feel. If you don't, then…"

"It'd only be a waste of time. She has her sight set elsewhere," he said, "and it's not something I can trifle with. I don't want to upset her, so I won't say anything."

Yuuki considered his words, her curiosity having not been satisfied. Still, realized he must really care about Ruka, to simply stand by and watch her chase after someone else instead of taking any action for fear he would trouble her. She spoke before she could think twice, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Anyone I know?" she asked, seeing the pain shoot across Kain's handsome face. A sad smile graced his lips, his words pure misery as he spoke them.

"Kaname Kuran," he answered, her eyes growing wide. So, Ruka had a thing for the Pureblood, did she? For some reason, Yuuki wasn't overwhelmingly surprised by the revelation. Even after finding that it was Kaname she was infatuated with, Yuuki still wasn't content to leave it be.

"Does it really matter?" she asked. "If you feel this way about her, you shouldn't just stand by. You should fight for her."

"Fight Kaname? Yuuki, that's not something anyone should attempt," he said, his voice laced with sadness.

"It's hard, watching him ignore her feelings. We're much the same, Ruka and I. We both long for someone we cannot have. I understand her well in that respect, but I cannot bring her any pain," he explained, his words touching her very heart.

Yuuki found herself so moved by the situation that she almost felt the urge to cry. Kain was definitely noble, that she was sure of. The circumstances he'd described were like something out of a TV drama, and her mind raced trying to come up with something to change his mind. She sighed mightily, craning her neck to look up at him.

"If it were me, I don't think I could stop myself. I couldn't keep it bottled up like you have. I admire you for caring so much for her. It's really selfless, what you've done. But don't deny yourself happiness if you can take hold of it. I mean, I never imagined I'd have anyone. I never knew what it was like to really care for someone, until I met Zero. It's the greatest feeling I've ever known, to know that someone wants me. You won't know until you try, Kain. She may be waiting for you to say something," Yuuki pointed out, causing him to shake his head.

"You're too much, little girl. Maybe you're right…but I can't put my happiness above hers. For now, I'll be content just to be near her," he said, his features reflecting his melancholy. Yuuki felt her heart threatening to break, his words more than she could bear. She determined then that she had to do something to help him, though she wasn't yet sure what she _could_ do. Her hand stretched out, coming to rest upon his arm as he eyed her warily.

"Don't give up. I'm sure things will work out, as long as you have faith in yourself," she said, giving him a smile. He managed to smile back, though she could tell how his heart was aching. He chuckled then, surprising her a bit.

"Thanks for the pep talk. I suppose we'll see," he told her, turning to retreat to the red coupe parked in front of the building.

"Take care of Zero," he called, before slipping into his car. She watched him go, her heart still paining her due to what he'd revealed. This had "love story" written all _over_ it, but he'd convinced himself that confessing his feelings would do nothing but bring Ruka pain. She watched as he pulled away, her eyes trailing his car as he disappeared down the street. She turned back, her mind reverting back to Zero's words. As she entered the café, the cold wind nipping at her heels, she wondered exactly what he had in mind for her, warmth rushing to her cheeks as the door shut behind her.

**X-O-X-O**

**Okee, that's chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be along in the near future, so let me know what you think and I hope that you enjoyed this one!**

***Cosmic Moon Baby* **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES! But if I did, you can bet things would be going differently about now. *prays* Please, God…let Zeki prevail in the end. Pweez? **

**Anyhoo, here's some more AU action, comin' at ya' courtesy of the Cosmic One. Thanks to everyone for all your kind reviews thus far. I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

**Expect drama, some OOC-ness, ***_**WARNING**_*** **_**lots**_** of lemony goodness (a lil' kink, too) and plenty of gooey lovey dovey happenings! I suppose some think that the physical relationship between Zero and Yuuki has moved/is moving rather quickly in this fic. True. But that's ok, yeah? I mean, I don't want this fic to be like 100 Chapters long, so it kinda' HAD to move fast. ;P**

**You all know I have an unnatural dislike for Kaname, but he makes a mischievous appearance in this chappie (but I didn't enjoy writing it. Curse you, Kaname!) But you can't have a Zeki fic without Kaname in it somewhere, right? Ugh. **

**I'm kinda' unsure about this chapter, but I hope someone out there likes it, anyway. Here goes! **

**X-O-X-O**

The evening passed fairly quickly, Yuuki bustling from table to table. Though she should've been a bit more than creeped out being surrounded by strange vampires, she found herself to be strangely at ease as she flitted around the café. At 8 o'clock, Ruka departed, leaving Yuuki alone for the remaining two hours to close up. Rima and Shiki paid a visit just after she'd left, and Yuuki spent a while sitting with them, talking as if they were old friends. She was surprised by how easy they were to talk to, even after she'd found out about their secret.

"So, you're ok with all this, then?" Rima wondered, sipping her drink delicately as Shiki leaned his elbows on the table. Yuuki nodded, a smile touching her lips.

"It was hard at first, but Zero made me understand. I trust you all," she told them, Rima draining her glass.

"Can I get you more?" Yuuki asked, Shiki shaking his head.

"We need to be going. We have a job tomorrow," he told her, causing a puzzled look to appear on her face.

"We're models," Rima said nonchalantly, and it was easy for Yuuki to believe. She'd noticed that every vampire she knew was beautiful, and Shiki and Rima were no exception. Shiki was definitely a pretty boy and Rima looked like a living doll, her hair always pulled into pigtails. Tonight she wore a short black dress with purple and black striped stockings and maryjanes, making her look even more like a walking piece of art.

"I can see why," Yuuki muttered, a smile gracing Rima's lips.

"You're sweet, Yuuki. I like you," she informed her, getting to her feet as Shiki held her coat open for her. She slipped into it, waving goodbye.

"Have a good night," Shiki told her, before the two disappeared out the door into the night.

**X-O-X-O**

Zero stalked his prey, his steps making not a sound as he made his way around the abandoned dock, darkness surrounding him. No lights were here to inhibit his stealth, his Bloody Rose held securely in front of him as he grew closer to his target. He could sense the Level E nearby, the foul scent offending his sense of smell. Suddenly he stopped, turning abruptly as he fired, a painful shout echoing around him. He walked forward, his foot landing hard on the chest of the former human lying on the ground, fangs bared as he took the last breaths he would ever know.

"I'm executing you for your crimes against humanity, vampire," Zero spat, disgusted by the sight before him.

"You…you're one of us," the Level E groaned, causing Zero to flash his fangs, his anger swift. His foot ground into the wound he'd inflicted, his victim howling in pain as the apathetic hunter looked down upon him.

"I will never be one of you," he ground out, before finishing his work, the vampire dissolving under his foot, leaving no trace of his deed behind. Holstering his weapon, Zero pulled his coat in more tightly about himself, noticing that snow had begun to fall once again. He walked on, sensing no more targets in the area, until he made his way back to his car.

His thoughts drifted to Yuuki, of the feeling of her small body beneath him as he drove into her, her warmth enveloping him. Smiling as he allowed his devious thoughts to overtake him, he plotted what he wished to do with her after he returned home, wondering if she'd be able to handle it. He imagined her voice crying his name, a sound that was absolutely blissful to hear. After stalking around on this frigid night, he longed to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his own, to feel her gentle hands upon him.

He slid into the driver's seat, his car soon disappearing as he drove towards the other side of the city to retrieve his treasure for the night.

**X-O-X-O**

At around 10 o'clock, Yuuki was busy cleaning up, her back turned as the door chimed, signaling a late arrival.

"I'm sorry, I was just closing up," she said before turning to face the newcomer. She nearly gaped as she took in the sight of Kaname, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he walked towards her. A chill skipped through her, the story Zero had told her drifting through her mind as he approached, stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"Hello, Yuuki. Sorry to stop in so late, but I wondered if I might speak with you," he said, pulling out a nearby chair for her. She swallowed hard, realizing that if Zero knew she were there alone with the Pureblood he would have a conniption. Still, she found herself sitting, watching as he took a seat across from her.

"So, what can I do for you?" she wondered, moving back after their knees brushed together under the small table. He seemed amused by her actions, sitting straight in his chair as he regarded her.

"I hear you've discovered our secrets," he began, and she suddenly felt ridiculously self conscious, as if his dark eyes were tearing into her very soul.

"I did. But everything has been resolved. No need to concern yourself," she assured him, blanching as he smiled a dazzling smile. There was a certain treacherous aura to this man, though Yuuki found herself seemingly stuck to her chair, unable to put any distance between herself and the vampire across from her.

"I take it Kiryu was quick to ease your mind," he said, seemingly bothered by having to utter her lover's name.

"He's the reason that I'm still here," she told him, gasping as his hands took hold of hers, the Pureblood leaning across the small table towards her.

"It's a pity, really, that you've become involved with such a coarse fellow as Kiryu. He's really not the type to bring himself to care for anyone," he pointed out, frowning as she slipped her hands from his, leaning back in her chair. Anger stirred within her, his words burning her as he spoke them. He didn't know anything, she thought, had no idea what Zero was truly like. She wondered what hidden agenda he was trying to fulfill as he sat, staring her down with his dangerous eyes.

"You must not know him very well, if that's what you think," she told him, getting to her feet as she prepared to end their strange conversation.

"Can I get you anything? If not, I really need to close up. Zero will be here soon," she said as she removed her apron, hanging it on its hook. She gasped as she felt his body pressing into her back, his hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of her. Heart racing, she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shivering despite her attempts to control it. He leaned down, smiling against her hair.

"I see that I too can cause a reaction from you," he whispered, her fear growing within as he kept his position, his body pressing harder against her.

"Don't kid yourself," she spat, breaking from the cage of his arms and taking several steps back, her eyes cold as she looked at him. Her words, full of venom, only served to humor him further. His interest in her had grown exponentially since he'd learned of Zero's connection with her, the Pureblood always eager to pay him back for his disobedience. But since he'd first met her, Kaname had been fascinated by the small russet haired girl. He could see why Zero was so taken by her. Not only was she beautiful, but she carried a fire within her, causing him to imagine what it'd be like to have her between his sheets.

She quickly grabbed her coat, donning it as she walked towards the door. She waited for him, obviously annoyed by his mere presence. This, he mused, would be most entertaining. He walked out the door as she held it open, flipping off the lights before locking the door behind her. Before she could take a step, his fingers took hold of her wrists, pinning them against the building behind her as he pressed her against the cold stone.

"You should be kinder to me. I'm sure we could be quite close," he said smoothly, his head bowing dangerously close to her. He was strong…too strong for her to fight. Her eyes went wide as his lips crushed against hers, her body thrashing wildly in an attempt to escape his grasp. It was as his tongue attempted to plunder her mouth that she did the only thing she could do. She bit down on his lip so hard that she tasted blood, his head snapping back as she gasped for air. His hands released her, the Pureblood taking a step back in order to collect himself.

She was shocked to see his lips curve into a smile, his tongue laving at his bleeding lip. She watched in amazement as his wound disappeared, leaving no trace of what she'd done behind. Scrubbing her hand against her lips, she spat, the metallic taste lingering on her tongue.

He looked down at her, her defiance only fueling the fire she'd caused to erupt within him. Perhaps this wouldn't be as simple as he'd thought.

"Don't _**touch**_ me," she said coldly, feeling absolutely violated as his eyes continued ripping her apart.

"Such an obstinate thing. You should know that I always get what I want," he told her, seeing her wrap her arms about herself.

"I'm glad we could chat, Yuuki. I'll see you again soon," he said, his hand smoothing along her cheek before he turned, disappearing into the night and leaving her stunned and alone. She stood there for a few minutes, relieved as Zero pulled up beside her, leaning over and pushing the door open for her. She slid into the seat, caught off guard as his lips touched hers, his tongue invading her mouth before she could protest. Suddenly he pulled back, shock written across his face.

"Why do I taste blood?" he asked, taking a deep breath as he held his bloodlust in check. He awaited her answer, knowing by the taste that it wasn't _**her**_ blood that lingered in her mouth. Her taste was unmistakable and this definitely wasn't it.

"It's not yours," he stated matter-of-factly, his mind full of all sorts of ideas, none of which sat well with him in the least.

"I'll tell you everything when we get home," she promised, her hand coming to rest upon his thigh. He eyed her strangely, his heart aching a bit as he saw her distress.

"What happened, Yuuki? Tell me," he prompted, touching her face gently. Only then did he notice how cold she was and he turned the heater up, hoping it would help to warm her.

"Please, Zero. I'll tell you when we get home. Trust me," she asked, closing her eyes as he leaned forward, placing a kiss upon her lips.

"As you wish," he said, before starting off towards his loft, snow falling steadily as they drove in silence, her hand still resting upon his thigh.

**X-O-X-O**

"He did _**what**_?" Zero nearly roared, having just been filled in on the earlier actions of the very Pureblood he despised only moments before.

She watched him rage about the room, almost afraid but knowing better. He would never unleash his anger upon her, that she was sure of. After a moment of watching him pace, his gun in hand, she spoke, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Zero," she tried, his head whipping around towards her. His eyes were full of fury, his anger evident by his darkened eyes.

"I don't want you working at the café anymore," he said suddenly, causing her to start.

"What? Zero, calm down. Please?" she asked, starting towards him cautiously. He stood there, watching her all the while.

"You never should've been exposed to him in the first place. I don't want you there anymore," he repeated, causing heat to rise in her cheeks. She wasn't a child, and yet here he was, treating her like one.

"Would you _**please**_ calm down?" she asked again, stopping just before him, her hand coming to rest upon his arm. Her touch seemed to quiet his anger a bit, though he was still intent on raising hell for what had happened.

"How can I calm down, Yuuki, with what that bastard pulled tonight?" he asked, his voice laced with his fury.

She sighed, her hand gently taking hold of his Bloody Rose, loosening it from his grip and sitting it on the coffee table. Her arms went about his waist, her head resting against his chest as she did her best to quell his anger before he did something irrational. Zero was normally quite collected, but when his fuse was lit, woe be unto anyone that crossed him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him stay," she said, feeling his body tense.

"Fucking Pureblood thinks he owns the world and everything in it. I don't trust him, especially around you," he raged, his arms coming up to hold her tightly. His possessive nature was both flattering and annoying, but she knew where he was coming from. Kaname was definitely not one to be trifled with. She could feel it in her very bones.

"Maybe I brought it upon myself," she said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Don't think that. He's just a bastard and he's using you to agitate me. He knows exactly what he's doing," he told her, his feral nature beginning to claw to the surface. This was his girl and Kuran knew by now that it was so. It angered Zero to no end that he'd chosen to play this cat and mouse game with her.

She could feel his grip on her tighten, her heart beginning to beat more erratically in her chest. She leaned up, taming the raging vampire before her with her kiss, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. With slow calculation, they went about undressing one another, their clothes soon strewn about the floor.

Zero led her to the bed, drawing her onto his lap, their lips meeting once more as flames coursed through their bodies. Yuuki reveled in his touch, his hands and his lips chasing away the feeling of Kaname that lingered upon her. She kissed him fiercely, her fingers anchoring in his hair as his hands ran along her naked skin, warming her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should've been there," he said, kissing her cheeks softly, his sentiment touching her heart.

"Don't think about it anymore. Just think about me," she said, gasping as he rolled her onto her back. She watched him curiously as he dug through the drawer of his night table, pulling out what appeared to be a tie before he again loomed over her, a wicked smile upon his face.

He straddled her body, leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss, her body yearning for his touch. Slowly he pulled back, leaving her breathless in his wake. She felt his hands, pinning her wrists above her head, his smile becoming more devious as she realized his intent.

"Remember what I told you earlier? I wasn't kidding," he informed her, her eyes looking up to watch him binding her wrists before tying them to his wrought iron headboard, securing them with a knot. Her heart thumped madly within her chest as she anticipated what was to come, her body already aching.

"It was a long cold night tonight, and now you've gone and made me jealous," he said, his lips hovering above hers, just out of reach. Yuuki struggled against her bonds, his lips still a mere breath from her own while his hands held her to the mattress. He really was adept at torture, she thought, and he'd only just begun.

"I did no such thing," she breathed, still struggling to claim his lips as her own, though he'd yet to allow her victory.

"Didn't you? Don't you realize just how jealous what you've said makes me? To think of another man touching you…" he said, his tongue tracing the shape of her lips, an intense heat pooling in her stomach. Her cry died against his mouth as his tongue slipped between her lips, her body at his mercy. He tasted her thoroughly, noticing how she gasped for breath as he pulled back, his lips moving down her chin and along her neck. His tongue ran along her skin, drawing forth more sounds from the girl that lay immobilized beneath him.

"I only want you," she said, gasping as his mouth descended upon her bare breast, her eyes closing as she felt his hands slip down her body.

"Is that so? Show me," he said, looking devilish as he gazed down upon her before his mouth moved to her neck, leaving bruises in its wake. She strained for more contact, her arms longing to hold him to her, though she was content to allow him to continue teasing her for a time.

"I can't hear you," he whispered darkly, his fangs extending to trail along the column of her neck. He heard her moan, her body straining against her bonds, head tilted back as she prepared for the painful pleasure to come.

"Do it," she bade, his tongue laving at her neck just before his fangs sank into her flesh, causing her voice to echo throughout the room. The more she pulled, the tighter her bonds became, her fingers gripping them tightly as he drank from her, her taste just as saccharine as he'd remembered it to be. His arms were around her, holding her to him, feeling her body writhing in his grip. She tasted even sweeter than he'd recalled, her blood seemingly made more delectable by her current state.

"That's a good girl," he whispered, his tongue then pressing against the small puncture wounds until the blood had ceased its flow. He licked the remaining red liquid life from her collarbone, pulling back to look upon his treasure, bound and aching for his touch. He watched her struggle, her body hot under his hands.

"Untie me," she asked, her eyes closing as his tongue invaded her mouth. She tasted her blood, traces of the metallic liquid lingering in his mouth. Pulling back, he hovered over her, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"In due time. I haven't finished punishing you yet," he told her, her voice reaching his ears as his lips trailed down her neck, his teeth nipping lightly at her bare breast. She writhed under him, wondering how much longer her body would be able to stand his game.

"Zero…please," she managed, nearly losing herself as his fingers slipped between her thighs, her body arching into his hand. He smiled, his tongue trailing along her stomach, feeling her quiver beneath him. Parting her thighs, she cried out sharply as his tongue tasted the tenderness between them, her voice sounding throughout the room. She looked down to find his lavender eyes gazing up at her, her body feeling as though it were engulfed in flame despite the chill of the room.

"You're so cute when you beg," he noted, before continuing his onslaught. She seemed even more sensitive than usual and the vampire made a mental note to bind her more often, to draw out her pleasure as much as possible.

He heard her soft moans, felt her body moving to meet his touch. Yuuki closed her eyes, meeting her end as her voice cried out, her body shaking in his grip. She wanted so to touch him, to hold him close to her, though it appeared as though he wasn't yet finished with his blissful torture.

"You're being cruel," she breathed, straining against her bonds, his lips still just out of her reach as he loomed over her, a smile upon his face.

"Cruel? No, baby. I'm only loving you," he told her, his tongue sliding along her neck, her legs twining around his hips, drawing him closer. Pleased by how eager she'd become, Zero positioned himself, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed forward, causing her voice to cry out once more.

He felt her legs tighten around him, drawing him further inside her. He watched the pleasure play across her face, her eyes closed and mouth open, her fingers gripping her bonds tightly as she allowed him to pay homage to her in a way that only he could. Each thrust of his body brought her closer to the edge of the abyss, her voice crying his name as she at last lost control, her body clamping down around him. Soon after, he collapsed upon her, his damp hair tickling her skin. His tongue darted out, trailing lazily along her breast as he took in the sweet scent of her.

She watched as he leaned up, his fingers untying her and removing her bonds from around her wrists. He frowned as he discovered bruises and small lacerations from where she'd strained so desperately against her bonds, cursing himself for bringing her any pain. He brought her wrist to his lips, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he told her, her eyes looking him through as he brought her other wrist to his lips. He was surprised as she sat up, her arms going around him, holding him close against her. Her fingers anchored in his hair as she climbed onto his lap, tugging his head back. Her tongue invaded his lips, causing a low growl to rumble in his throat.

"You could never hurt me," she informed him, before claiming his lips as her own once more.

**X-O-X-O**

A gust of early winter wind caught the man's hair, his eyes looking out over the lights of the city. He wondered to himself where the subject of his hunt would be found. Surely it wouldn't be very complicated. His reputation, he was sure, would precede him. That was what had led him to this city in the first place, in fact. Now, after so many days spent searching, he'd finally arrived.

"My, my. Won't you be surprised," the man said aloud, another gust of cold air assaulting him. He began walking, unsure of exactly where his feet would take him, his intentions clear in his own mind. He would take everything, destroy all his adversary held dear. Until then, he wouldn't allow himself any peace. He smiled to himself. As if he would _**ever**_ know peace.

**X-O-X-O**

Zero's eyes opened, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him. He was quick to glance over, relieved to find Yuuki sleeping soundly under his arm. Nothing seemed amiss, save for the feeling that had taken up residence within him. All was quiet, only the stars watching them as the two lay in his bed, having made love into the wee hours of the morning. It was nearing dawn, the moon beginning to fade as the black sky gave way to shades of orange. As he lay, gazing at the sky, the girl beside him stirred, her eyes soon taking him in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep as she pressed herself closer against him, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder. She smoothed her palm across his chest, his hand taking hers and bringing it to his lips.

"Not a thing. Sorry I woke you," he replied, closing his eyes as she leaned up, her lips touching his in the fading darkness.

"Don't worry. You're sure you're ok?" she prompted, resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"I'm fine," he assured her, pulling the blanket up around them both to keep out the cold. Once again, he allowed sleep to take him, the warmth of the small body lying against him setting his mind at ease.

**X-O-X-O**

Around noon, Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, her arm moving to shield them from the sunlight that filtered in through the skylights above. Groaning a bit, she buried her face in her partner's chest, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. No, she thought to herself, _**their**_ bed. This was her home now, her place by his side. She looked up as he stirred, soon rewarded by the sight of his lavender eyes gazing down upon her.

"Afternoon," he greeted, his fingers tilting her chin up to place a kiss upon her lips. She rolled atop him, his hands framing her face as she kissed him, the familiar fire roaring to life within him. This girl had managed to do wicked things to him, though he could admit that he'd enjoyed every last moment of it.

As they were slowly becoming lost in one another, Yuuki broke their heated kiss in order to lead him over to the shower in the corner. He watched her curiously as she turned on the water, his hands roaming over her body with reverence. Her body alight, she stepped under the warm falling water, pulling him along with her.

He watched as she took a bar of soap in her hands before beginning to lather his body, her hands roaming over the panes of his chest. He caught his bottom lip with his teeth as her hands ran lower, across his abdomen and down his thighs, brushing against his obvious arousal. She heard a low growl rumbling in his throat, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

He watched as she soaped herself up, dropping the bar to the shower floor before pressing him into the shower wall, their slicked bodies meshed together. His hardened manhood pressed against her, his head bowing to take her lips in a deep kiss. His arms took hold of her, the feeling of her naked body pressed against his nearly causing him to come undone.

She drew him back into the water, her hands moving over him once more before she turned her back to him, looking at him with hazy eyes over her shoulder. She pressed her body into him, causing him to groan outright at her divine torture. He knew he couldn't restrain himself for long and it seemed that she didn't want him to.

Her long brown hair clung to her body as she bent over, pressing her palms against the wall as she felt one of his arms go around her waist. She gasped as he pushed into her from behind, his hands moving to hold her hips as he moved inside her, causing sounds of pleasure to escape her. Each move he made caused her body to sing, her hands balling into fists as he thrust harder into her, her cries filtering into his ears.

"Zero," she moaned, the pleasure causing her to lose herself entirely. He felt her tighten around him just as her body shook, her pleasure reaching its peak. He continued to move within her, causing her to question whether or not she could handle anything more.

Her legs felt weak beneath her, her body filled with his heat as she let herself be taken by bliss, her head tilted back as she cried her pleasure. His arm supported her as she gasped for breath, tremors still running through her body. She turned to him and he pulled her close, tilting her chin up, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight she made.

"I'll never be able to get enough of you," he said, a smile spreading across her face as his words reached her.

"Let's hope not," she said, tasting his lips once more before they finished washing one another, her body still hot from his touch. She stood still as he toweled her off before drying himself, watching her dig through one of her boxes of belongings before disappearing into the bathroom. Soon, he heard the sound of her blow drying her hair and he went about dressing himself as he awaited her return.

Several minutes later, Yuuki emerged, wearing a pleated red plaid mini skirt and a black leather corset over a long sleeved fishnet top, along with her usual knee high boots and a pair of fishnet thigh hi stockings. She was truly striking, making Zero want to strip her down as soon as she appeared before him. He restrained himself, however, offering her his hand as she approached. She took it gladly before he pulled her in against him, holding her close for a time.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, thinking himself truly blessed to have such an angel by his side. He'd lived such a lonely life for so very long, until he'd met her. Now he was sure that he would never let her go and he realized that she was both his greatest strength and his only weakness.

"You're gonna' make me blush if you don't stop that," she said, wishing that they didn't have to make an appearance at the café. Rolling around with him between their sheets all day seemed like a stellar plan, though an unrealistic one.

"But you're so cute when you blush," he pointed out, delighting in the sight of her smile.

"You know when you're cute?" she asked, her small hands framing his face as she captured his lips. Before they could become carried away, she pulled back, her cinnamon colored eyes looking up at him. How they still managed to hold such innocence he didn't know, but Zero felt himself nearly drowning in their depths.

"When's that?" he wondered, fighting back the beast beginning to roar to life within. This girl was too much. If he weren't careful, he was sure he'd be so caught up in her that he'd let the entire rest of the world go straight to hell.

"When your head tilts back…and you moan for it," she teased, seeing him capture his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Seems to me like you want me to punish you again. Didn't you get enough?" he asked, anchoring his fingers in her hair as he tilted her head back, his tongue darting out to trace along her lips.

Yuuki found herself backed up against the wall, his body pressing into her, her wrists pinned above her head. He seemed quite intent on ravaging her where she stood and it was with great effort that she managed to break their kiss, a smirk upon her lips.

"Come on. We'll be late if we don't get going," she said, dragging herself from his grip in order to retrieve her coat. She watched as he slipped on his holster before donning his own coat, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

"You're such a wicked tease," he sighed, opening the door as he waited for her.

"_**I'm**_ the tease? Why do I feel like it's going to be difficult to work tonight?" she wondered, making her way towards him.

"Don't worry. I'll be there, after all," he said, taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," she muttered, following him into the hallway.

"You wound me when you say things like that," he griped, Yuuki rolling her eyes before he shut the door behind them.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 8 DONE! Let me know what you think and I'll make a valiant attempt to come up with Chapter 9 ASAP. I know what I want to happen in **_**later**_** chapters, but I don't know what I want to happen **_**until**_** then. That and I've been trying to resurrect all my Sailor Moon fics. Jeez. I suck! **

**Oh, small note to avoid any confusion: Zero's loft has a shower that's separate from the bathroom, which has a tub. Just to let you know. The loft's like a big, open space with the bathroom being the only separate room. Why? Cuz'. ;P**

**Now, I'll go work on **_**"Strawberry Gashes"**_** before someone murders me. Do excuse me…**

***Cosmic* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who doesn't own the characters of Vampire Knight? THIS chick! *points to self* Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**So, thank you SO much for continuing to read this fic! I'm so happy that someone out there is enjoying it. That's what has kept me writing on it for this long and I hope you'll continue to like what I come up with. Thanks for reviewing, too! You guys rock!**

**I'm going to take advantage of this chapter and fast forward a bit to get the story moving a bit faster. It seems like it's bogging down and me no likey! **

**So, almost time for a new manga chapter…what's gonna' happen? Will Zeki reunite? Will it be a GOOD reunion? PLEASE let it be a good reunion! My poor Zeki lovin' heart can't take much more of this Yume nonsense. Bah! _ **

**SO, more drama ahead, and new arrivals, smut and lemon-ish occurances…enjoy! Oh, and for all you RukaxKain fans, this one's for you! (And a LONG ass beast it is, too!) ;P**

**X-O-X-O**

"You are _**so**_ spacey tonight. What's the matter? Zero not letting you sleep?" Ruka teased, a smile creeping across Yuuki's face. She sat at the counter on her break, having bustled back and forth from table to table for most of the night.

"Maybe. I guess he'll be leaving soon," she noted, watching him deliver a bottle to a table occupied by vampires she'd yet to meet.

"You know, Zero's never taken any interest in anyone until you came along. That's pretty intense, in my opinion," Ruka noted, continuing to dry the glasses before her.

"You know what? As horribly cheesy as it sounds, I feel like I was waiting my entire life to meet him. God, that sounds _**so**_ bad," she mumbled, seeing the smile grace Ruka's lips.

"No, not really. The way he treats you has everyone kind of freaked out, though. I don't think anyone ever saw this coming from him. It's good for him, though. I'm sure he's much better off with you than he was before. You seem very good for one another," the sandy blond said, replacing the glasses in the rack above her.

"It's all still a bit hard for me to believe. I never thought I'd be with anyone like him, and yet here we are. It's pretty surreal, but I won't dare complain," Yuuki said, hopping off her stool and making her way into the back.

"I'm gonna' get some more bottles. I'll be right back," she said, before disappearing through the swinging door.

Yuuki went about collecting a few bottles from the back room, arms stretching above her to retrieve the last of her burdens. It was as her hands landed upon the last bottle on the shelf that she froze, two arms lacing around her from behind.

"Slacking again?" she wondered, turning to face the silver haired vampire that had taken it upon himself to pull a sneak attack upon her.

"I just thought I'd bid you farewell properly," he told her, the girl gasping as she was lifted onto the counter behind her, her arms slipping about her companion's neck as he leaned in close. Her eyes closed, his lips touching the column of her neck softly, her fingers tangling in his silvery hair.

It was as his hand slipped beneath her skirt that she froze, her eyes flying open once again. She pulled back, though he seemed intent on continuing the mission he'd begun.

"Zero, what…?"

"You want me to stop?" he wondered, his hand moving to mold the flesh of her breast. Her legs tightened about his hips against her will, her hands caressing his cheeks.

"Well, no…but we can't. Not here," she protested, despite the desire he'd caused to roar to life within her. His fingers brushed along her cheek, his lips capturing hers before he pulled back, looking down upon her with darkened lavender eyes.

"Ok. Just as long as you realize that I'll be keeping you up after I get home tonight," he said smoothly, her eyes closing as his tongue slid along the column of her neck.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered, his hands lifting her off the counter, bringing her flush against him.

"You'd better be ready," he said, his hands diving under her shirt as he backed her up against the wall.

Her breaths were labored, her body trembling by the time he released her, her lips aching from his fervent kisses. She looked up at him, her cinnamon colored eyes nearly pleading for some respite.

"That's not fair," she complained, his hands on her hips as he pushed her gently towards the door leading back out to the café.

"That's the fun part," he told her, his lips touching her neck once more before they appeared from the back room, Ruka's eyebrow rising. Yuuki covertly smoothed her hands along her rumpled attire, attempting to erase the signs that she'd been accosted by her lover in the room they'd previously occupied. Zero turned to her, slipping into his coat.

"Be careful," she told him, looking puzzled as he produced a key from his pocket.

"Don't worry. Here. I had this made for you. The code to the door is 3852. Don't forget to lock it behind you, ok?" he said, receiving a nod in return. She took the key in her hand, holding it as if it were some rare treasure.

"Thank you. I'll see you when you get home," she said, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned down, kissing her with reverence and nearly causing the entire populous of the café to sigh in unison.

"Bye," he told her, forcing himself away from her as he started for the door.

"Later, Ruka," he called, clapping Aidou on the back as he passed and nearly causing him to choke on his drink. The door chimed as he exited, leaving several occupants of the room blinking.

"He's in an awfully damn good mood," Aidou griped, wiping a drop of "wine" from his chin.

"Can you blame him?" Ruka wondered, unable to suppress her smile. She noticed the flush staining Yuuki's cheeks, a sight that only caused her smile to broaden.

"Don't be so modest, Yuuki. We won't hold it against you," she teased, the brunette returning to her work before she could manage to embarrass herself any further.

**X-O-X-O**

The night wore on, the crowd dwindling as closing time approached. At 10, Kain arrived to drive Ruka and Yuuki home, holding the door open for the former before doing the same for the latter as Yuuki climbed into the small back seat of the red coupe.

The ride was silent for the most part, idle chit chat taking over the silence on occasion until they arrived at the loft occupied by Yuuki and her silver haired consort. Kain climbed out, sliding the seat up and offering his hand, helping the girl out.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys later," she said, pulling her coat in more tightly about herself.

"Don't forget you're off tomorrow. Do something fun, ok?" Ruka said.

"Sure thing. Goodnight," she called, straightening up to meet Kain's gaze.

"Tell her," she mouthed, a smirk touching his lips.

"_**Goodnight**_, Yuuki," he responded, before slipping into his seat and shutting the door.

They waited until she disappeared inside before pulling off, making their way across town to Ruka's apartment.

**X-O-X-O**

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Ruka wondered, holding the door opened for Kain to enter.

It was an internal struggle for him, the vampire always longing for what he could never allow himself the luxury of actually knowing. However, after the talk Yuuki had given him before, something within him was a bit more full of fight than usual. Something she'd said had buried itself deep inside him, leaving him feeling a touch bolder than he'd been in the past. He followed her without a word, the door shutting with a click behind them.

"Are you alright? You're a bit quiet tonight," she noted, sitting her bag down on the counter before hanging her coat on the rack by the door. She held out her hand, Kain removing his own and handing it to her. After hanging it up as well, she turned, making her way towards the living room with Kain following close behind her. She flopped down on the couch, sighing mightily, the man taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," he lied, leaning back, his arm draping itself across the back of the couch.

"Is it the tablets? It's been quite a while since you came to me. I assumed you'd been getting your fill elsewhere when you needed to," she said, and he could almost detect a hint of regret in her voice. He felt like laughing outright at her words, though he dared not do such a thing. If she only knew. He'd never desired anyone's blood but hers, though he'd not dared to ask since he'd learned of her infatuation with the Pureblood Kuran. Since then, he'd stepped back, merely watching from the shadows, allowing himself to drown in the pain of his own torn heart.

"No, nothing like that. You should know I'd only come to you," he blurted, immediately wishing he'd kept better control of the words he'd allowed to flow forth. She seemed a bit flustered, momentarily made speechless by his words. The two sat there, silent moments passing them by.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once, nervous laughter soon following, chasing away the stillness of the room.

"No need. I've asked a lot of you lately and I don't think I've thanked you properly. I truly appreciate you always being there when I need you. It means a lot to me," she told him, giving him a smile as he nearly stared at her. He swallowed hard, unable to recall ever being so nervous in his entire life. Why in the hell was this proving to be so difficult?

"I'm glad to do it. If you ever need anything, you don't have to hesitate to ask me, Ruka," he said, his heart feeling as though it were thumping in the back of his throat.

"You're too kind to me," she told him, forcing herself to look away.

As he looked at her, he was suddenly struck by an overwhelming feeling, one that had been nagging away at him for longer than he could recall. At that moment, he no longer cared what amount of danger he danced with, nor if he was about to make the world's biggest fool of himself. All that concerned him was the thought that he would forever remain only a friend to her, should he continue to keep silent.

"Surely you understand why," he began, moving a bit closer to her, her head turning as her eyes met his gaze.

"Kain…"

"I know what you're going to say, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't care if you can't love me. But if I keep this in any longer…Ruka, can't you see it? Can't you see how much I care for you?" he asked, the girl gasping as he took her hand in his.

"Don't. Please…" she said, attempting to pull back. He didn't budge, still gripping her hand as if she would fade away should he release her.

"Is it such a horrible thing to hear?" he wondered, hurt evident in his voice. Ruka closed her eyes, a torrent of emotions assaulting her all at once. She'd spent so long, harboring feelings for Kaname that she knew would never be reciprocated. It was a realization she'd come to some time ago, though she'd yet to fully accept it. She couldn't recall a time when Kain hadn't been there for her, always a shoulder to cry on, always a pillar of strength during her most trying times. And now, hearing his confession, seeing the emotions playing across his face…it was almost too much for her to bear.

"I'm so wretched," she said softly, her voice grave as his brows furrowed.

"What? No, you're far from it," he corrected, hesitating a moment before reaching out, his fingers clearing her sandy hair from her eyes.

"No. All this time, I've ignored your feelings to keep my own selfishness alive. I'm a fool. I've been a fool for so long," she said, suddenly rising to her feet. Her retreat was halted swiftly, his fingers encircling her wrist as he gently turned her towards him before pulling her closer.

"I'm the fool. I've let you slip through my fingers for far too long. You may hate me…you may curse my very name. But I will _**not**_ stand idly by. Not anymore. I can only hope that someday you can see me as I see you. Ruka, I…" he said, his other hand cupping her cheek as she stared up at him.

"Damn it all," he cursed, his lips descending upon hers, her eyes open wide before gradually slipping shut, her hands gripping the front of his partially unbuttoned shirt.

Her head swam, thoughts assaulting her like a barrage of gunfire. Never had she expected such a thing from him, the man she'd relied on for so long. She felt his arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer, her body coming in full contact with his.

In the back of her mind, hidden behind her hollow feelings for Kaname, lie the emotions Kain had always caused to rise within her. She'd kept them hidden, always too afraid to acknowledge them, afraid to allow them to break free. But now, as he held her close, his lips ravaging hers, she could no longer keep them at bay. She felt a lone tear trailing down her cheek, her body growing weak in his embrace. He broke away, kissing her cheeks before resting his forehead against hers. They both stood, chests heaving as they struggled to regain the breaths they'd been denied.

"I won't apologize," he said, his hand smoothing along her hair. He felt her fingers tighten, gripping his shirt as if he would fade away.

"Then don't. Don't regret anything anymore. We've both been foolish, Kain. We can only go on from here. No more denying things, no more running. We can only be here, in this moment," she told him, her hands moving to frame his face.

"I've wanted you for so long," he breathed, watching as she loosened herself from his grasp before taking his hand. Curious, he followed her, only then realizing that they were approaching her bedroom. He stopped, momentarily stupefied.

"Ruka…" She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in behind her, leaving him unable to protest further. She stood before him, her fingers beginning to unbutton the rest of the buttons of his black shirt, her hands smoothing up his bared chest, feeling the taught muscles beneath her palms. His head tilted back, her lips touching his chest, her hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the floor below.

"You don't have to hold back anymore," she said, his hands running along her sides, dipping beneath her top and feeling the softness of her bare skin.

"Remember that you said that," he said, his voice low and full of want as she fell backwards onto her bed, taking him with her. He stripped her with sure hands, leaving her lain out before him like an opened gift. She was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined, her curves and hollows seeming to beg to be explored. Soon his lithe, bare body was hovering above her, his lips trailed along her exposed neck, his eyes tinted red in the pale light of the room.

She felt herself being gathered in his arms, her body coming to rest in his lap as he held her close to him. His tongue trailed along her neck, tasting her. He saw her eyes, glowing red as well, the hunger rising within them both. Never had he felt such desire, the unbridled hunger taking him over entirely as his fangs extended, sinking into the column of her neck. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her down until he was inside her, her body moving over him as drank of her life force. Her arms were around him, clinging to him tightly as her body rocked to and fro, drawing him ever deeper within her. Soon, her fangs found him as well, the two melding into one as they shared all of themselves with one another.

Kain broke away, his tongue lapping at the blood flowing down her neck, laving hungrily at her collarbone as his hands gripped her hips. She continued drinking from him, his blood like some forbidden nectar. At last her tongue was running along his neck, her fingers weaving through the hair at the nape of his neck. She gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth, their blood mingling, each tasting the other thoroughly. Ruka found herself on her back, his body driving into her with a force she'd never expected, her voice crying out as the heat of him drove her closer to the abyss.

"You feel so good," he said hoarsely, her body arching into him, meeting his every stroke. Her legs locked around him, drawing him in deeper, her fingernails clawing down his back as he allowed every pent up emotion he'd harbored for so very long flow forth from within.

"So do you. God, Kain…please…" she breathed, his body thrusting hard into her, her body rocking to meet his strokes until she at last felt herself being taken over by bliss, wave after wave washing over her. He heard her voice cry his name as he too came undone, his body hot as it came to rest atop hers. His back ached, trails of blood flowing along his skin, his breaths labored as he gazed down at her. She laid there, eyes closed as she struggled to breathe, her bloodied hands still resting upon his back. She brought her palms to her lips, her tongue licking them clean, savoring the last bit of his blood.

He rolled to lie alongside her, his hand cupping her cheek, his lips touching hers softly. No words seemed adequate, silence reigning as the two gazed at one another, bathed in the moonlight that filtered in through the windows. Blood stained both the sheets and their skin, Kain's tongue darting out to clean the red liquid life from her neck. Her arms went around him, pulling him close, feeling the heat of his body.

"Ruka," he said, though he was soon silenced as her lips claimed his once more.

**X-O-X-O**

After taking a shower, Yuuki dried her long hair before slipping under the covers, longing for the warmth of her lover. She was still wide awake when he snuck in like a church mouse, shedding his clothing on the way to their bed. He stood naked, smiling down upon her as she lifted the blankets, revealing her bare body.

"I see you're ready for me," he said, sliding in beside her. He was taken by surprise as her lips touched his before trailing down his neck, along his chest and stomach. Looking down at her, he closed his eyes as she took him in, the warmth of her mouth nearly driving him to madness.

Long into the morning, the vampire showed his treasure just how merciless he could be, his body laying claim to hers again and again, her voice crying out her pleasure in the night. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, his lips unforgiving as they tasted every last inch of her.

At last, in the early hours of morning, she lay curled against him, his arms holding her, his body keeping the cold of winter at bay. He found himself surrendering to sleep, the warmth of her breath beating against his chest.

**X-O-X-O**

Time passed, winter wearing on as the new year came and went without much fuss. Yuuki continued attending her classes with Cross as promised, each more mind numbing than the last. However, she was glad to have the opportunity to spend some time with her foster father, as she'd not seen much of him since she'd moved in with Zero.

She'd managed to keep fairly busy, between her classes, working and keeping their apartment in order, Yuuki found her days to be fairly full. Things had become rather routine at the café, the atmosphere having grown even more pleasant than before due to the newly established romantic relationship between Ruka and Kain.

Yuuki had been working alone when they'd entered together, Kain's arm around Ruka's shoulders and smiles upon both their faces. It was immediately evident that something had changed between them, though Yuuki kept quiet until Ruka had accosted her in the back, unable to keep from gushing about the new development to her newfound friend. Little did she know that Yuuki herself had been a prominent reason behind Kain's confession, her pep talk having spurred him on and erased many of his doubts.

Kaname had been suspiciously absent since their last encounter, though she didn't mind it in the least. The less she saw of him, she thought, the better. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what had become of him, though she dared not bring up the matter with anyone.

Zero continued his duty at night, always coming home in the wee hours of the morning. It was something they both looked forward to, falling into the arms of the other each morning, allowing the events of the day to fade away. At times she'd fall asleep awaiting his arrival, only to be awakened by the warmth of his body as he settled in against her, chasing away the chill of winter.

This night, Yuuki lay alone, their bed seeming so cold as she glanced over at the screaming red numbers of the clock on the night table. It was just after 1 a.m., the girl turning back to face the door as she pulled the blankets up over her slight form. She knew it was too early yet to be expecting him back. He never came home before 2, after all. She sighed mightily, lying silently for a bit longer before at last allowing sleep to take her.

**X-O-X-O**

Sometime later, the silver haired vampire entered, noting the stillness of the room as he quietly shut the door behind him before making his way over to the bed, his most precious treasure sleeping soundly between its sheets. A smile touched his lips, the vampire leaning over her, the backs of his fingers brushing along her cheek softly. She didn't stir, only continued traversing the land of dreams. Zero turned, his hands moving to remove his coat before likewise removing his holster, depositing them both upon the couch. He continued to disrobe until he stood naked by the shower, allowing the water to warm before stepping in. He was quick, not wanting to be away from the warmth of his lover any longer than he'd already been. Drying himself in much the same fashion, Zero again made his way towards their bed, stealthily lifting the blankets before crawling under them, her warmth immediately assaulting his naked skin. His arms gathered her in against him, her eyes at last opening, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey. How'd it go?" she wondered, warmth flooding the pit of her stomach as his lithe form pressed against her lightly clothed body.

"Slow…and cold as fuck," he answered, his lips touching her forehead lightly. His head bowed, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he spoke.

"I was thinking you could warm me up," he told her, rolling atop her in one fluent motion. Her eyes closed as his tongue dove between her parted lips, her eyes slipping shut as she allowed the feelings that only he could incite within her to take her over completely.

His hands slipped beneath her t-shirt, smoothing along her sides, causing her to shiver. Yuuki broke away for a moment as he smoothly pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside before returning to pay homage to the owner of his heart. His hands molded to her breasts, his lips trailing kisses between them. Her body arched into him, her fingers threading through his hair, holding him close as his tongue darted out to taste her bare skin.

"You get more beautiful each time I see you," he said, his lips moving lower, touching the soft skin of her stomach.

"You'd better stop being so sweet. What if someone found out?" she teased, watching as moved to hover over her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Yuuki, I love you, and I don't care who knows it," he said, his arm lacing itself around her waist as he proceeded to kiss the very life out of her, leaving her head swimming in his wake.

Just as he'd managed to disrobe her entirely, his lips trailing along the insides of her thighs, the intercom buzzed, a harsh and all too familiar voice interrupting their intimacy.

"Hey, dumbass! Open the damn door! It's fucking freezing out here," the deep voice griped through the intercom, Zero's head rising, leaving Yuuki nearly begging for him to continue.

"You've got to be fucking _**kidding**_ me," the vampire groaned, his head hanging as he sighed mightily.

"What…who is it?" she managed, still clinging to his shoulders.

"You'd better put some clothes on," he muttered, ignoring her question entirely as he reluctantly got to his feet, leaving her feeling totally abandoned. She watched him dig through a dresser drawer for a pair of boxers before he drew out a pair of jeans, slipping into them while still griping aloud because of the newcomer waiting outside. Finally snapping out of her momentary stupor, Yuuki slid back into her clothes before likewise digging around for a pair of ripped jeans. She padded over to the couch, plopping down with a frown. Whoever this strange man was, she didn't appreciate his timing in the least. She watched as Zero walked over to the intercom, pushing two buttons in rapid succession.

"It's open," he said tersely, more complaining soon coming from the stranger.

"About damn time," the man said, Zero sighing as he flipped on the light, turning to make his way over to the couch. He slid in next to his somewhat disgruntled lover, his arm sliding around her shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled, Yuuki's curiosity growing by the moment. Who one Earth would be crazy enough to bother Zero at this hour, much less speak to him in such a way?

"Who…?" she began, only to become silent as the door swung open, revealing a lanky figure unlike any she'd yet to witness.

A long trench coat graced his form, a smoldering cigarette hanging from his mouth and an outback hat perched precariously upon his head. Continuing her scrutiny, Yuuki took note of his shoulder length dark hair and the shotgun strapped to his back. The thing that held her gaze was the black patch covering his right eye, though she tried to avert her gaze as he strode forth, stopping a couple of feet away from where they sat.

"So this is why I haven't heard from you," the stranger noted, taking a long draw off his smoke as he regarded the small brunette leaning against the vampire before him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Zero wondered, his arm still firmly about his partner's shoulders. "And how about you put that out?"

The man smirked, a deep chuckle escaping him as his fingers withdrew his cigarette from between his lips. Yuuki watched as he smoothly put it out on the coffee table, leaving the still smoking butt behind.

"I see you're as delightful as ever. So again I'll ask…what brings you here, _**Master**_?" Zero asked, Yuuki's eyes growing wide. _**This**_ was him?

"Can't I pay a simple visit to my stupid apprentice? Hope I'm not…_**interrupting**_ anything," he drawled, a smirk upon his handsome face.

"It's almost four in the morning and I've been hunting all night. What do _**you**_ think?" Zero retorted, their gazes locked as Yuuki continued to sit silently by his side.

"Yeah, about that. I've heard you've been slacking lately. Don't tell me this little girl has caused you to lose your damn mind," Yagari said, "because that's not something I'm going to allow."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Nothing's changed," Zero told him, "except now, I have even more to protect." His hand pulled her long brown hair back, his fingers running along her cheek gently as Yagari continued to stare the couple down.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you gave a shit about anybody again, kid," his master noted, removing his shotgun from his back and helping himself to a seat in the chair near the couch.

"Things change. And you never answered me," Zero pointed out, Yagari throwing his hand in the air.

"Speaking of change…you'd better have your guard up, because from what I've heard on the wind, things may just get a little _**more**_ fucked up very shortly," he informed him, drawing a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"You don't say. Well, that can't be all. You're not exactly known for your social calls, after all," Zero said, watching as the older man took a cigarette between his lips.

"Not in here. You can keep on killing yourself slowly when you're elsewhere," the silver haired vampire said flatly, Yagari smirking as he plucked his smoke from his mouth.

"Yeah, because you take _**such**_ good care of yourself. Dumbass," he muttered, his one good eye landing on the silent girl on the couch.

"Any damn way, I'm here to take you to an Association function. There's a new crop of hunters coming up and they want a few of us with a decent amount of experience there to help assign them. You may even be getting some help out of the deal," he told him, a frown touching Zero's lips.

"I don't _**need**_ help and I hate those stuffy bastards at the Association. I'm not too keen on the thought of being away for a few days, either. I've got obligations here," Zero said, his arm pulling Yuuki closer against him.

"Look, you can play house when you get back, and I'm sure a few days isn't going to allow the E's to take over the city. Stop being so damn bull headed," Yagari said, his dark eye still fixed on Yuuki.

"So I guess you're Cross's girl, aren't you? Isn't this a sweet arrangement?" he mumbled, still contemplating lighting up despite the protests of his young charge.

"He's looked after me for a long time. I owe him a lot," she told him, finally breaking her silence.

"So, you _**can**_ speak. Tell me…how'd you manage to win this moody bastard over?" Yagari wondered, Zero's jaw clenching in response. She turned to her companion, her finger pointing towards the master hunter lounging in the nearby chair.

"You didn't tell me he was such an asshole," she said, his deep laughter soon echoing throughout the room.

"Well, well. You're an audacious little thing. Maybe that's why you caught his eye. Hell, you're not bad looking, either. What the hell are you doing with this jerk?" he asked, Zero holding up his hand.

"Enough already. Where are you staying?" Zero wondered, his hand coming to rest upon his lover's thigh as he awaited his master's answer.

"Don't stress yourself out. Cross insisted I stay at St. Mary until we leave. You've got two days," Yagari informed him, leaning back in his chair.

"So Cross is going, too?" Zero asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I can't leave Yuuki with no one to watch over her," he said firmly, a chuckle escaping the older man.

"She's got a veritable army to protect her. Do you think they'd dare to let anything harm her while you're gone?" Yagari asked, annoyed by how combative his student always insisted on being.

"Don't fight everything so damn hard. You'll be ok, right?" he asked the girl, who nodded in response.

"See? Now how about you get me a beer? I'm parched," Yagari said, his eyebrow arching as he waited. As Zero moved to get to his feet, Yuuki stopped him.

"I'll get it. You want one?" she asked

"Sure," he answered, the girl slipping out from under his arm and making her way to the fridge. Both men watched her, the sounds of bottled clinking together reaching his ears.

"You'd better be careful with her," Yagari said, his voice low so that only Zero could hear.

"She looks to me like she'd be easy to break."

"You let _**me**_ worry about that. So how's life treating you these days, _**Master**_?" he wondered, as Yuuki handed one of the bottles in her hands to their visitor. Zero pulled her down onto his lap before plucking the remaining bottle from her hand, popping the cap and taking a drink as she leaned back against him.

"God, what has she _**done**_ to you?" Yagari wondered, taking a long drink before shaking his head.

"Fuck's sake. I must be in the twilight zone," he muttered, before getting back to the matter at hand.

"I've been busy, but hell, I'm _**always**_ busy. I've been through God knows how many useless students, with only a handful with any skill at all. Almost makes me appreciate you…almost," he added, a chuckle escaping his charge.

"That was too close to a compliment. You must be losing it," Zero noted, taking another drink.

"How about I go hunting with you and we'll see whose lost it," Yagari suggested, anxious to see just how much his apprentice had improved since he'd last seen him in action.

"You're welcome to it, if you think you can keep up," he retorted, nearly causing his master to choke on his beverage.

"I'll shove those words straight down your throat," he told him, a smirk gracing his lips.

"We'll see," he said, noticing Yuuki yawn.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should get some sleep. I won't be much longer," Zero told her, kissing her cheek softly.

Yagari could hardly contain himself, the desire to express his disbelief nearly overwhelming his self control. Never in his life had he witnessed his young charge behaving in such a manner, so concerned for the comfort and well being of another. The Zero he'd known was cold, apathetic and unforgiving, none of which showed in the presence of the girl perched upon his lap. The man wasn't quite sure what to make of the new facets he was witnessing, though his rather cynical nature wished to do nothing but chide him for being so soft. It wasn't his duty to be soft. Quite the contrary, it was his duty to be uncaring and precise and Yagari hoped that this girl wouldn't strip him of the cool collection he'd always possessed.

"No, I'm fine. I'll wait for you," she said, watching as their hard assed visitor downed his beer in record time.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and watch you two lovebirds, I'm going to St. Mary. Maybe that way I won't have to get sick to my stomach," he muttered, Yuuki getting to her feet.

"And maybe the next time I see you, you'll be less of a dick," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as he too rose, giving her a wink.

"Does this mean it wasn't a pleasure to meet me?" he wondered, the girl setting her jaw as she stared up at him.

"Fine, fine. Have a good morning, little girl. And behave yourself. Don't let this punk ass get you into trouble," he said, bowing mockingly before heading for the door.

"Good to see you again, you stupid kid. I hope you'll be ready for a lesson tomorrow night," he called over his shoulder, before disappearing, leaving Yuuki nearly seething in his wake.

"What a fucking _**jerk**_," she proclaimed, her anger ebbing as two arms wrapped themselves about her from behind, beginning to pull her backwards towards their bed.

"That's his way. I've gotten used to it over the years," he said, his voice a low whisper in her ear.

He wasted no time, his hands pulling her shirt over her head before he turned her towards him. He smiled down at her, taking her face between his hands.

"Now…I think we were interrupted," he said, disrobing her with precision before depositing her upon their bed. Her words died in his mouth, his hands pinning her wrists above her head as he proceeded to love her in the way that only he was able.

**X-O-X-O**

**Good ol' Toga Yagari. *dreamy sigh*And YAY for Ruka and Kain! :D**

**So there's Chapter 9. Hope someone likes it! Chapter 10 will be a **_**while**_** coming, since I'm working on so many (siiiiix) fics at once. BUT, I have ideas! **

**Thanks so much for reading! Oh, and if I fouled up too badly, lemme' know. I just did a quick read over of this before posting.**

***Cosmic***


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**New manga chapter tomorrow! ZOMG! Did anyone see the Zeki LaLa cover? It renewed my hope, it did, but she could just be messing with our minds, I suppose. That's be SO uncool… **

***Begs* PLEASE, Hino-sensei…PLEASE let our beloved Zeki prevail! **

**I apologize to all Yume fans out there, but this IS a Zeki fic and I AM a hardcore Zeki fan, so bam. There ya' go.**

**WARNING: Expect **_**drama**_**, **_**smutty**__**mature happenings**_** and **_**foul**__**language**_** ahead. And remember, some OOC, AU goodness herein! Onward! **

**X-O-X-O**

"Don't look so glum," Ruka chided, her eyes upon the small brunette who sat at the counter, her chin resting upon her palm.

"I can't help it. He'll be gone for five days. _**Five**_," Yuuki griped, Ruka unable to stifle her chuckle.

"You've got it _**so**_ bad. How are you going to manage when he has to be gone for longer than this?" she wondered, the brunette blanching at the thought.

"Don't _**say**_ it. And like you wouldn't freak out if Kain was gone for that long," Yuuki accused, Ruka smiling all the while.

"I suppose you have a point. Fine, I won't pick on you anymore," Ruka grumped, donning her coat as she prepared to take her leave for the night.

"You're sure you don't want us to pick you up tonight? I'd really feel better if we did," she told her, pulling her long sandy hair out of her coat.

"You all need to stop being so motherly. I'll be _**fine**_," Yuuki assured her friend, Ruka holding up her hand.

"At least take my cell with you. Call Kain if anything pops up, ok? Promise me that at least," she urged.

"But I'd hate to interrupt your quality time," Yuuki teased, Ruka rolling her eyes.

"If something comes up, you'd _**better**_ interrupt it," she warned, knowing full well what Zero's wrath was like to endure. She dug through her bag, drawing out her purple phone and handing it to Yuuki.

"Now, I'll see you when?" Ruka asked, her hand to her ear as she awaited what she wished to hear.

"Day after tomorrow," Yuuki muttered.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear. The day _**after**_ tomorrow, yes? Not tomorrow. You are _**off**_ tomorrow, so spend your time wisely. I'd wager you two won't even get out of bed," she guessed, utterly amused by the sight of Yuuki's flushed cheeks. If anything entertained Ruka, it was teasing her about their carnal exploits.

"Right, right. Goodnight, my dear," Yuuki said, ushering her out the door, leaving her to serve what few customers filtered in alone. The rest of her night flew by, the girl finishing up her duties before shrugging her coat on and making her way to the door. She was sure Zero would be quite late coming home tonight, as he was out hunting with his master. She wondered to herself, as she locked the door behind her, if they were busy attempting to outdo one another at that very moment. As she started down the sidewalk, she nearly screamed as she ran headlong into something immovable, Yuuki reeling backward as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Woah, woah! Jesus, watch where you're going, you clumsy girl," Aidou chided, pulling his coat in more tightly about himself. The blond vampire stood, his blue eyes illuminated by the street lamp overhead. The seemed to glow in the night, almost eerily so.

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing here?" she asked, Aidou sighing mightily.

"Awfully dense, aren't we? I'm here to walk you home. Kain made me come," he added bitterly, thinking of how he could be at home, basking in warmth, taking inventory of his trinket collection.

"I told them I'd be fine. Sorry you had to come all the way here," she said, beginning to walk towards her home. He was quick to catch up, easily keeping pace with her.

"So where's Zero tonight? Out killing things, I suppose. That seems to be all he's good at," he muttered, wincing as Yuuki's eyes shot daggers into him.

"If you're only here to piss me off, then just go home, will you?" she said heatedly, causing a chuckle to escape him.

"I can't understand why he adores you so much. You seem pretty difficult to me," he noted, Yuuki stopping in her tracks.

"Look, I'm fine. Thanks for the _**massive**_ effort on your part, but why don't you let me take it from here?" she asked, a look of irritation upon her face.

"Is this the thanks I get? Kain owes me for this," Aidou grumbled, his hand pushing her forward until she was moving again. She rolled her eyes, allowing him to continue escorting her home. Soon, they'd arrived, the two standing at the bottom landing as Yuuki punched in the security code. She turned to her escort, managing a smile.

"Thanks for walking me. You really didn't have to," she said again, the vampire snorting in response.

"Of course I didn't, but I'm a nice guy. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he wondered, Yuuki swallowing hard. It was uncertain, but she was fairly sure Aidou would become instant target practice, should Zero find him alone with her in their loft.

"I'm not so sure about that. Zero…"

"Oh, forget Zero. What's the harm in showing me a bit of hospitality?"

"Look, just go home, Aidou. It's better for all of us that way," she told him, though he'd yet to be swayed.

"What is it you're afraid of? Are you worried I'll attack you?" he wondered, taking a step closer to her. She moved back, stepping across the stoop and into the building.

"No, I am not. I'm sure even you know better than that," she shot back, the vampire appearing hurt.

"You're entirely ruining my night. You know, you could at least be hospitable after I went to all the trouble to come _**all**_ the way down here and walk you home," he bitched, a mighty sigh escaping her. This guy really knew how to work the nerves, didn't he?

"Ok, you can come in, but just for a bit. Then, you go. Got me?" she asked, as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Excuse me, but put those away," she told him as he followed her through the door.

"You're no fun at all," he complained, trying not to stare straight at her ass as he followed her up the stairs, though only partially succeeding. She pulled out her key, unlocking the door and flipping on the dimmer as soon as she walked through it. Aidou took in his surroundings, almost impressed by what he saw.

"Hmm, this is a pretty nice place. I never saw Zero living anywhere but somewhere dark and damp," he said, beginning to take off his coat.

"Don't bother. You won't be here long enough," she told him, thought he continued just to spite her, draping it over a chair next to the round glass table in the corner.

"You're impossible," she sighed, hanging her own coat on the hook next to the door before making her way to the fridge. He watched her, bent over as the sound of clinking glass reached him, still trying desperately not to stare at her backside.

"You want a drink?" she asked, a green bottle in her hand as she turned towards him, Aidou immediately glancing elsewhere as if completely uninterested.

"Of what? Hard to tell what Zero ingests," he muttered.

"Will you just shut up and tell me yes or no?" she griped, growing impatient with the impudent vampire standing in the middle of the floor.

"Yes," he said automatically, the girl drawing another green bottle out before shutting the door. She dug around in a drawer under the island next to the stove, finding the bottle opener and popping the tops of the beverages she'd retrieved. She made her way over to the couch, flopping down on one end. She handed Aidou one bottle before he took a seat on the middle cushion, totally invading her personal space.

"Um, could you back off a bit?" she asked, and he slid over, but only a few inches.

"Better now?" he wondered, his blue eyes still seeming to glow. She was too tired to argue anymore, relenting without further protest.

"Sure. So what did I interrupt? Nothing important, I hope," she said, taking a drink of her beer. She watched as Aidou brought the bottle to his lips, nearly spewing afterward.

"Ugh, what the hell is _**this**_? Don't tell me you and Zero actually _**enjoy**_ this stuff," he nearly moaned, the bitter taste remaining upon his tongue.

"Sorry you don't like it. Would you like some wine instead?" she asked, moving to rise. His hand came to rest upon her arm, stopping her.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll endure it," he said, his inner drama queen breaking through.

"Ok, well. You never answered me," she pointed out, the vampire gulping as she awaited his answer.

"I was…er…I was quite busy, actually," he insisted, though he would never admit the existence of his beloved trinkets, or his frequent self admiration sessions. The vampire spent more hours in front of the mirror than any sane being should.

"Well, again, I apologize for disturbing you. Next time, tell Kain it's really ok for me to walk by myself," she said, taking another drink.

**X-O-X-O**

"Is that all you've got, old man? _**Come on**_!" Zero called, the two racing along the pier, hot on the trail of a small group of Level Es that had been foolish enough to fall for their trap. The three had fled to an old warehouse along the docks, Zero slipping inside, Bloody Rose in hand as adrenaline rushed through him. Yagari was soon by his side, shotgun at the ready as the two stalked forward into the shadows, which would've been rather menacing to anyone but the two hunters.

Yagari watched as his apprentice strode forth into the darkness, a loud thump soon sounding. A struggle could be heard shortly afterward, though it was short lived. The Bloody Rose soon disturbed the still of the night, laying waste to one of their intended targets. Yagari smiled, turning and putting a bullet into the creature that had crept up silently behind him, the body deteriorating into dust.

Before he could turn, another shot rang out, dust raining on him from above. He turned to find a smirking Zero, gun still smoking in his hand.

"Goddamn it, you punk. You got E all over me," he griped, dusting himself off with vigor.

"Too slow. I told you, you're losing it," Zero teased, Yagari soon digging for his pack of cigarettes, taking one between his lips as he lit up. He took a long draw, seemingly deep in thought before making his next profound remark.

"Bullshit. You're just a lucky bastard. Couldn't show you up on your own turf, now could I? Dumbass," he muttered, turning and exiting the building. Zero was soon to follow, the night air cool against his skin.

"Better hurry home. I'm sure that pretty little girl is waiting on you. Guess gettin' laid on a regular basis hasn't really improved your disposition," he noted, still puffing away on his smoke.

"Don't push it," Zero said, a touch of irritation lacing his voice.

"What? I'm just observing, here. You're still a bastard to everyone but her," Yagari told him, the two holstering their weapons as they continued to argue, making their way back across the city.

"How am I a bastard, old man?" he asked, smirking as his master blew a giant cloud of smoke around them.

"See? Very bastard-like behavior. No respect for you elders. I hope that girl knows what she's in for," he muttered, their squabbling continuing as they disappeared into the night.

**X-O-X-O**

A few beers later, both Yuuki and Aidou were feeling rather splendid indeed, the two giggling like little girls as they sat slumped on the couch.

"You know…you're not so bad after all," Aidou pointed out, leaning in close to the girl beside him.

"_**You're**_ still pretty bad, though," she teased, the vampire laughing despite how offended he should've been by her statement.

"Great. We'll have to do this more often," he said, stretching his arm across her shoulders. He stretched over her to sit his empty bottle on small table next to the couch, his body far too close for comfort. Just as she was about to remove herself, the door flew open, a very perturbed Zero taking in the sight before him. Oh, but no.

He could sense the presence of a vampire in the loft when he'd stepped through the door downstairs, his guard already up before he'd even set foot into the room, his gun in hand. Seeing Aidou there, poised as if to attack his girl, nearly made him lose himself entirely. Aidou, having been made a bit slow by his alcohol consumption, took a moment to realize that Zero was standing there staring a hole straight through him. Soon, he realized the situation he faced, quickly withdrawing his arm and getting to his feet.

"Zero! How goes it?" he muttered, knowing full well that he was in way over his head.

"What the _**fuck**_ are you doing?" Zero demanded, his voice like cold steel as he advanced, his gun still in his hand. Aidou eyed the weapon, holding his hands up.

"Look, it's nothing like that," he explained, turning to Yuuki for backup.

"Tell him," the blond vampire prompted, Yuuki rising as well. She made her way over to her incensed consort, her hands taking hold of one of his.

"Kain sent him to walk me home, then we had a couple beers. That's all. Promise," she cooed. He could see how tipsy she was, knowing how much of a light weight she really was. After this, she'd be knocked out for the rest of the night, putting a major damper on his previously hatched plans.

"Out," he said, finally holstering his gun, his hand grabbing Aidou's shirt collar as he hauled him to the door. He stumbled a bit, incredibly put off by his hostility.

"Fuck's sake, Zero! You have no need to be so brutish," he complained, Zero throwing his coat in his face before slamming the door. He turned then to Yuuki, who stood like a deer in a lion's cage.

"You can't do this kind of thing to me. You know how I get," he scolded, his arm drawing her closer, her head tilting back as she looked up at him.

"You shouldn't be like that. I was only being sociable…and it's _**just**_ Aidou," she protested, her hands gripping the front of his coat.

"Maybe I shouldn't be, but I am. If I didn't trust you, we'd have problems," he griped, his lips touching her forehead.

"Here. Come make it up to me," he said, shedding his coat and holster before beginning his ever effective seduction. Though she would've been content to allow him to ravage her where she stood, his lips touching her neck as his hands held her face between them.

"Zero, wait," she said, his head rising as he did as she bade.

"He's kinda' drunk, you know. I don't think he should be out there alone like that. He's already annoying as it is. I'd hate to see him try to make it all the way home in one piece in his state. He's liable to pick a fight with someone much larger than himself," she said, pleading her case to the stone faced vampire before her.

"Why do I care, again?" he asked, sighing as Yuuki gave him 'the face'.

"Please, Zero? Do it for me?" she asked, the vampire pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. As if he could tell her no.

"Fine," he said, at last relenting. "But only for tonight. I expect not to have to deal with this scenario again," he added, moving forward to go retrieve Aidou. To his surprise, the blond vampire was still standing on their doorstep, a dazed look upon his face.

"God, you're hopeless. Get in here," Zero sighed, once again hauling him in by the collar.

"If you knew how much this shirt cost, you wouldn't be grabbing it like that," Aidou griped, soon silenced by the silver haired vampire leading him to the couch.

"I don't give a good goddamn about your shirt. You're about to experience a rare moment of mercy from me, so _**don't**_ fuck it up. You can sleep on the couch, but don't make a pest of yourself. This _**isn't**_ a hotel suite," Zero informed him, making his way towards the bed. He shook his head as Yuuki delivered a spare blanket and pillow to Aidou, tucking him in like a child.

"Thank you, Yuuki. You're a good person," he muttered, before planting himself face first into the pillow. The girl sighed before joining her consort, who already lay in bed, clad in his boxers as he waited for her. She dug through the dresser, finding one of his old t-shirts. He watched silently as she shed her jeans and top, slipping into his shirt. It came down to mid thigh, a smile crossing his face.

"You had to be that sexy in my shirt, didn't you? On the night that dumbass happens to be crashing here. Nice," he groaned, looking up at her as she crawled over to him.

"Get under here with me," he said, holding the blankets up as she crawled under them. His hands were on her, running along the slight curve of her hips before roaming up along her sides. The familiar flame began to burn within her, the girl trying to remain silent as his hands dove under her shirt, molding to her breasts.

"What are you _**doing**__? _He's right across the room," she whispered harshly, though his lips were already trailing along her bared stomach, his tongue then laving at one humble mound of flesh.

"2nd base," he said, making his intentions clear as her head rose, Yuuki assuring herself that Aidou wasn't currently staring as her lover paid homage to her.

"O…ok," she agreed softly, surrendering to his sure hands and warm lips. His hand snaked its way lower, slipping beneath the bit of lace keeping him from his destination. His fingers slipped between her thighs, his lips still trailing lazily along her chest. After a bit, she lay against him, tremors still travelling throughout her, his lips laying kisses upon her cheeks.

"You're sure I can't kick him out?" he wondered, a sly smile upon his face.

"Damn it. You make me want to be a bad person, but I can't throw him out. He'd probably fall asleep standing up," she told him, Zero sighing in defeat.

"We'll just have to make up for this later," he whispered, pulling the blankets up around them, Yuuki's head coming to rest upon his shoulder, his arm laced around her.

"Goodnight, baby," he said softly, breathing in the sweet scent that was hers alone.

**X-O-X-O**

The next day passed all too quickly, Aidou snoring on their couch for a good bit of the morning before he finally woke up, Zero prompting him to leave as soon as he was on his feet. Bitching the entire while, Aidou managed to wave goodbye to Yuuki before the door was once again unceremoniously slammed in his face, leaving the two alone at last.

Zero then proceeded to punish her ever so blissfully long into the afternoon, the two finally managing to make their way to the shower, though it wasn't long before their hands were straying, Zero lifting her off her feet, her back pressed against the shower wall. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her legs lacing about his hips as he began to move inside her, pushing ever deeper with each stroke. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, her body moving to meet his every move. She heard his voice, deep guttural growls emitted from her lover, her own voice soon joining his as she came undone, her body tightening around him, her fingernails digging into the muscle of his back. He stood, still holding her against the wall, burying his face in her neck. His lips touched her skin, her head tilting back, exposing the column of her neck to his hungry eyes.

He remained within her, their bodies still joined as his fangs traced along her skin, at last piercing her neck, her arms clinging desperately to him. His body began moving within her once again, the girl wondering if her body would break under his hands. Her eyes closed, the familiar euphoria washing over her as he drank from her, making love to her all the while. It was nearly too much to bear, Yuuki losing all control, her very blood screaming her pleasure as he drank from her.

Breaths heavy, he slowly lowered her, her feet touching the shower floor though her legs were yet a bit unsteady. His tongue laved at the punctures he'd left in his wake, lingering over them until the blood had ceased to flow.

The pair managed to actually accomplish a shower before preparing to go out. She was surprised to see Zero don a pair of jeans with no knees and a grey thermal shirt under a faded black t- shirt. She was so used to seeing him in more formal attire that it caught her a bit off guard.

"You look good," she told him, smiling as he took her hand.

"Not nearly as good as you. You ready?" he asked, Yuuki nodding in response.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, Zero pulling her along behind him as they vacated the loft.

**X-O-X-O**

The day passed all too quickly, Zero's mission of the day being to acquire a cell phone for his girl. He stood patiently while she touched every display model in the store, chattering with the salesperson over what each did. She only had two requirements: that it was red and that it was a flip phone. She'd griped about not wanting to sit on it and dial someone by mistake if the keys were exposed. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile. She was like a kid in a candy store, finally settling on one she liked. After he bought it for her, he continued to wait while they activated it, Yuuki holding it like her prized possession as they made their way back onto the street.

"Now, before you do anything else…give me your number and I'll give you mine. That way, if you need me…"

"Of _**course**_ I need you, stupid," she giggled, poking him in the ribs.

"I'm serious. I want you to always be able to reach me if you need to. It'll keep my heart from skipping beats," he muttered as they went about programming each other's numbers in. She stashed her new phone in her bag, lacing her fingers with his as they continued down the street.

**X-O-X-O**

All too soon, the day came, Yuuki already depressed as she watched him pack for his trip. He turned to her as she sat on the bed, a dreadful look upon her face.

"Don't look so miserable, baby. I'll be back soon," he promised, kissing her cheek before returning to the task at hand.

"I know, but I'm still bummed. Guess I'll have to get over it, won't I?" she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

"You'll be so busy you won't have time to be bummed," he pointed out, shoving the last bit of clothing into his bag.

"Yeah. I'll still miss you, though," she told him as he took a seat beside her. He gave her a smile, clearing her dark hair from her face as he leaned in, capturing her lips. Well on their way to another carnal delight, Zero forced himself to pull back, pressing one last kiss to her forehead.

"I've got to go. I'll call you at night, ok? Be a good girl while I'm gone," he whispered in her ear, sending chills racing along her spine.

"Ok." It was all she could manage as she walked him to the door.

"I love you," he said, kissing her once more.

"I love you, too. Be careful," she told him, shutting the door as he disappeared down the stairs.

**X-O-X-O**

He made his way to his car, hoping that Cross had packed light. He wasn't sure his trunk could handle all of Cross's earthly possessions, should he choose to take them all with him to the gathering. As he drove across town, he thought of the girl he'd left behind. He couldn't seem to kill the worry that dwelled within him, though he knew she'd be fine for five days. If anything did happen, he knew he'd be able to rely on his comrades to handle it in his absence.

Arriving at St. Mary, he found both Cross and Yagari awaiting his arrival outside. As he pulled up, Cross waved like a mad man, his glasses perched upon the end of his nose as usual. He opened the door, Zero popping the trunk for Yagari to toss the bags inside.

"Good morning, Kiryu! How's my Yuuki?" he asked. "She doesn't come by very often these days. You all must be keeping her busy at the café," he noted, Yagari immediately offering his outlook.

"He's keeping her busy, alright," he muttered, shoving Cross in the back before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Don't be so crude, Yagari," Cross protested, a deep laugh escaping the object of his chastisement.

"Cross, you think _**that's**_ crude, how about if I say this bastard is stickin' it to your daughter day and night. Hell, I bet the poor girl never gets any sleep," he observed, Zero cringing as Cross plugged his ears, a chorus of "LaLaLaLa" soon emitting from the back seat.

"I'm glad we're all adults here," Yagari noted, wishing to God that he was puffing on a smoke. Stupid apprentice and his stupid smoking ban.

"Thanks for that," Zero bitched, not the least bit appreciative of Yagari's informative speech. Still, he was sure it was obvious what went on between them at this point, but he'd prefer that her adoptive father not be given a detailed report on their activities.

"What? It's not like it's a lie, is it? Damn it, you had to have a car with _**no**_ leg room, didn't you?" he griped, ignoring his somewhat agitated apprentice, shaking his head as Cross's chorus continued.

"Yuuki's just fine, Cross. God, this is going to be a long ass trip, isn't it?" Zero realized, pulling off towards the freeway.

"That's the understatement of the damn year," Yagari answered, settling in for the cramped ride ahead.

**X-O-X-O**

"Fucking pay attention," Yagari hissed, his apprentice cursing under his breath as he was unceremoniously thwacked in the back of the head by his master.

"Christ, that girl's really got some hold on you. Ever seen anything like it, Cross?" he wondered, his good eye resting upon Yuuki's "father".

"Young love. Quite splendid, isn't it?" the tawny eyed man asked quietly, swiftly pushing his glasses up from their precarious perch upon the end of his nose before turning his attention back towards the member of the Hunter's Association that currently held the floor.

"Quite sickening is more like it," the surly man with the eye patch griped quietly, before taking a long draw off his smoke. He wondered silently to himself if Zero had heard a single word that'd been uttered since they'd arrived, the young vampire seemingly in a world of his own. Yagari knew full well who had control of his charge's thoughts, and he wondered with his usual amount of cynicism if the two could manage to be without each other for a few measly days. Leaning over, Cross patted Zero on the shoulder, nearly blinding him with his smile.

"Only two more days, Kiryu," the older man reminded him quietly, Zero nodding in response.

The three had already been absent from the city for three days, and the silver haired vampire was growing quite tired of occupying a cold bed when night fell, longing to feel the warmth of the small body that he'd grown so used to sharing his bed with over the past months.

Zero couldn't help but wonder how she was faring, though he knew it was foolish to be overly concerned for her safety in his absence. He'd left her in the care of his very capable comrades and he was sure that she was fine, if not a bit lonely as he found himself to be. Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he continued to force himself to remain awake as the man behind the lectern continued prattling on.

**X-O-X-O**

At long last, much to the relief of the cramped legs of all three men, the speech was over, making way for an intermission before the new assignments were issued. Taking advantage of the moment, the trio rose, each intent on their own mission.

"I'll be back," Cross declared, dashing through the crowd before disappearing from view.

"I need a smoke," Yagari muttered, causing Zero to shake his head as he followed him out of the large meeting hall and out into the chilly night air.

"I bet you'd be amazed at how much money you'd save if you kicked that disgusting habit of yours," the vampire noted, receiving a glare from his master for his trouble.

"You might even finally be able to replace that dusty old hat of yours," he added, a deep laugh escaping his companion.

"Leave my hat _**and**_ my habits the hell alone," he warned, enjoying the first puff of his newly lit cigarette. He watched as Zero drew his cell phone from his coat pocket, a smirk gracing Yagari's lips.

"Here we go. This should be good," he mused, Zero ignoring him entirely as he dialed, turning his back to him. He listened as it rang once, twice, before the sweet and familiar voice he'd been looking forward to hearing answered.

"Hey," she greeted, a smile immediately touching his lips.

"Hey. How's everything?" he wondered, continuing to ignore Yagari's teasing in the background.

"Fine. It's been pretty busy today. I'm kinda' tired, actually. What about with you?" Yuuki asked, hearing his loud sigh.

"That good, huh?"

"Nothing exciting, that's for damn sure. Have you had any trouble?" he asked.

"Not a bit. I miss you, though," she told him. He was startled as Yagari appeared suddenly, hanging onto his shoulder as he spoke loudly enough for Yuuki to hear.

"We'll be back soon, little girl, so don't get too worked up!" he called, before Zero managed to shrug him off and return to his conversation.

"You'll have to ignore him," he said apologetically, retreating a few steps away to avoid being accosted by Yagari once again.

"Like usual. Is he even worse when he's drunk?" Yuuki wondered, Zero's smile returning.

"You'll have to witness that for yourself sometime. Anyway…I miss you too, baby. It's good to hear your voice. I'm glad you're alright," he told her, Yagari still making fun of him without mercy.

"Everything's fine," she assured him, the vampire satisfied by the revelation.

"I'm glad to hear it. I've got to get back, but I'll call you tomorrow. I love you," he told her, the expected chuckle escaping the man behind him.

"_**Love**_, he says," Yagari mumbled, before at last granting his charge some peace.

"I love you, too. Night," Yuuki answered.

"Sleep well…while you can," he added quietly, before returning the phone to his pocket. He turned back towards the meeting hall, his head rising as he met the smirking face of his master.

"What?" Zero wondered, stopping just before him.

"'…_**while you can**__?_'" the tall, dark haired hunter mocked, being met by a devilish smirk.

"Jealous, old man?" he wondered, Yagari's brow rising.

"I'd watch that shit if I were you," he griped, before the two disappeared inside.

**X-O-X-O**

Night had fallen, Yuuki busy as ever delivering red "wine" to their usual clientele. Two more days. Only two more days and her consort would be back. She'd missed him greatly, looking forward to each call he'd made, only because she could hear his voice. She'd only talked to him a few moments prior, though she felt as though it'd been an eternity since she'd heard him speak.

Yuuki noticed that Rima and Shiki had been absent, but assumed they were off on some modeling assignment or another. Kaname, Ruka had informed her, was away on business. As a Pureblood, he was expected to bear more weight on his shoulders than most vampires. He was heavily involved in the politics of the vampire world and apparently, he was a key player in them.

The door chimed, Yuuki nearly losing her breath as the silver haired man stepped through the door. She was already a few steps beyond the counter to greet him when her smile faded, the girl stopping dead in her tracks. He'd also stopped, his lavender eyes locked with hers. She felt a shiver run through her, utterly at a loss as to what she was witnessing. She was looking at a mirror image of Zero, though it _**wasn't**_ Zero. This man had no tattoo upon his neck, his hair longer and tied back in a small ponytail. Still, he was the spitting image of her lover, her hand gripping the counter next to her to keep her from toppling over.

Yuuki wasn't the only one staring. The other occupants of the room looked as though their eyes would bug from their heads at any moment, silence descending upon the room. Recovering her faculties, Yuuki spoke up, finding her voice with much effort.

"Hi. May I help you?" she greeted, the man cocking his head to the side as he continued to watch her. At last he spoke, his voice lighter than that of her lover.

"I'll take a glass of red," he answered, helping himself to a nearby chair. Yuuki retrieved a bottle and a glass, making her way over to where he sat.

"Here you go," Yuuki said, pouring a glass full of red liquid and sitting it before him. So, this man was a vampire as well. She quickly put the pieces together in her mind, though it seemed highly improbable after what Zero had told her about his family. He'd said they'd all been murdered. If so, how on Earth could this man…

"I take it you're related to Zero. You…you look just like him," she nearly whispered, a grin touching his lips.

"So _**you're**_ his girl. Well, it's a true pleasure to meet you. I never imagined Zero would actually care about anyone again, after what happened. And I suppose I _**would**_ look like him. He _**is**_ my twin, after all," the stranger informed her, taking a drink before sitting his glass back onto the table. He extended his hand, the stupefied girl taking it as he shook it gently.

"I'm Ichiru," he said, introducing himself.

"Yuuki," she returned. "Zero never mentioned that he had a brother," she told him, taking a seat across from him, the shock wearing off slowly.

"I'm not surprised. So you two are close, are you? I'd wager you're the first that's managed that since we were young," he said, still sipping from his glass.

"You got here just in time. Zero gets back in two days," she told him, his light brow rising.

"Away on hunter business, I assume. I bet that old bastard Yagari even showed up," he guessed, Yuuki nodding in response.

"He's quite the character, isn't he? I've only met him once, but that was enough," she laughed, her laughter ending as she saw the look in his eyes…eyes the color of Zero's, but eyes that spoke in a completely different manner. She looked away, not wishing to gawk at her companion's brother.

"I'm sure Zero will be glad to see you," she said, Ichiru closing his eyes, his grin spreading.

"Let's keep my arrival a secret, shall we? I'd like to surprise him," he told her, his eyes seeming to have darkened since he'd arrived. The longer she sat there, the more uncomfortable she felt. Something, she knew, was very wrong with this situation. Still, she couldn't ask Zero about it yet, not until he'd seen his brother.

She looked around, noticing that the other patrons had all vanished, Yuuki having been oblivious to the sounds of the door chiming as they'd exited. Now, she was alone with him, the mirror image of the man she loved. Looking at the clock, she realized it was after ten o'clock.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to close up," she said, as he finished his drink, handing her his glass.

"It was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you soon," he said smoothly, getting to his feet. He was even tall like Zero, her neck craning as she looked up at him.

"Take care of my brother, Yuuki. He needs it," Ichiru said, "and remember…don't tell him I'm here. I'll let him know that myself."

"Sure. I'll see you later, then," she said, watching his lanky form retreat as he left her alone with her thoughts.

**X-O-X-O**

**AN: Sooo, I'll call it 2****nd**** base, though it could probably be considered 3****rd**** to some. But we've a *cough* experienced *cough* bunch in this fic, yes? And I just realized that Yagari may die of lung cancer before this fic is over, since he pulls out a new cigarette every three seconds. Perhaps I'll work on helping him quit… ;P **

**AND quickie poll: ****Should I make Ichiru a baddie? Or a nice guy? Which one? Tell me!**** _**

**Hope you liked Chapter 10. GAWD, this fic is getting long. Wow. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino DOES. **

**Soooo, about the manga...I swear to you, if this series ends badly (and by that I mean ends in favor of Yume…or if anything else bad happens to our beloved Zero) I'll be utterly devastated. At least I'll always have my fics to make me smile. I guess. Booooo. **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and is continuing to read this fic. I really REALLY appreciate you! **

**If you see something really messed up, lemme' know and I'll fix it. I'm having to write on one computer, save it, transfer it to another one, then upload it, so I hope it's not screwy. **

**Wonder what's in store this time? Hmm…let's get to it, shall we?**

**X-O-X-O**

"His _**twin**_?" Ruka exclaimed, her brows furrowed in confusion as Yuuki relayed her meeting with Ichiru the day before.

"Yeah, but don't breathe a word of it to Zero. He told me that he wants it to be a surprise," Yuuki insisted, knowing how shoddy Ruka's track record of keeping quiet was.

"Sure. He never said anything about having a brother. All this time, I was under the impression that none of his family…" She trailed off, unable to speak such venomous words. Yuuki's smile faded as she thought of a young Zero, having to watch as his parents were murdered before being turned himself. And now, his brother had shown back up, after God knew how many years. She wondered how Zero would react after finding out that Ichiru was in fact alive. Perhaps, she thought, she _**shouldn't**_ keep quiet about her meeting with his twin.

"You think Zero knows, but is just hiding the fact for some reason?" Ruka wondered, absently twirling a strand of sandy blond hair around her finger.

"I don't know. I don't know _**what**_ the hell's going on," Yuuki admitted, still perturbed by the sight of Ichiru, his lavender eyes seeming to look through her. Those eyes, which should've been familiar, were completely foreign to her, leaving her ill at ease. Something, she knew, wasn't quite right.

"Well, whatever it is, Zero will be back soon to deal with it. I wouldn't stress over it if I were you," Ruka advised, giving her a wink before making her rounds from table to table.

**X-O-X-O**

"Yuuki? Could you help me for a second?" Ruka called, before disappearing into the back. Only one day left until he'd be home, and it seemed like a lifetime since she'd last set eyes upon Zero. She made her way to the back, Ruka handing her several new bottles to carry to the front. She chattered on happily about Kain, which only served to make Yuuki even more anxious for Zero's return. She'd never lived through a longer five days in her entire life.

As she stood chatting with Aidou, who was flirting shamelessly as usual, a sudden wave of nausea overtook her. The girl clapped her hand over her mouth, making a mad dash to the bathroom. The few patrons of the café all froze, all privy to the sounds of her dry heaving beyond the door. A concerned look upon her face, Ruka practically flew to the bathroom, finding Yuuki hunched over the toilet, body rebelling against her violently. Ruka gathered her long brown hair back, her other hand rubbing her back soothingly. It came to an end as soon as it'd begun, Ruka's light brows furrowed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Yuuki finally straightening up.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just got really nauseous all of a sudden," Yuuki replied, feeling a bit dizzy as she stood, teetering a bit.

"Here, come sit down for a bit. I'll get you some water," Ruka told her, leading her back out into the open room, everyone immediately focusing their attention elsewhere so as not to seem nosy.

Yuuki took a seat at the counter, covering her eyes with her hand as her head continued to spin. Ruka appeared shortly, proffering a glass of water. She took a sip, sighing mightily as she sat the glass down.

"Maybe you should head home early. I'm sure Kain will give you a ride," Ruka suggested, the brunette shaking her head soon afterward.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe I'm getting sick or something," she muttered, knowing how rampant the flu seemed to be during this time of year.

"Well, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the night," Ruka informed her, before greeting a few newcomers.

**X-O-X-O**

The evening wore on, the pink sky having given way to the blackness of night when Yuuki, who was conversing with Aidou about their next "date", was suddenly struck by another wave of dizziness. Aidou's eyes grew wide as the girl began falling, the blond vampire barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. He sat on his knees, Yuuki having fainted dead away in his arms.

"Uh…Ruka!" Aidou shouted, getting to his feet as he maneuvered around the table, his hand fanning at Yuuki's pale face. The blond vampire was at a total loss, the girl having collapsed without warning, leaving him desperate for assistance.

"Yuuki? Hey, Yuuki," he tried, though she remained unmoving, causing Aidou to sigh mightily.

"Oh, what the hell?" he muttered, turning to Ruka as she came rushing over, concern written across her face.

"What happened?" she demanded, sitting the bottle in her hands down upon the table as Aidou continued supporting her.

"I have no idea. She was fine…then she just collapsed. Does she do this often?" he wondered, immediately becoming quiet as Ruka shot him a glare of death.

"Oh, yes. She just randomly falls over _**all**_ the time, Aidou. Shut up and lay her down over there," she ordered, pointing to the booth in the corner. Rolling his eyes, the vampire did as he was told, lifting the girl in his arms and carrying her over to the empty booth. He sighed, slipping into it carefully, cradling her limp form against him. He was quite thankful that Zero was out of the city and unable to barge through the door, taking in the sight of his girl being held in his arms. He was sure Kiryu would be removing his head without hesitation if he bared witness to such a thing, especially after the scene he'd happened upon the other night.

The other occupants of the room all stared, wondering what exactly had occurred to cause the normally exuberant girl to faint dead away as she had. Ruka reappeared, wet washcloth in hand, leaning over and placing it upon the girl's brow.

"Kain's on his way back. He'll be here shortly. You two can take her back to my place. She shouldn't be alone until we know what's wrong," Ruka said, smoothing Yuuki's russet hair away from her pale face.

"Did you call Zero, too?" Aidou asked, Yuuki's head resting against his shoulder.

"No need. He'd just overreact as usual and we're not even sure what's going on. I'll call him if anything else happens," she answered, straightening herself up.

**X-O-X-O**

The door chimed as Kain entered, keys in hand as he made his way over to where his cousin sat with Yuuki in his lap. He momentarily thought of whipping out his cell phone and taking a picture of the sight to use as blackmail against his notoriously lecherous cousin, knowing that Zero would simply _**love**_ to bear witness to such a scene. Pushing the thought aside, Kain continued forth, Ruka looking up as he stopped next to the booth they occupied.

"Still out of it, is she? I wonder what's wrong with her," Kain said, his arms stretching out to receive the russet haired girl.

"I've got her," Aidou assured him, carefully maneuvering to his feet, still clutching Yuuki against him.

"You're just _**loving**_ this, aren't you?" Kain wondered, shaking his head.

"Will you shut up and get the door?" Aidou griped, several sets of eyes upon them as they neared it.

"I'll call you when I'm finished up here. You two watch her until then," Ruka said, Kain nodding as he held the door for Aidou and his cargo.

"Let me know if anything changes," she said, kissing his cheek before watching their retreat.

**X-O-X-O**

"She sleeps like the dead," Aidou mumbled, bringing a glass of red liquid to his lips as he reclined in one of the chairs they'd moved into the bedroom. Yuuki hadn't stirred since they'd left the café, the girl lying still upon Ruka's bed.

"It must've been stress that caused this, with Zero being gone and all. It's the first time they've been separated since they've been together. She's been working rather hard in his absence as well. I suppose it all just caught up with her," Kain noted, sitting up as he cell phone rang.

"Hello? No, no change. She's still asleep," he said, Aidou's eyes coming to rest upon Yuuki.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes, then. Bye," Kain said, shoving his phone back into his pocket before getting to his feet.

"I'm going to pick Ruka up. Think you can behave yourself until we get back?" he asked, his cousin's eyes narrowing as he looked up at him.

"Very funny. What do you take me for, anyway? As if I'd dare to piss Kiryu off…again," he grumbled.

"Yes, I don't suppose you'd go out of your way to have a bullet put in you," Kain pointed out, turning and disappearing out the door.

Silent moments passed, Aidou leaning in closer as the girl twitched, his brows furrowing as he continued to watch her. His hand reached out, clearing her long brown hair from her face, his eyes coming to rest upon her slightly parted lips. He looked back towards the door before allowing his gaze to fall upon her once again, the vampire getting to his feet. His knee came to rest upon the mattress, his head bowing over her as he allowed his curiosity to overcome his common sense. His eyes shot open as her palm landed upon his face, halting his progress entirely.

"Aidou…what the hell are you doing?" came her groggy voice, the vampire scrambling backwards, putting as much space between them as possible.

"I…er…you fainted. I was just watching over you," he lied, settling back into his chair as she sat up, sighing mightily.

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around the foreign room.

"At Ruka's. She and Kain will be back shortly," Aidou answered, watching as Yuuki swung her legs over the side of the bed, her hand to her forehead.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, the girl still looking more than a bit out of it.

"I'm so dizzy. I can't believe I passed out," Yuuki said, glad that Zero weren't around to fuss over her.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Aidou wondered, his hands moving to steady her as she swayed on her feet.

"No," she answered, her head swimming despite her efforts to keep herself steady.

"Here, sit back down. That's probably why you fainted…that and the fact that Zero uses you so often. It's probably made you anemic," he muttered, only to be verbally bitch slapped soon afterward.

"He does not _**use**_ me, Aidou. And stop trying to act like he does it against my will. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she insisted, allowing him to guide her back down onto the mattress.

"Sure, whatever you say. Is Zero still out of sorts about my visit?" he wondered, a small smile touching her lips.

"I don't think he's holding a grudge. In fact, he hasn't mentioned it since," Yuuki told him, Aidou inwardly sighing with relief.

"You'll have to forgive me if I acted a fool. That disgusting beer you gave me made me a little iffy," he muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't you _**always**_ act a fool?" she teased, the vampire crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Har har. I didn't realize you were such a comedian," he griped, a laugh escaping her soon afterward.

"I should hang out with you more often. You're pretty good comic relief yourself," she told him, setting him to bitching for the hundredth time since they'd be acquainted.

**X-O-X-O**

Ruka and Kain arrived a bit later, Aidou still griping and Yuuki still making fun of him as they stepped into the room.

"I see you're feeling better," Ruka pointed out, Yuuki nodding in response.

"Aidou's good medicine," she said with a grin, and Kain could swear he saw his cousin's cheeks flush.

"Ok, ok. Thanks for watching over her, Aidou. I'll take it from here. Yuuki, you're staying with me tonight," Ruka said, ushering the men out of her bedroom before the brunette could protest. She returned shortly, kicking off her shoes and slinging them into her open closet before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You're sure you feel alright?" she asked, still concerned by Yuuki's sudden fainting spell earlier in the day. Before she could respond, her phone rang, her face visibly brightening as she answered it.

"Hey," she greeted, Ruka immediately aware of who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey. Still being a good girl?" Zero asked, a smile touching her lips.

"Of course. Still bored?" she wondered, a chuckle escaping her consort.

"As hell. You have no idea how glad I'll be when this is over…and when you're back in my arms," he told her, her heart fluttering at his words.

"Better watch out. You're being sweet again," she warned playfully, before her head began to spin, just as it had before. Ruka saw her body sway, one hand moving to steady her.

"Ugh," he heard her mutter, wondering what the cause could be.

"Ugh? What's wrong?" he asked, Yuuki quickly reassuring him. There was no way she was uttering a word about her puking and fainting spells today, for if she did, she knew he'd do nothing but worry.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tired," she said, "and I miss you. A _**lot**_."

"I can relate to that. We'll be back tomorrow evening. I'll try to leave as soon as I can tomorrow, unless some stuffy old bastard from the Association snags me before I can. You're sure you're ok?" he asked again, her reassurance swift.

"I'm fine, Zero. You worry too much," she chided, Ruka digging around in her dresser for some spare pajamas as Yuuki prepared to end her conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon," he told her, wishing that he'd already sat through his last mind numbing meeting.

"Ok Be careful. I love you," she said, smiling as he responded.

"I love you too, baby. Night," he replied, the line going dead soon afterward.

"You two are almost too much for me sometimes," Ruka said, tossing a tank top and a pair of shorts in her direction.

"Hey, you can't say that to me anymore. You and Kain are just as bad, if not worse," she informed her, Ruka considering her comment for a moment.

"Are we really? I haven't noticed," she muttered, as Yuuki headed for the bathroom, her head still spinning slightly. The sandy blond noticed her wobble a bit, her hand coming to rest upon her arm.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you're tipsy or something. Are you dizzy again?" she asked, the girl shaking her head.

"No, it's nothing. Just tired, that's all," she answered.

"You think you're tired now...just wait until Zero gets back," Ruka muttered, a smile spreading across Yuuki's face before she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

**X-O-X-O**

"_**Now**_ what the hell's your problem?" Yagari wondered, his trademark cigarette suspiciously absent as the two again sat with Cross in the Hunter's Association meeting hall. Final assignments were being issued, Zero almost able to hear the ticking of each second that passed as he struggled to pay a single shred of attention to his surroundings.

"It's probably nothing, but Yuuki sounded a little off when I talked to her last night," the silver haired vampire answered, Cross's ears perking as he spoke.

"Oh, dear. I hope my Yuuki's not falling ill. It's that time of year, you know," he said, almost too cheerfully.

"Yeah, maybe that's what it is. She said she was tired," Zero said, opening the door for Yagari's perversion to step in.

"She thinks she tired _**now**_...with you gone, you'd think she'd actually been able to _**sleep**_," he pointed out, smirking as both Zero and Cross stared a hole through him.

"What?" he asked, propping his feet up on the table before him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yagari, don't be so _**vulgar**_," Cross scolded, before beginning to ignore the man that was forever ready to crack jokes at the expense of others.

"Hey, I'm not the one keepin' the poor thing awake at night. That's reserved for this one right here," he said, clapping Zero so hard on the back that he coughed.

"Zero," a senior member of the Association called, finally capturing his attention.

"Sir?" he replied, watching as the hunter descended from behind the lectern, an envelope in his hand.

"We've decided to give you a bit of help. You've been responsible for such a large territory and we feel it's best we offer you some back up," he told him, handing over the envelope. His curiosity growing by the second, Zero tore it open, his lavender eyes narrowing as he read the order within.

"Oh, what the hell?" he grumbled, Yagari's deep laughter soon erupting throughout the room.

**X-O-X-O**

Morning struck with a vengeance, a devastating wave of nausea actually waking Yuuki from her slumber, sending her tearing off through Ruka's room and into the bathroom, Ruka sitting bolt upright as the sounds of Yuuki releasing the contents of her stomach sounded.

"Again?" she muttered to herself, before a disturbing thought struck her. Getting to her feet, she again went to assist the poor girl, who was doubled over the toilet, her body shaking as she tried to quell its rebellion.

"Hon, I think it's time we investigate why you've been puking your guts up and feeling so dizzy. This isn't a normal thing, you know," Ruka pointed out, helping the girl stand as she flushed the toilet with her foot.

"Maybe it's the flu," Yuuki muttered, still feeling as though she'd fall over at any moment.

"Maybe...or maybe not. Yuuki, when's the last time you had your period?" Ruka asked, Yuuki pausing as she washed her mouth out over the sink. It should've been a simple question, though as she thought it over, it was proving to be most difficult to answer. The realization struck her suddenly, and she felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. The truth of the matter was, she _**couldn't**_ recall the last time she'd gotten it.

"Holy shit," she breathed, gripping the counter top in order to keep herself from crashing to the tiled floor below.

"I...it's been a _**while**_," she confessed, Ruka's brows furrowing.

"Yuuki, _**how**_ long?" she prompted, her concern growing as the moments passed them by.

"I didn't have it at all last month...so I'm running a bit over a month late. God, I hadn't even thought of something like that. I've been on the pill for a _**really**_ long time," she said, thinking Ruka's notion to be entirely impossible.

"I don't know. It sounds unlikely, but I think we should make sure, just in case. I mean, if you are..."

"Don't say it. Just don't even say it, Ruka. God, what a nightmare," she muttered, fighting back yet another round of nausea. The very thought of being pregnant nearly scared her witless, left her feeling totally out of control.

"Ok. We'll go get a test. Then you'll know and you won't have to think about it anymore," Ruka suggested, Yuuki nodding in return.

After they'd changed, the two walked down the sidewalk towards the pharmacy, Yuuki's stomach in knots the entire way. She still felt ill, perhaps more so than she had before. Her thoughts were threatening to take her over, the girl wondering what would in fact happen should she be...

Once they'd arrived, the two stood, scrutinizing the seemingly eight million different types of pregnancy tests on the shelf before them.

"They don't make this easy, do they?" Ruka grumbled, a box in each hand as she read over the directions. At last, they managed to choose one, Yuuki's face aflame as she purchased the accursed thing, the cashier eying her with a decent amount of disdain. She snatched up the bag, the two darting quickly back out onto the street before making their way back to the loft Yuuki and Zero shared. Ruka dropped her off on her way to the cafe for the evening, wishing her luck and demanding that she call and let her know the news, whatever it happened to be.

**X-O-X-O**

Cross and Yagari watched with humor as Zero dumped their bags onto the sidewalk, his urgency more than pronounced as he bid them a short farewell before speeding off towards the loft, leaving them both smirking.

"You know, that dumbass sure has a thing for your little girl. If I were you, I wouldn't let him get away with his bullshit," Yagari informed him, lighting up for the first time since they'd left the Association gathering. His brow raised as the smoke was plucked from between his lips, Cross tossing it to the ground and stepping on the smoldering cigarette with zeal.

"We both know that what's between those two is totally beyond us. If I could pick who Yuuki would be with, it would most likely be Kiryu anyway. She's safer with him than she would be with anyone else...how could I possibly be against that? She's seventeen now and I couldn't have kept her locked away in this old church forever. I can't say I don't miss her each and every day, but my mind is at ease, knowing she's with someone that truly loves her," Cross said, wiping a tear from his eye. Yagari sighed mightily, shaking his head in disgust.

"You haven't changed. Still a sap as always. How do you manage to get through each day bein' like that?" he wondered, not waiting for an answer as he slung his bag over his shoulder, turning and disappearing into St. Mary and leaving Cross alone with his thoughts.

**X-O-X-O**

Some time later, Yuuki stood before the bathroom mirror, having finally worked up enough nerve to make use of the beastly thing she'd purchased earlier in the day. She stood there, waiting nervously for the time to be up. Suddenly, she heard the front door open, her heart sinking to the floor.

"Yuuki?" came his voice, the girl nearly panicking as she shoved the stick behind the bottles sitting along the sink, her heart racing as she quickly exited the bathroom.

"You're early," she noted, watching as he dumped his bag on the couch before shedding his coat.

"Sorry...should I leave and come back later?" he teased, offering a smirk as he walked toward her with intent. She nearly lost her breath as his arms drew her close, his lips crushing hers as he illustrated just how much he'd missed her while he'd been away. Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt, her head swimming from his intoxicating kiss.

Soon, he was backing her towards their bed, his hands already diving beneath the hem of her shirt and smoothing along her sides. Before she could protest, the backs of her knees hit the bed, the girl falling backward and taking him with her. His body hovered above her, his lips trailing along her neck, sending shivers coursing through her.

"It's been hell since I've been gone," he said, "not being able to see you."

"I know. This bed's pretty lonely without you," she told him, her eyes closing as he slipped the strap of her tank top off her shoulder, his lips trailing along her bared skin.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered, Yuuki soon forgetting her troubles for a time as his hands and lips paid homage to her, leaving her breathless as only he was able.

**X-O-X-O**

Some time later, Zero lay dozing, the trip and many sleepless nights finally catching up to him as she crept from the bed, padding softly to the bathroom. She dug behind the bottles on the sink, retrieving the stick and holding it up to inspect it. She froze, her eyes going wide as she picked up the box, quickly scanning the instructions once more. Yuuki soon realized exactly what she was seeing, her heart sinking to her feet. She was sure she was dreaming, the urge to scream her anguish prominent within her.

Hearing Zero stir, she quickly shoved the stick in the box before hiding it under the stack of towels on the shelf, attempting to calm herself before making her way back to her lover. He smiled as she approached, stretching his arms out and taking her hands in his. He pulled her gently onto the bed, the girl coming to sit on her knees next to him.

"Yuuki? What's bothering you?" he asked, her heart skipping a beat as his arms slid around her, pulling her in against him.

"N…nothing. I'm still tired, I guess," she lied, hoping he'd not press the issue further. Yuuki was still shaken from her discovery and she had no idea how to go about explaining the situation to him. She was absolutely terrified, wanting more than anything to tell him so he could reassure her, and yet she was far too fearful of what his reaction would be to open up to him. She knew in her heart that he would be nothing but supportive, but until she knew without a doubt what the situation was, she didn't want to burden him with it.

"You sounded strange when I talked to you yesterday, too. You're sure nothing's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he pointed out, a sigh leaving her as his lips touched her neck softly. She touched his face, his lips turning to place a kiss upon her palm.

"I'm fine. I've just missed you," she said softly, still entirely overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in.

"I've missed you, too…but I know you far better than this. I wish you'd just tell me what's on your mind. You're worrying me," he told her, titling her chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft, full of concern as he looked down upon her, awaiting the reason behind her apparent edginess. Silently cursing his intuition, Yuuki sighed, knowing full well that she'd be unable to continue hiding her predicament from him any longer.

"Well," she began, "I fainted at work yesterday, so Ruka suggested that I look into…certain things."

"And what did you find out?" Zero prompted, his fingers tracing along the curve of her jaw, his curiosity growing by the moment. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Yuuki at last divulged the information she wished she could keep from him.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, his eyes growing wide at her words.

"At least, that's what the test said. I'm gonna' go to the doctor to make sure. I really don't know what to do. I don't know what could've happened. I mean, I've been taking my pills, so I don't…"

Her words ceased as she took in the look upon his face, a mixture of shock and pure fear. She swallowed hard, having never seen such emotions playing across his face. Guilt struck her hard, his silence not helping her psyche in the least.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, tears stinging her eyes as she looked away, unable to bear the look upon her lover's face.

"Yuuki," he said, his arms pulling her close against him, caging her within them. Her breath caught, her eyes wide as her palms came to rest against his chest.

"Don't act like you've done something wrong. Everything will be fine," he said, though somehow, she'd yet to be convinced.

"How can you be so sure?" she wondered, his hand stroking along her back.

"Because I love you, Yuuki, and I'll see you through anything that may come. Would you like me to go with you to see the doctor?" he asked, finding himself to be more afraid than he'd been since the attack on his family so many years before. The girl paused for a time, seemingly deep in thought before his fingers tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"No, you don't have to. I'm sure that's the last place you want to be," she told him, a small smile curving his lips upward despite his uneasiness.

"Don't say that. I'm coming with you. Now, don't be scared," he said, horrified as her body began trembling, his fingers touching her cheek only to find it wet with silent tears. He sighed, fighting back his own emotions in order to comfort the only light he'd ever known to exist in the world.

"Baby, don't. Don't cry," he nearly pleaded, his lips touching her forehead as he tried to console her.

"I can't _**not**_ cry. I'm terrified," she told him, her head bowing as her tears continued to flow unchecked down her cheeks. Though she was unaware of it, her partner was just as afraid, if not more so than she herself, the dread steadily rising within the pit of his stomach as he sat with her wrapped in his embrace.

"It is what it is, Yuuki. We can only go from here, whatever the case ends up being," he told her.

"How can you be so calm all the time?" Yuuki asked, her tear filled eyes locking with his lavender gaze. He didn't speak, only continued looking her through, a small gasp escaping her as she realized that he in fact _**wasn't**_ the model of cool collection she'd previously thought him to be.

"I'm not," he said simply. "Actually, I can't remember ever feeling this anxious in my life. But what good will it do you if I let it get to me?"

"Zero, what will happen if I really am…?" She trailed off, unable to say the accursed word yet again. She had no idea how this had happened. What was the point of birth control if this was just going to end up happening anyway?

"I don't know, but we'll be ok. So don't cry. You'll make yourself sick," he said, maneuvering her back down and drawing the blankets up over them. They lay there, Yuuki sniffling now and again until at last her tears ceased to flow. Her head rested against his shoulder, her eyes closed as she attempted to collect herself.

Zero's thoughts were racing, the vampire still in shock over what had just been revealed to him. Never had he seen this situation arising, and it left him feeling as if he'd just been punched in the gut. Even so, he had to keep control of himself, had to be strong for the girl in his arms. If he were to waver, he knew she would break, and that was something he would not allow.

**X-O-X-O**

**So, there's that! **

**Who's read Chapter 55 of VK? Are you dying for Chapter 56 like me and sad you have to wait another effing month? I AM!**

**SO, until then, we'll just satisfy ourselves with Zeki fics. Oh, yes. **

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 12 will be a while, but don't worry. I love this fic, so I won't be abandoning it unless something horrible happens to me. Then I probably will, so let's hope something horrible doesn't happen to me. ;P**

***Cosmic***


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what? STILL don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. I'm bummed. Seriously. **

**Anyhoo, here we are at Chapter 12. Wow, did I really intend for this to be an epic? I guess I did, but it's getting frickin' hard to come up with new chapters here, especially when I'm working on six other fics at the same time whilst attempting to still have a life. That tends to screw with my brain and I end up having to re-read them all before I type a new chapter just so I don't get them confused. Oi. **

**I'm anxiously awaiting Chapter 61 of the manga as I'm sure you all are. Chapter 60 was quite bittersweet, ne? It was still really beautiful, though. *weeps silently in corner* **

**Expect a lemony bit as per usual. I'm sure you're all used to that by now. That's how this fic rolls. ;p**

**Soooo, here's a new chapter. I read over it, but if you see anything extremely funky, just let me know and I'll fix it. I also updated the first 11 chapters with small details to make the story more cohesive, so if you read through the entire thing and see something that's out of whack, feel free to let me know. **

**Hope you like it, that it's not too boring and thanks for all your reviews so far! I really appreciate you all! And sorry for the long wait. Life gets in my way a lot. Onward! **

**X-O-X-O**

The pair sat nervously in the small, impossibly white waiting room of the doctor's office, their fingers entwined, Zero's foot tapping against the white tile floor. Ruka had nearly lost her composure entirely upon hearing the news and had immediately demanded that Yuuki go to her doctor…a doctor that happened to be a vampire herself that normally only tended to others _**such**_ as herself. However, in this case, Ruka had pointed out that since Zero was the father and that since he _**was**_ indeed a vampire himself that there would be no issue if Yuuki sought care there.

Yuuki was more than a bit on edge, her head snapping up each time the door to the examining rooms opened, her heart thumping rhythmically within her chest. She could hear it echoing in her ears, each breath she took seeming painful to her. Every now and then Zero would squeeze her hand in reassurance, though even _**that**_ seemed futile after her discovery.

At long last, a nurse appeared, her outfit as white as the walls that surrounded them. She seemed to float from the open door, a soft smile upon her lovely face. This, Yuuki realized, was a vampire as well. At this point, the girl was growing quite used to being surrounded by them and after discovering that there were indeed decent vampires in the world, it didn't faze her in the least.

"Yuuki? This way, please," the nurse said, the girl turning to her partner.

"It'll be ok. I'll be right here," he assured her, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead before reluctantly releasing her hand. He watched her as she walked, disappearing through the door into the unknown and leaving him to fret alone.

**X-O-X-O**

She sat alone in the cold, sterile examining room, the nurse having taken her vitals and jotted them down before leaving her to wait for the doctor to make her appearance. Yuuki fidgeted nervously on the examining table, nearly losing her wits as her thoughts threatened to overtake her. How the hell had this happened? And why hadn't she realized something was amiss sooner? Cursing herself inwardly, she nearly jumped from the table as the door opened, a comely woman with long blond hair walking into the room. She smiled, though it did nothing to comfort the girl that was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki. I'm Dr. Ito. So, it seems you have a bit of a mystery that needs solving. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," she assured her, taking a seat on the stool next to the examining table.

"You've taken a test already, yes?" she asked, receiving a nod in response from the edgy brunette.

"It was positive. I just…I need to make sure before I…" She couldn't find the words that she wished to utter, her mind seeming to go blank just to spite her as she sat wringing her hands before her.

"Ok, one step at a time. We'll get you to take another test first. Try to relax yourself. I know it's difficult, but it won't do to have you being a nervous wreck when you don't even know if you have cause to be," Dr. Ito told her.

"Now, let's get to it."

**X-O-X-O**

It seemed to the silver haired vampire that he'd been waiting an eternity for her to reappear, each tick of the clock on the wall seeming to echo in his ears. He felt as if he were already waiting on her to have the baby, pacing the floor like some caged beast as he waited. And waited. And waited. Just when he was poised to demand where the hell they'd taken his lover, the door opened, Yuuki appearing with Dr. Ito right behind her. It was as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks that his heart sank to his feet, Zero unable to move for a split second before forcing himself forward to receive her.

He breathed not a word, only enveloped her in his embrace, Yuuki shaking a bit as she continued to cry silently in his arms. Her silence, though unnerving, was nearly a blessing, for he dreaded hearing what it was she would have to tell him. After a moment, her head tilted back, his fingers brushing the tears from her cheek as he gazed down at her, the fear prominent in his lavender eyes.

"It's ok. We'll be ok, I swear it. You…"

"I'm not pregnant," she revealed, his heart skipping a beat or two as her words slowly sank in. Had he heard her correctly? She smiled, seeing the relief wash across his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was completely stunned, barely able to keep himself upright as she clung to him as if he'd fade away.

"How…?" he began, only to be cut off as her lips crushed against his, Dr. Ito looking on with a smile as the couple, oblivious to the world, shared their relief with one another. Pulling back, Yuuki began her explanation.

"She said that I left the test sitting too long. When you came home and we…well, I didn't check it until afterward and she said that will sometimes cause a 'false positive'," she told him, the sight of him blinking as he processed the information somewhat amusing to her.

"Then what about you getting sick and fainting?" he wondered, still in total shock as he awaited her answer.

"Oh, yeah. Well…apparently, I'm anemic and I don't eat enough. Plus I was stressed out because you were gone. So she told me to take iron supplements and to eat three times a day and I should be ok. So everything really is ok," she said, turning back to Dr. Ito.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate you seeing me," Yuuki told her, the doctor waving her hand.

"Thank Ruka. And tell her I said hello. Take care of yourself, Yuuki," she said, before disappearing and leaving the two alone in the waiting room. Yuuki turned to Zero, her smile only growing as she looked at him. Though visibly shaken, she could see the relief in his face, a relief that she could easily identify with.

"Let's go home," she said, lacing her fingers with his before pulling him towards the door.

**X-O-X-O**

Zero had been silent on the ride across town, unnerving his partner more than a bit. She wondered, her hand coming to rest upon his thigh, what was bothering him. She'd expected him to be practically leaping with joy, though now, he seemed a bit despondent despite the good news they'd received.

"Zero? Are you ok?" she asked, snapping him out of his apparent stupor.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm _**more**_ than fine," he assured her, giving her hand a squeeze as they sped along towards the loft.

"You don't really seem fine," she muttered, seeing the small smile touching his lips.

"_**Now**_ who's worrying too much?" he asked, his hand rising, fingers tracing along her cheek.

"It's just been a long ass day," he told her, his hand dropping to shift gears as they pulled into the parking lot behind their apartment.

"What would you have done if I _**had**_ been pregnant?" she asked, Zero sighing before answering.

"I don't really know. Panicked, most likely," he said, the car coming to a stop before he shut off the engine.

"Would it be such a horrible thing? For us to create a child?" she wondered, looking over at him to see his lavender eyes full. He was quiet for a time, seemingly brooding over his answer before delivering it.

"It's not that. But I know that I'm not ready to be a father, and I don't know that I'll ever be," he told her, her heart clenching at his words.

"What do you mean? You never want children, then?" she asked, opening her door and stepping out onto the packed snow.

"Considering the circumstances, no," he answered, slamming his own door shut before taking her hand as she came to his side. She seemed taken aback by his words, the vampire knowing that he would now face explaining himself thoroughly to her.

"What circumstances?" she wondered, Zero noticing how chilled her hand was before stashing it away in his coat pocket.

"We can talk more once we're inside. It's damn cold out here," he griped, leading her towards their apartment building.

**X-O-X-O**

Cross made his way down the empty hallway, rounding the corner to find Yagari awaiting his arrival. He stood there, his lanky frame leaning against the doorway, an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

"About time. How the hell long does it take you to preen, anyway?" Yagari wondered, pushing through the door, Cross on his heels.

"Impatient as always, I see. Glad to know some things never change," Cross muttered, the two not making it ten steps before stopping dead in their tracks. Before them stood a diminutive figure, wearing a grungy, tattered coat, her face like that of a China doll. Even Yagari was at a loss, Cross the first to snap out of his stupor in order to speak.

"May I help you, child?" he wondered, the girl wringing her hands nervously before her. She was quiet for a time, seemingly preoccupied with her own two feet. At last she spoke, her voice soft and quiet.

"I'm sorry to trouble you…but I was told that this is a safe house and…and I…" she said, struggling with her words as Cross moved forward cautiously. She continued wringing her hands, her eyes not daring to make contact with either of the men before her.

"Indeed, we offer sanctuary to those in need. Are you alone?" he wondered, receiving a nod in response. She seemed to be about Yuuki's age, sandy hair cut short and her face flushed from the cold.

"Have you eaten?" Cross asked, the girl shaking her head "no". He smiled, bending over to peer into her face. Looking over his glasses at her, he offered a smile, the girl at last meeting his gaze.

"What's your name, dear? I'm Cross and this fellow behind me is my associate, Yagari," he told her, gesturing over his shoulder to the man who bowed his head at the introduction.

"I…it's Yori," she answered, offering her own tiny smile.

"Well then, Yori. It's nice to meet you. How about you come in for something to eat? We can talk more then, if you'd like," Cross offered, the girl clasping her hands before her.

"I really don't want to cause you any trouble, but…I just have nowhere else to go," she admitted, Cross gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, then. You are more than welcome here," he assured her, guiding her past Yagari towards the church.

"I'll be a bit. You can go on without me," he informed his comrade, the man nodding as the two disappeared inside.

Yagari took the opportunity to light up, having been without a smoke for longer than he could abide. He took his first puff, exhaling a cloud of smoke slowly.

"Poor kid," he muttered, leaning back against the stone wall behind him.

**X-O-X-O**

Yuuki sat on the couch, feeling somewhat anxious despite the weight that had previously been lifted from her shoulders. She watched as her partner joined her, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Ok, so what is it you were talking about, earlier?" she asked, her curiosity peaked as she awaited his answer. He seemed out of sorts, her interest growing as the moments ticked by. His fingers reached out, tracing along her cheek, his eyes washing over her.

"Zero?"

"Sorry. It's nothing, really," he tried, though she wouldn't be so easily swayed.

"It _**must**_ be. You seem a little freaked out. Tell me…what's bothering you about this?" she wondered, taking his hand in both of hers. Her thumb moved over his palm, tracing absent lines as she waited. She felt him shift, clearly bothered by whatever was plaguing his mind.

"Is it _**that**_ bad? You're kinda' scaring me," she told him, his arm snaking around her, pulling her in against his side. His lips touched her forehead, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder as he began his explanation.

"It's just that you carrying my child would present its own set of…complications. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, her confusion only growing.

"Zero, women get pregnant and have kids all the damn time. What 'complications'?" she prompted, the vampire wishing she'd simply leave it be.

"You want something to drink?" he asked suddenly, Yuuki sighing mightily as he attempted to make good his escape. She would have none of it, however, the girl slinging a leg over his, her knees planted on either side of him as she trapped him where he sat.

"Stop stalling and spill," she ordered, his hands framing her face as he looked at her. His lips touched hers softly, causing her heart to flutter.

"You're doing it again," she noted, her hands resting upon his chest as he kissed her again, his hands warm against her cheeks.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, delivering another soft kiss. She felt herself giving in to his touch, just as she always did. Some things, she knew, she just couldn't say no to.

"No, but that's not the issue here. I want you to stop dancing around it and just tell me what's on your mind," she said, her will breaking down as he continued his effortless seduction.

"Yuuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he told her, her heart warming as he tilted her head back, his lips touching the hollow of her throat.

"I love you, too," she said, unable to resist the temptation before her any longer. His arms were around her, carrying her to their bed before depositing her upon it, his body soon looming over her.

His fingers unbuttoned her shirt, laying it open before his lips descended upon her skin. He was quick to leave her bare from the waist up, his mouth closing around one perfect breast, heat pooling in her stomach, her body longing for more. She felt his hand move beneath her skirt, his fingers slipping the bit of lace barring him from his destination down her legs before unbuttoning her skirt, tossing it onto the floor and returning to his treasure. She gasped as he touched her, his lips trailing along her stomach, his fangs raking lightly along her skin, giving her chills.

"You want it?" he asked, his voice a deep whisper, his hand working between her thighs, her mouth open as her breaths became ragged.

"I always want it," she breathed, anchoring her fingers in his hair as he moved over her, his head bowing as his lips touched hers. His tongue slipped between her lips, tangling with hers, the sweet taste of her nearly driving him mad.

"What do you want?" he wondered, surprised as she sat up, pushing him onto his back before straddling him. She leaned over, digging through the bedside table's drawer before pulling out the very tie he'd used to bind her before. His brow arched as he watched her lean forward, his tongue laving at her breast as she worked to bind him to the headboard, tying one last knot before stretching out along the length of him.

"I want to torment you," she breathed, her teeth nipping at his neck before her lips found him, leaving small bruises in their wake before moving down his chest. Her tongue trailed along his skin, eliciting a deep moan from within him as she ground her hips against his, his arousal pressed against the core of her being.

Her nails raked lightly down his chest and stomach, her lips trailing further down before reaching their mark. She savored him slowly and with calculation, her tongue running along the length of him. His eyes looked down, taking in the sight of her as she tasted him, her hands gripping his hips as his body moved beneath her.

Another moan left him as she took him into her mouth, her warmth nearly driving him mad. He watched her watching him as she moved along the length of him, taking him in to the hilt again and again until he felt himself nearing his end.

She pulled back suddenly, leaving him nearly begging her to continue, his fingers gripping is bonds tightly. She felt him shift beneath her, his body longing for her touch, her hands moving to frame his face as she again stretched out along his body.

He held himself in check, nearly drowning in her kiss, his arms longing to hold her close as she pillaged his mouth, at last pulling back for breath, a smirk upon her face.

"Do _**you**_ want it?" she asked, the vampire tugging at his bonds, longing to utterly lose himself inside her.

"I want _**you**_," he told her, Zero catching his bottom lip between his teeth as she lowered herself onto him, her warmth enveloping him, her body devouring him as she moved over him, drawing forth the most primal of sounds from her lover.

"Untie me, Yuuki," he nearly growled, her palms upon his chest as she continued to devour him greedily, her heat all consuming as he strained against his bonds. This really was torture, he thought, to not be able to touch her, to run his hands along the softness of her skin.

"Not yet," she breathed, shocked as he cleanly broke free, having snapped the tie in two, the remnants falling from his lacerated wrists. He sat up, his arms at last able to hold her, his mouth once again closing over one mound of flesh as she drove him ever closer to his release.

The smell of the blood seeping from the cuts on his wrists began to stir his thirst, his fangs extending behind his lips. She noticed the change in his eyes, leaning in closer as she exposed the column of her neck. He didn't hesitate, hearing her soft moans as he sank his fangs into her flesh, twin streams of blood soon flowing, his tongue lapping hungrily at the puncture wounds he'd inflicted. Her blood screamed her pleasure, his hands gripping her to him tightly as she felt herself falling, her body clamping down around him, her voice calling his name soon after.

His tongue ran along her collarbone, cleaning up the blood that had trailed down her neck as she leaned against him, her skin hot against his own. Slowly, she lifted herself off him, stretching out beside him as she attempted to catch her breath. He left her for a moment before returning, his eyes having returned to the lavender shade she'd grown to love since she'd known him.

He brought his wrist to his lips, his tongue lapping at the blood that remained, then moving to the other. She draped her leg over his, stretching her arm across his chest before resting her head upon his shoulder.

"You killed it," she said, holding up a piece of his tie. His fingers wound through her hair, gently pulling her head back as he kissed her, his arm around her waist pulling her closer still.

"Too bad. I liked that tie," he noted, a chuckle escaping his consort.

"I'll get you another one…and maybe some handcuffs," she added, " since we tend to enjoy this kind of thing so much."

"I prefer being the one to torment you. You're so cute when you beg," he told her, her fingers tracing along the small bruises she'd left upon his neck.

"So are you," she disclosed, her eyes getting heavy as she realized how little sleep she'd gotten the night before. Even though it was early still, she felt herself slipping despite her efforts to keep herself alert. She yawned, Zero pulling the blankets up around them before slipping his arms around her once more.

"You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?" he asked, the girl shaking her head.

"No, and neither did you," she pointed out, suppressing yet another yawn. Her eyes grew increasingly heavy until at last she'd dozed off against him, Zero's thoughts straying as he watched her sleep in his arms.

He'd done a small injustice by seducing her in order to get her to forget about questioning him so intensely and he hoped that she wouldn't be bringing up their earlier conversation again, though he felt that he wouldn't be nearly so lucky. In truth, he wanted to avoid answering her at all costs, not wanting to utter the words that would surely burn should he utter them.

Lost in his thoughts, he at last relented, allowing himself to close his eyes, the vampire soon disappearing into the realm of dreams.

**X-O-X-O**

"Now, then. Feeling any better?" Cross asked, Yori nodding her head. Her stomach full, the girl indeed felt better than she had in days. She sat across from him at his large oak desk, the man's glasses perched upon the end of his nose as usual as he smiled at her.

"Yori…could you perhaps tell me how you came to seek us out?" he wondered, the girl hesitating only a moment before answering.

"My mother died when I was only four. She got sick so quickly that by the time she did, there was nothing they could do to help her. I lived with my father until last year…until he died in a car crash last May. They tried to send me to live with a foster family, but it was horrible there. They…they hurt me, and I never knew why. So I left two weeks ago and I haven't looked back. I had enough money for bus fare to come here. I thought there may be something for me in this city, and they won't know where to look for me this way. I'm not looking for a handout. I'll work for everything if you could just give me the chance. I really don't know what else to do," she admitted, her story causing Cross's heart to ache.

This poor girl reminded him of his Yuuki so much that there was no possible way he could turn her away, nor would he dare to do such a thing. He rose suddenly, Yori's eyes watching as he offered her his hand.

"You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. We have mostly transients stay here, though I've had a few more permanent residents over the years. One was a girl, Yuuki is her name. She's become much like a daughter to me, though she moved out recently to live with her boyfriend. I'd wager you're about her age," he told her, a small smile touching her lips.

"How old are you?" he asked, the girl taking his hand as he helped her up.

"I'm sixteen," she answered, Cross's smile returning.

"You _**are**_ almost her age, then. She just turned seventeen recently. My how time flies," he sighed, ushering her out the door and down the hallway towards Yuuki's old room.

"This part of the church contains my private quarters. Everyone else stays in the sanctuary or in the other wings, so you'd practically have this wing to yourself. Yagari is also staying here at the moment, but I have a room for you. This is Yuuki's old room," he explained, swinging the door open to reveal the modest room with its bed, dresser and nightstand. There was a pretty purple quilt covering the bed, Yori amazed that such kindness still existed in the world as the man behind her continued speaking.

"The bathroom is just down the hall on the left. My room is further down the hallway to the right and Yagari is staying just across from me, should you ever need anything. As for work, we'll get to that later. For now, I don't want you to worry about such things. We'll work on getting you settled in here before we get to that," he told her, scratching his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"I…thank you. Thank you so much, Cross," she said, bowing slightly.

"You're quite welcome, dear. My Yuuki still comes by for classes a few times per week and we'd both be glad to have you join her. You'll get to meet her soon," he said, the girl seeming to brighten.

"Now then. We need to get you something to wear. Come along," he said, the girl looking at him, puzzled.

"We're going shopping," he declared, rounding the corner and leaving her stunned behind him.

**X-O-X-O**

"I wonder how it went?" Ruka wondered, she and Kain the only occupants of the café as she prepared to close for the day.

"Well, I hope, for both their sakes," Kain answered, wrapping his arms about her waist from behind. She leaned back into him, her hands coming to rest upon his.

"You didn't breathe a word of this to your cousin, did you? We don't need this broadcast all over town," she said, Kain smiling against her hair.

"Absolutely not. I'm not a complete moron, you know," he muttered, a smile touching her lips as well.

"I know. I'm just worried about her. I'm quite sure she doesn't even know," she noted, leaning her head back against her partner.

"What if she _**is**_ pregnant? What will they do then?" Kain asked, Ruka unleashing a mighty sigh.

"You and I both know the answer to that. She _**can't**_ have his child. It would kill her."

**X-O-X-O**

**Ok, Chapter 12 DONE! Yay! Lucky 13 comin' up next! It'll be a ****while****, because I desperately need to update (at least) one of my Sailor Moon fics. I've neglected Strawberry Gashes for almost a year, too, but I've decided to put that one on hiatus and concentrate on Fragile for a while. I don't know where this one's going, either, but I'm trying. Really, I am. I may have a Zeki oneshot or two for you soon, too. We'll see. **

**Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Back again with lucky number 13. What awaits our favorite pair this time? Let's explore, shall we? **

**This fic is rated 'M', though this chapter is freakishly tame compared to those I've already posted. I thought we'd take a break for once. I guess. Sorry if it bores you to tears. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. :D **

**Anyway, I'm a mess over what Chapter 62 of the manga will bring us. VK is getting rather painful for me to read at this point. I'm so nervous about the future of Zeki (together and separately) that I can't even stand myself anymore. Still, I can't wait for each new chapter to come out. *is a masochist***

**So, here's to an even REMOTELY decent ending for Zeki. OMGPleasePleasePlease! *falls over***

**Ahem. Anyway, here you go. Chapter 13. *opens curtain***

**X-O-X-O**

The diminutive brunette made her way to the sanctuary, maneuvering through a few bodies that were meandering along as she walked. She'd realized that since her pregnancy scare, she'd neglected to keep her promise to Cross, having forsaken her classes for longer than she should've. In an attempt to remedy the situation, Yuuki had come to St. Mary in order to sit through more mind melting material being taught by her former caretaker, knowing it would please him to no end.

As she continued down the corridor, she rounded the corner, colliding headlong into a hard body, two strong hands taking hold of her arms in order to keep her upright. After a moment, she stole a glance upwards, rolling her eyes as she took in the smirking face looking down upon her.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here, little girl," Yagari drawled, releasing her before leaning against the wall beside him, his one good eye locked upon her. She felt her cheeks warm, the girl recalling the last time she'd been graced with his presence, nearly bristling as she remembered how he'd spoken to her consort.

"Oh, I'm sure the pleasure's all yours. What are you doing still hanging around here?" she wondered, her fist clenched at her side as he unleashed a deep chuckle.

"_**Damn**_, you're a hellcat. I'll bet that makes rolling around between the sheets with you fun for that punk ass student of mine. No wonder he was so eager to get back to you," he teased, his smirk never fading as she grit her teeth, her tempter flaring despite her efforts to control it.

"Did he learn sexual harassment from you, too?" she asked, holding her ground as he leaned down until he was eye level with her.

"_**That**_ you'll never get to find out. Little girls don't do it for me," he retorted, dodging as she swung at him, his deep laughter only angering her further.

"You're _**such**_ a gem. Thank God Zero didn't turn out like you," Yuuki griped, beginning to maneuver around him in order to continue on her way. His arm shot out, his palm against the wall as he held her up yet again.

"Now, don't go gettin' your panties in a wad. I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot and never got the chance to remedy it. That dipshit you're so in love with is like a son to me…so I guess," he mumbled, "that means you should be like the _**daughter**_ I never had. How about we at least attempt to be civil to each other? That ok by you, princess?" he asked, dodging another half hearted attack from the object of his ridicule.

"Depends. Are you capable of acting like a human instead of a cretin?"she wondered, the man shaking his head.

"You know, that gumption is enough to make me like you, despite the fact that you'd knee me in the junk if I let my guard down," he pointed out, his hand catching her leg as she attempted just that, Yuuki hopping around on one foot as she nearly lost her balance, his grip unrelenting.

"Christ, what _**is**_ it about women?" he grumbled, the girl's bitching becoming unparalleled as Yagari slung her over his shoulder, her fists attempting to land kidney punches as he made his way towards the sanctuary.

"You are…I can't believe…what the hell do you…" she stuttered, the man's amusement nearing its max as she continued to raise hell whilst dangling over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Calm your ass down, little girl. You've gotta' save some of that energy for that useless apprentice of mine, you know," Yagari taunted, at last coming to a stop.

"You are such a pig! Don't be jealous just because you never get any!" she nearly shouted, only further irritated by her adversary's amusement.

Cross looked over his glasses, blinking a few times in order to process what he was witnessing. Textbook in hand, he took in the sight of his still smirking associate, his foster daughter raising hell as she dangled over his shoulder.

"Yagari, do stop your hijinks. Don't tease her so much," Cross chided, turning then to the figure sitting next to him.

"I believe an introduction is in order," Yuuki heard him say, her hands resting upon her captor's back, the girl wondering if everyone was being overwhelmed by the sight of her underwear as she awaited what would come.

"Yori, this is my dear Yuuki," Cross began, Yagari turning around on cue, Yuuki at last stopping her griping and raising her head, still hanging over his shoulder. Her eyes connected with those of the silent girl at Cross's side, a tiny smile gracing her angelic face. Yuuki immediately felt like an idiot, offering her own smile.

"Hi," she managed, waving her hand at the newcomer, who obviously struggling to hold back her laughter. The sight before her was a bit more than humorous, the long haired brunette having been immobilized by the lanky man before them.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Yori returned, her hand covering her mouth as Yuuki delivered her demand, her laughter floating all around them.

"Would you be so kind as to put me down, _**old man**_?"

"Watch that shit, princess," Yagari grumbled, at last lowering her to the floor. An audible "oof" left him as she soundly punched him in the chest before moving towards the girl sitting next to her foster father.

"I need a smoke," Yagari announced, turning and leaving the three to their conversation, disappearing into the adjacent corridor.

"Guess I don't have to worry. Much more of his smoking and he won't be around much longer to torment me anyway," Yuuki griped, immediately being scolded by Cross.

"Now, now. Let us remain civil, my dear. He's only teasing because he's fond of you," he told her, the girl sighing mightily.

"Some way to show it. Anyway, sorry about that. I'm Yuuki," she said, extending her hand to Yori, who took it readily.

"Don't worry. I haven't laughed like that in quite a while, so thank you," Yori said, Yuuki plunking down next to her.

"Anytime. We're an amusing bunch around here. That guy's such a tool," the brunette muttered, Cross tsking her once again.

"Yuuki," he warned, the girl at last relenting, ceasing her verbal assault on Zero's master.

"Ok, ok. So, what's the plan? Sorry I've been away for so long. Things have been a little crazy," she informed him, his brow rising at her words.

"Oh? How so?" he wondered, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"I'll…I'll tell you later. It's going to take a while," she muttered, Cross clearing his throat.

"Alright, then. Ladies, let's get to work, shall we?"

**X-O-X-O**

The day wore on, the girls having successfully lived through another of Cross's classes before Yuuki went about the task of filling him in on all the drama that had befallen she and Zero as of late. He patiently listened, muttering to himself and frowning every so often until her tale was complete. She got the impression that he wasn't at all pleased by her story, though by the end of it, he was chipper as always, not breathing another word about the issue before he transitioned into another matter entirely.

"So, would you like to know more about our guest?" Cross asked, Yuuki nodding in response.

"She's come to us from an abusive foster home. I wasn't made privy to any further details, but the poor girl's voice shook when she revealed only that, so I can't even begin to imagine what she's been made to endure. I thought it best to allow her time to have some peace and not press her for details. We should but help her to move forward to something better, just as you have. I'm sure you two will get along. I don't believe a soul exists that you can't get along with," he muttered, the girl laughing softly.

"I'm not so sure about that. There's Yagari, after all," she griped, Cross adjusting his glasses thoughtfully.

"You've managed to charm him as well, though he'd go to his grave without admitting it. Even _**that**_ crude man has soft spots, but don't dare ever accuse him of it," Cross said with a smile, Yuuki getting to her feet.

"I doubt it, but I'll take your word for it. You and Zero seem to think he's a half decent human, so maybe he actually is. Anyway, I think I'll go keep Yori company before I head to work. I'll see you later," she told him, the man waving goodbye as she disappeared, his brow furrowing shortly afterward. So it'd already become an issue, had it? He wondered how long _**this**_ secret would be kept from his foster daughter, the man sighing as he realized it was something that indeed needed to remain in shadow.

After leaving Cross's company, Yuuki went to visit Yori, the two girls now chatting in her old room. Yuuki felt a bit nostalgic, the same old furniture and quilt still present. She sat next to Yori on the bed, leaning back on her arms, her legs swinging absently over the side as they continued to get acquainted with one another. Not knowing where to begin, Yuuki chose what she perceived to be a relatively safe topic, though she soon found the opposite to be true.

"There's this café across town where Cross got me a part time job. I've met some great people there," Yuuki told her, Yori's interest immediately peaked.

"Oh, you work there?" she asked, a hopeful look upon her face as Yuuki swallowed hard, wondering exactly what she was getting herself into. She hardly wanted to bring this sweet girl into the proverbial lion's den, though she knew that none of her friends would dare lay a course hand upon her. Even so, Yuuki realized that divulging too much information would send the poor girl running screaming from the scene, which was something she wished to avoid at all cost.

"Well, yeah. About four days a week I do," she told her newfound friend, Yori's eyes lighting up as Yuuki witnessed the wheels turning in her mind.

"I don't want to be a pain to anyone, but I'd really like to try to pay Cross back for the things he's done to help me. I told him I wanted to work but he didn't seem very keen on the idea. Do you…do you think they could use any more help at the café? I'll work hard, I promise. I just don't want to sit around being useless," Yori said, Yuuki unable to restrain herself, her hand coming to rest upon her shoulder.

"You are absolutely _**not**_ useless, so get that out of your head. Everyone needs some time to get on their feet. Cross did so much for me too that I feel like I'll never be able to repay his kindness. He and Zero…they saved me," Yuuki told her, the girl noting the content look that crossed her friend's face upon the mention of Zero's name.

"Zero. He's your boyfriend, then? Cross mentioned that you'd moved out to live with him," Yori noted, receiving a vigorous nod in response.

"Yeah. I've lived there about three months. He…he's the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said, Yori swearing she could see stars in her eyes.

"You're lucky. I can tell you're really happy," Yori told her, her friend offering a bright smile in response.

"I am. I was lost before I came here. I thought I'd never have the chance to be happy, but he's proven me wrong," Yuuki said, before turning to take in the time.

"Damn, I need to get going. We'll talk more later, ok?" she said, rising to her feet. Before she could take a step, she felt Yori's small hand on her arm, halting her progress. She looked down, the girl's eyes nearly slaying her as she made her request.

"May I come with you? I haven't actually gotten to go anywhere in this city, so it'd be nice to be able to. I won't bother you, I promise. Would it be ok?" Yori wondered, Yuuki sighing mightily, unable to say no to such an angelic face.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be ok," she told her, grabbing her coat before slinging an arm around her companion's shoulders, leading her to an unknown destiny.

**X-O-X-O**

From the moment the two stepped through the door, the atmosphere of the café shifted dramatically, Yuuki swearing she could hear crickets chirping as she led Yori inside, holding the girl's hand as if to keep her from wandering off into trouble. It was a slow day, only Aidou and a random couple occupying the large, open room.

As they approached the counter, Zero appeared from the back, a bottle of "wine" in each hand, a curious look crossing his face as he saw his lover approaching with an unfamiliar girl in tow.

Aidou nearly choked to death on his drink, an odd throbbing erupting in his chest as he beheld the angelic girl trailing behind Yuuki, clad in simple clothing…nothing near the extravagance of what he himself was used to. Even still, he couldn't help think her to be striking, his eyes glued to her despite his efforts to avert them.

Yuuki stopped behind him, thumping him on the back as he continued to hack and cough. He felt his cheeks warming, his embarrassment growing by the moment as he realized how self conscious he actually felt in this girl's presence.

"You gonna' make it?" Yuuki wondered, her hand coming to rest upon the vampire's shoulder as he wiped the corner of his mouth as covertly as possible.

"I'm fine," he managed, clearing his throat before straightening himself up. This was no way for him to act, after all. He turned to the two girls behind him, stretching his arm over the back of his chair as he attempted to look as cool as possible considering the ass he'd just made of himself.

"So, Yuuki…who's your friend?" Aidou wondered, his blue eyes gazing at the petite girl at Yuuki's side. She offered a smile, the vampire feeling his insides turning to goo and prompting him to question his own sanity. What was she _**doing **_to him?

"This," she began, "is Yori. Be nice," Yuuki instructed, the blond vampire seemingly a bit put off by her words.

"Hmph. I'm _**always**_ nice," he griped, "even to you," he added, his bitching continuing as the brunette slapped him soundly in the back of the head.

"And this clown is Aidou. If you stare at him long enough, he may do a trick," Yuuki teased, Yori's bell like laughter only enchanting him that much more. What on Earth was going on? And what exactly had Kiryu slipped into his drink to make him behave in such a manner?

"I may in fact resent that," Aidou muttered, Yuuki tousling his hair and sending him into an entirely new fit of griping, the vampire attempting in vain to rearrange his disheveled tresses. He was nearly startled witless as the newcomer extended her hand, an angelic smile gracing her lips.

"Nice to meet you," she said, the vampire at last regaining control of his faculties in order to take her hand.

"Likewise. What brings you around here, Yori?" he wondered, Yuuki leaving the two to chat as she made her way behind the counter, immediately being snatched up in the arms of the silver haired vampire who stood awaiting her.

"So how bad was it?" he wondered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as her arms laced about him in return.

"It was tolerable. It was kinda' nice to see Cross again after the hiatus. I had to fill him in on what's been going on, though. He drilled me after class was over, so I just told him," she said, his warm breath beating against her cheek.

"What did he say?" Zero asked, the girl looking up at him, momentarily entranced by his smoky lavender eyes. Before she could drown in them as usual, she answered, causing the vampire to groan internally.

"He seemed pretty troubled, actually. I wonder if it's because of the same reason _**you**_ seemed so bothered and neglected to tell me about," she noted, a mighty sigh leaving her partner. He'd hoped that she would've forgotten about grilling him over the subject, but it seemed she was still intent on doing just that. His head rose, Yuuki turning to look over her shoulder to see Yori standing there like a timid deer on the other side of the counter, having ended her short conversation with Aidou who sat staring after her despite her retreat. Realizing it was time for another introduction, Yuuki turned, still caged in Zero's arms.

"Zero, Yori. Yori, Zero," she said, the vampire bowing his head as the girl waved her hand.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you," she said, Zero offering a crooked grin in response.

"Same here. What brings you to our humble establishment?" he wondered, Yori unable to keep from smiling at the couple, Yuuki's hands covering his as they rested upon her stomach.

"Just tagging along. I'm staying at St. Mary and I wanted to get out for a bit. Is it always this peaceful around here?" she asked, Yuuki shaking her head.

"No, this is just a slow day. We're usually buzzing around this time of day," she answered, Yori's eyes roaming over the room, taking in each detail.

"Well, I said I'd stay out of your way, so I think I'll go bother Aidou," Yori told her, Aidou's ears perking up as she turned, making her way back to where he sat.

"May I keep you company?" Yori wondered, standing next to him as he swallowed hard.

'Why, God?' he thought silently, attempting to mentally prepare himself for the encounter that was to come.

"Certainly," he responded at last, pulling out the chair next to him in order for her to take a seat. She obliged, settling in, her hands resting in her lap as she turned to him.

"I'm not altogether sure what to talk about, really, so forgive me if I'm a bit boring," she said, Aidou waving his hand as he again took a cautious sip of his drink.

"Not to fear. I've been told I can speak enough for everyone in a room," he joked, flashing a brilliant smile. He heard her breath catch, his head tilting to the side as he scrutinized her. She was quite a lovely thing, so meek and fresh. She smelled divinely, his thoughts wandering into dangerous territory before he was able to rein them in.

"Are you alright?" he wondered, well aware of the effect he had on the opposite sex. He smirked to himself, knowing that this was another such case of his unparalleled animal attraction.

"Oh…sorry. I'm fine. So tell me about yourself," she asked, Aidou swallowing hard once again. This, he knew, was going to be epic.

"Well, I'm not really one to talk about myself at length," he began, a familiar voice soon causing his eye to twitch.

"Liar!" Yuuki called, both girls giggling at his expense as he huffed.

"Har har. I'll pay you back, Yuuki. I won't tell you when or how, but it's coming. Oh, it's _**coming**_," he warned, feeling Zero staring a hole through him, immediately wondering if he should've kept his mouth closed.

"Anyway," Aidou continued, turning his attention back to his companion, "perhaps we should seek solace away from here where certain someones won't eavesdrop and interrupt us."

He noticed Yuuki staring him down from the corner of his eye, glancing over before seeing her mouth the words "back off". Despite her warning, Aidou downed the rest of his beverage before rising to his feet, gathering his coat from the back of his chair. Yori only stared at him as he offered his hand, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Would you like to go for a stroll with me? It's a clear day out," he noted, the girl hesitating for only a moment before taking the offered hand, amazed by how warm it actually was.

"I'd like that," she answered, Aidou helping her with her coat, Yuuki delivering her request soon after.

"Aidou? Can I talk to you for a sec?" she wondered, Zero reluctantly releasing her before she pushed through the door to the back, the blond vampire following cautiously close behind. He was startled by the stern look in her eyes, Yuuki's hands on her hips as she began her speech.

"Ok. As if I even have to say this…behave yourself. That poor girl out there has been through hell and doesn't need to experience anything else negative, so don't go screwing with her, got me? Tread carefully or I'll take you out starting with your kneecaps," she warned, her feigned ferocity causing him to chuckle.

"My, but you're more violent than ever, aren't you? Must be from keeping company with Kiryu for so long," he muttered, Yuuki grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down to her level.

"She doesn't know about you all, ok? I can't tell her. Who knows what she'd do if she found out?"

"That's tragic, Yuuki. First they bring you here, now you drag this girl in. It's like dangling bait before me, you know." She blinked, attempting to process his words correctly.

"Did you just refer to us as "bait"?" she wondered, her eyes narrowing as he held up his palms as his last line of defense.

"Kidding, kidding! Don't be so stuffy. Of course I won't do anything to frighten her. I'll be, as you say, on my best behavior. I promise you," he said, his hand over his heart.

"However," he added, "we still haven't had another night to ourselves since the last fiasco. When shall we play again?" he asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"Do you _**want**_ to be on Zero's bad side?" Yuuki wondered, swearing she saw his face pale.

"You ruin _**all**_ my fun," the vampire grumbled, brushing himself off as she at last released him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember what I said. She needs kindness and nothing else," she told him, once again met by his usual smirk.

"And what am I but kind? You said she's been through hell…what did you mean?" he asked, Yuuki sighing mightily.

"I guess that's something you should ask her yourself," she answered, Aidou noticing the melancholy lacing her voice. Before he could respond, she was brushing past him, patting him on the cheek before disappearing into the front, leaving him a bit stupefied.

A moment later he appeared as well, Zero sitting on a stool behind the counter as Yuuki went about tying on her apron. Yori stood, waiting patiently for him a few feet away, the vampire nearly falling over himself as he rejoined her.

"Catch ya' later, Yori," Yuuki called, the girl waving goodbye before allowing Aidou to hold the door open for her. Both Yuuki and Zero watched as the two disappeared, leaving them alone in the now vacant café.

"You don't seem pleased by this," he noted, his chin resting on his hand as he sat watching her finish putting on her apron.

"It's not that, really. I'm just worried. Cross told me about her past and it made me feel bad for thinking I've had it so rough. She doesn't know about all this, either, and it makes me a little nervous to send her out with Mr. Lascivious. She kinda' makes me want to take care of her," she told him, Zero stretching his arm out, the girl slipping under it and leaning against him.

"It _**hasn't**_ been easy for you. And Aidou's really not so atrocious. He's more annoying than anything. I'm sure he wouldn't dare act like an idiot…you know, any more than usual," he added, Yuuki cracking a smile.

"Yeah. I guess it's up to Cross what happens next. But what are the chances she takes this as well as I did?"

"If you'll recall," Zero said, "you _**didn't**_ take it very well in the beginning." She looked at him, her eyes catching his as she remembered the day the secret had been exposed. Cringing as she recalled lashing out at her lover, she leaned over, kissing him softly.

"But thanks to your mighty powers of persuasion, I accepted it," she pointed out, his arm sliding down to snag her about the waist. He pulled her against him, the girl trapped between his knees as she looked into his devastating eyes.

"Speaking of which…" he said, leaning forward to capture her lips, her head swimming by the time he pulled back, "I think it's time for a break." She looked at him curiously, her hands resting against his chest as he delivered another, more intense kiss, the girl nearly losing herself as his tongue invaded her mouth, the familiar taste of him nearly driving her mad. Breaking away, her breath already ragged, Yuuki smoothed a hand along his cheek, his eyes hungry as he gazed at her.

"I just got here, you know," she pointed out, his lips capturing hers before he pulled away, leaving her nearly begging him to continue.

"And? Ruka and Kain are off having fun, so why not have some ourselves? You left before I could send you off properly this morning," he noted, her hands clinging to his arms as his hand gave her backside a rough squeeze.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you," she protested, his hand snaking its way up her skirt, her eyes glancing towards the door.

"You can always tell me no," he pointed out, "if you can."

"You don't play fair. You _**know**_ I can't," she said, gasping as his hand cupped the heat between her thighs, her body already responding to his wicked touch.

"At least let me lock the door," she told him, the girl managing to loosen herself from his grip before nearly sprinting to the door, locking it before making her way back to her smirking lover.

She gasped as he lifted her off the floor, her legs lacing around him automatically as he carried her into the back, depositing her upon the counter before descending upon her like the hungry predator he was. His lips touched hers, his hands slipping under her shirt, running along the warmth of the soft skin beneath. She pulled back, Zero slipping her shirt over her head, his hands quickly removing the barrier between them. His mouth descended upon her bare breast, her fingers weaving through his hair as she held him close, her body arching into him as he continued the blissful torment she'd grown to crave. She was shocked as he pulled back, her eyes searching his as he looked down upon her.

"Let's go home," he suggested, proffering her discarded shirt before taking a step back, her mouth nearly dropping open.

"What? We can't just leave," she said, though he was already guiding her towards the door, his hands on her hips as she gave in with little resistance.

"You don't protest very well, you know," he pointed out, his arms going around her as his hands untied her apron, hanging it on its hook before slipping her coat over her shoulders.

"It's your fault," she grumbled, Zero shutting off the lights before locking the door behind them, the "Back Whenever" sign facing the street as the two took their leave.

**X-O-X-O**

**Ok, there's Chapter 13. As I said, I'm being overwhelmed by intense VK emotions right now, so I may take a little break (not THAT long) on this and other Zeki fics. I mean, it's my favorite manga EVER, but it's affecting me in harsh ways at the moment. Did I mention it's gotten painful for me to read? Oh, yeah. I did. But yeah, it has. Chapter 60 was like heaven and hell all at once and 61 made me go bleh like woah. And Chapter 62 will ? We've yet to find out, but I'll know soon! *crosses fingers for Zeki/Zero action to the max* Something good, something good! **

**But, I still salivate at the end of every month because I know that means a new VK chapter. *is **_**still**_** a masochist***

**So yes, there's Lucky 13. A leetle boring (filler chapter much?), I know, but future chapters will be more action-y, I promise. Bwah. Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I really hope we can move on to some non-Kaname centered action NEXT month. If not, I may find myself entirely bogged down and unable to function like a proper Zeki fangirl, ya' know? Jeez. *massive sigh***

**This fic is getting so long that I may be forgetting things. If you've read this all the way through and see something funky, message me and let me know and I'll fix it. Admittedly, this chapter was a bit rushed, so forgive me if it's…bad. :| **

**So here's my contribution, fellow Zeki freaks, since we're not getting our way at ALL right now. Hope you enjoy Chapter 14. Rated 'M' for…hell, you know why. We're such pervs up in this fic. :D**

**X-O-X-O**

He noticed as she pulled her coat more tightly about herself, wondering why on Earth he'd even bothered allowing the observation to register as he strolled along the sidewalk by her side. Aidou had never been one to pay particular attention to anyone save himself, though it'd never been a problem for him to garner his fair share of attention from others. This girl, however, didn't seem to be remotely intimidated by his presence, something that he was finding to be most intriguing.

"Forgive me. If you're uncomfortable we can go back in where it's warm," he told her, Yori quick to wave her hand.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's good to be out, actually. Even with the chill it's still really refreshing," she replied, granting him the sight of her perfect smile once again, his heart nearly skipping a beat as it was so apt to do while he was in her company.

"Well, if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me. I'd hate to drag you around against your will," he said, his hands deep in his pockets as they continued down the street. Yori noticed the stares of passersby, amazed by the air her companion carried and its uncanny way of garnering attention. Aidou was the very picture of poise and elegance, something that would normally have been quite intimidating. However, something else lie hidden by those superior attributes…something more akin to an acute case of awkwardness that had her holding back a grin every so often. Despite his valiant attempts to camouflage it, Yori had picked up on it, and it had only served to further enchant her.

"Don't worry. I'm rather enjoying the company," she told him, clapping a hand over her mouth as the man seemed to trip over his own two feet, recovering like a champion before the slight flush crept across his cheeks. My, but her new acquaintances were interesting to say the least.

"Glad to hear it. So, tell me about yourself," he asked, seeing the immediate change in her demeanor. He saw the pain that washed across her fair face, his heart paining him as he witnessed her distress. He felt wretched, wishing for the opportunity to take back his request before she spoke once again.

"Well, I'm not very good at talking about myself, I suppose. My life's never been interesting enough to relay to anyone so I don't exactly know what to tell you," she said, her voice melancholy as they maneuvered around the other occupants of the sidewalk.

"You don't have to say a thing if you don't wish to, though I'd still like to become more acquainted with you," he told her, being met by her familiar shy smile.

"I suppose Yuuki and I are a lot alike in some ways. I was living with a foster family too before I came here. My mother died when I was young, so it was just my father and I after that. Then one day, he was involved in a car accident and he…he died. After that, I was sent to live with a foster family, and let's just say that it didn't go well. So, here I am. I decided that life wasn't good for me, so I came here in hopes of finding something better. It may sound strange but I feel like it's already so much better than it was before just because of the people I've met here. Cross and Yuuki have really helped me feel at home since I got here and you and Zero are so nice, too. I feel very lucky," she said, "to have met you all."

The vampire was greatly humbled by her words, guilt coming down on him like a ton of bricks as he struggled to hold his inner anguish at bay. This adorable, innocent girl had no idea what world she'd stumbled into and yet here she was, blissfully unaware and even at ease in the midst of it. What would she do, he wondered, should she know the truth? He imagined the reality would be more than devastating to her, the very thought causing his mood to darken. Yuuki's words rang clear in his mind, Aidou wondering exactly what brand of evil she'd already known in her short life to have fled from her previous home. Though he was more than a bit curious, he questioned whether or not he'd be able to handle whatever dark secrets would be revealed to him should she choose to do so.

"I must say that your company is quite refreshing. At times I grow weary of the pompous crowd I'm frequently forced to fraternize with. Yuuki has also assisted in relieving the mediocrity of the company I keep, though she and Zero are a packaged deal. Unfortunately I can't _**only**_ associate with Yuuki," he grumbled, Yori quick to question him.

"You don't like Zero, then?" He chuckled, shoving a hand through his blond tresses as they approached the café once again.

"It's not that, per say. I have to admit that he's got his good points and he treats Yuuki as if she's made of fine China. He wouldn't dare let anything or anyone harm her and I can't speak badly of him because of that. He does, however, have a bit of a temper, especially where she's concerned. His bad side is not a pleasant place to find oneself," he revealed, gazing up at the fading light of the day above them. He'd allowed himself to lose track of the time, the day seeming to have flown by since they'd been on their walk.

"I take it you speak from experience," she noted, several such occasions crossing his mind.

"Indeed. And yet, I lived," he declared, the two at last coming to a stop in front of the café. He moved to open the door, his brows furrowing as he discovered it to be locked. Only then did he take note of the "Back Whenever" sign facing them, the vampire rolling his eyes as the situation registered.

"Oh, for the love of…those two can't control themselves," he griped, glancing at the smiling face of his companion.

"I suppose you can't when you're in love," she pointed out, Aidou tossing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Perhaps that's true. At any rate, I'd wager they won't be returning anytime soon. I'll walk you back to St. Mary…unless you'd be so kind as to allow me to take you to dinner," he offered, her breath catching as his words registered.

"Oh, I couldn't impose," she tried, her eyes suddenly trained on her feet as he stepped up his efforts.

"You'd be doing no such thing. I'd like to continue enjoying your company, actually," he informed her, seeing the color rushing to her cheeks as she stood before him.

"But I'm not dressed for…"

"Nonsense. Perhaps you simply wish to escape my rambling," he said, amused as the girl held up her hands.

"No! I only…I'm just not used to such things. And you seem like the kind of man that's used to going to swank places and I'm _**not**_, so…"

"Is that all? You worry too much. Humor me, won't you? For me?" he asked, flashing a heart stopping smile. At last she relented, sighing mightily.

"Ok. But don't gripe when I embarrass you," she muttered, hesitating for a moment as he offered his arm. She took it at last, the vampire beginning to lead her off down the sidewalk once again.

"How you do go on," he chided, the pair soon disappearing down the street, the darkness of night nipping at their heels.

**X-O-X-O**

The door had barely closed before his hands were upon her, tossing her coat aside before beginning to strip her from the waist up, Yuuki drowning in the haze surrounding her. He wasted no time, shedding his coat before lifting her off her feet, her back soon pressed against the wall.

"Ruka's gonna' kill us," Yuuki pointed out, her legs lacing around his waist as she felt the sign of his arousal pressing into her core.

"That's all you can say?" he wondered, her reply dying against his mouth as he claimed her lips.

After tasting her thoroughly, he pulled back, his tongue then trailing along the bare skin of her chest, her fingers anchored in his hair as her head tilted back, her eyes closing due to his blissful torture.

She found herself on their bed, his hands stripping her of her skirt before slipping the bit of lace he found in his way down her legs, the vampire descending upon her like the predator he was. Soon her voice rang out, her shoulders leaving the bed as his tongue found its mark.

"God, Zero," she breathed, her fingers weaving through his silver tresses as he continued his divine torture. Yuuki closed her eyes, the bliss washing over her in waves as his hands held her hips to the bed. She cried out softly, her body trembling as he continued to lap at her, not allowing her to escape his wicked touch. Her soft cries echoed in his ears, the sound nearly as pleasurable as the act itself. At last, he allowed her peace, his lips trailing along the insides of her thighs, her body still shivering.

"So…how do you want it?" he asked, watching curiously as she crawled from beneath him, her hand digging through the bedside table drawer. He chuckled as she pulled out a set of handcuffs, nibbling her bottom lip as she moved towards him. She took hold of his tie, pulling him down upon her once again, her lips meeting his fiercely.

"How about we try these out?" she wondered, her hands loosening his tie before flinging it to the floor. His shirt followed shortly thereafter, his tongue plundering her mouth as she unbuttoned his pants, his larger frame blanketing her.

"My pleasure," he told her, Yuuki soon finding herself on her knees, his body bowed over her as he went about handcuffing her to the wrought iron headboard. Once she was secured, she heard the rustling of the rest of his clothes hitting the floor before the mattress shifted, his hands beginning to sweep along her naked skin. He felt her shiver, a smirk touching his lips as he prepared to fulfill both their desires.

He swept her long hair to the side, his lips trailing along her back, the vampire hearing the sound of metal on metal as she responded to his touch.

"Already? Baby, I've barely touched you," he noted, pleased by her reactions as he continued laying kisses along her bare skin. Unable to hold himself in check any longer, the vampire allowed his hands to slide along her sides before taking hold of her hips, pushing into her to the hilt and causing her voice to cry out.

"Don't hurt your wrists," he managed, Yuuki trying valiantly not to struggle against the metal holding her captive.

"It's ok," she assured him, his heat filling her, her body surrendering to the pleasure that only he could give her.

Zero became utterly lost, surrounded by her heat, his body demanding that he claim every last inch of her as his own. His hand snaked its way between her thighs, stroking hard as he continued driving into her from behind, her body tight around him. He heard his own voice, the deep growl issuing forth from within as he made love to her like the true beast he was.

She cried his name as she at last fell into the void, her body tightening around him as he too found his release, his body coming to rest atop her. His lips trailed along her back, his hands gripping her thighs as they tried to regain their breath.

Yuuki found herself in a daze, vaguely aware as he released her from her bonds, tossing the handcuffs onto the night table with a clang. She squeaked as he pulled her down, the girl landing atop him, his lips claiming hers.

He took one of her hands as he inspected her wrist, Yuuki watching him all the while. He found it to be sound, no lacerations marring her porcelain skin. Satisfied, he touched her face, his fingers tracing along her jaw softly as she stretched out beside him. Her head came to rest upon his shoulder, her brows furrowing as she saw the smirk touch his lips.

"What?" she asked, wondering what her consort was scheming.

"Nothing, really. Just that Ruka's going to lose it when she finds out we closed the café all day," he answered, confusion crossing the girl's face.

"We're not going back?"

"Do you _**want**_ to go back?" he asked, his teeth nipping lightly along her collarbone.

"Good point," she muttered, soon lost to his touch once again.

**X-O-X-O**

The light of the moon guiding them, the pair walked hand in hand along the quiet street, Yuuki having decided to pay a visit to St. Mary in order to assure that Yori hadn't been offended by Aidou in some way or another. Upon their arrival, she'd been a bit put off to discover that he'd not returned her yet, the girl wondering just what the blond vampire was up to and where exactly they'd gotten off to.

Cross had beamed upon discovering that Yori was in Aidou's company, muttering more to himself than anyone else that the girl was in need of just such company. If anything, Aidou was indeed entertaining and he was sure the vampire would be able to take her mind off of any unpleasant thoughts still plaguing her, if only for a time.

Their visit had been a brief one, the couple anxious to return to their loft in order to bid each other a proper farewell before Zero disappeared on his nightly hunt. The air around them was cold, winter having yet to be chased away by the first signs of Spring. Snow still littered the streets, crunching under their feet as they continued on towards home.

As they rounded the corner, Yuuki nearly ran headlong into his back as Zero came to a dead halt in front of her, the girl stepping around him in order to see what had affected him so. There stood another lanky figure, his eyes seeming to glow in the night. She immediately recognized the newcomer, shocked by what would soon transpire before her.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost, brother," Ichiru said, Zero practically gawking at the near mirror image of himself that stood only feet away.

"What the fuck are _**you**_ doing here?" Zero demanded, gently pushing Yuuki back behind him as he faced Ichiru, lavender flames dancing in his eyes.

"Can't I pay my own brother a visit? It's been far too long since we've been able to chat," Ichiru answered, holding his ground despite his brother's ferocity.

"You ceased to be my brother the night you sided with that bitch and you _**know**_ that. If you've come on her account, you've signed your own death warrant," Zero warned, his voice cold and low as he delivered his warning.

"Fair enough, though I harbor no ill will…even though it was the Association for which you serve that saw to her demise," his twin retorted, Yuuki seeing her lover's fists clench at his sides.

"As it will see to the demise of any blood starved monster that crosses the lines that've been drawn to keep the peace…as will I," Zero assured him, a chuckle escaping his brother.

"I've no doubt about it. At any rate, I'm surprised Yuuki hasn't informed you of my arrival. It's been a while since we first met," he revealed, Zero turning to Yuuki with shock written across his face.

"You knew?" Zero asked, anger lacing his voice as she stood frozen before her lover and his twin brother.

"He told me that he wanted to surprise you. I had no idea that…" she trailed off, attempting to defend herself as Ichiru stood, a smirk drawn across his face.

"Don't take it out on her, brother. It's me that deserves your rage, isn't it?" he asked, Zero bristling at his words. His countenance becoming direr by the minute, Yuuki's eyes went wide as Zero's fingers wrapped around his brother's neck, slamming him against the wall behind him. A smirk crossed Ichiru's face, his violet eyes seeming to glow in the light of the streetlight gloating over them. Yuuki held her breath, afraid to speak as she witnessed her lover's temper in full force.

"You have the nerve to show your face here, after what you've done?" Zero growled, Ichiru still calm as ever as he stood pinned against the cold brick behind him. So, his brother still carried the rage born of that night, did he? Even the girl seemed afraid, his anger burning hotly as Ichiru spoke once again.

"Perhaps you should calm yourself. You seem to be frightening her," he pointed out, nodding towards where Yuuki stood silently watching the scene before her. Only then did Zero realize his position, turning to find Yuuki standing with her hand to her lips, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, at last releasing his brother. He took a step towards his lover, horrified as she took a step back.

"See what that temper of yours brings?" Ichiru chided, Zero ignoring him as he stretched out a hand to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry. It's ok," he tried, the girl accepting the hand he offered, allowing him to pull her towards him. Ichiru watched as his brother captured her in the cage of his arms, amazed that his demeanor had changed so rapidly on her account. So this was the power she held over him. Never had he thought he'd witness such a thing, Ichiru having been certain that his brother had lost all but his temper and need for revenge since the day they'd been turned.

"Don't fight. He…he's your brother," he heard her say, Zero sighing mightily soon afterward.

"Come on. Let's go home," he told her, turning back to Ichiru.

"I'm taking her home. If you have something to say to me, I'm sure you'll be able to find me," Zero said, before leading his lover off into the night, leaving his twin both puzzled and amused.

**X-O-X-O**

Ichiru made his way through the night, his earlier encounter with his brother still fresh in his mind. He soon found himself at the south pier, the late winter air cold around him as another figure emerged from the darkness.

"It's not often you venture out of your own haunt. What exactly brings you to this city?" Ichiru wondered, his old comrade circling him slowly, his pale green eyes illuminated by the lone streetlight overhead.

"Are you a complete idiot? I followed _**you**_ here, of course…to help you rid the world of two of the most troublesome hunters alive. I'm sure you don't even have a plan of action, do you?" Tora asked, the vampire becoming irritated by the cold surrounding them.

"Of course I do. And I don't recall asking for any assistance from you or anyone else, for that matter. If I were you, I'd leave now before I found myself in over my head," Ichiru warned, a chuckle escaping the vampire standing before him.

"Oh, really? Well _**that's**_ sure to send me on my way. Don't tell me you've lost your nerve after seeing your brother," Tora said, taking a step towards his old acquaintance. He froze as Ichiru's head rose, his eyes locking with Tora's. A smirk crossed his face, the vampire realizing that Ichiru was in no mood to have his motives questioned.

"You let _**me**_ worry about that, and about taking care of the matter that doesn't concern you. Go home, Tora…before it's too late."

"What will you do? Do you actually think Zero will let his guard down enough for you to take your revenge?" Tora asked, growing tired of the conversation he found himself in. He received no response, his irritation growing by the second.

"You and I know the only way to get to him, and that's through _**her**_. It's spread quite far, the news that he's taken a consort. She is his one and only weakness and we'd be fools not to exploit it," Tora noted, Ichiru speaking at last.

"We'd be fools to _**dare**_ such a thing. If you so much as lay a finger on that girl, he'll tear you apart and worry about the consequences later. You'd do best to come up with a different plot…one that doesn't involve her."

"I'm tired of waiting on you to make up your mind. From now on, I'll be taking things into my own hands. I'll finish what you couldn't and put those arrogant bastards in shallow graves where they belong. Just stay out of my way if you're going to be nothing but a hindrance," Tora told him, before turning and disappearing into the night, leaving Ichiru alone with his thoughts.

**X-O-X-O**

"Zero?" He remained silent, the silver haired vampire sitting on the couch, his fingers drumming against the arm restlessly as he continued to brood. Yuuki sighed, flopping down beside him before attempting to calm him. His temper had yet to entirely ebb, her hand coming to rest upon his thigh as she peered into his face.

"I'm sorry," she tried, her lover still silent beside her.

"I really had no clue about you two. If I had, there's no way I'd have kept him being here a secret."

"Don't worry. I just never expected to see his face again. The thought of him being so close to you..." he trailed off, clenching his teeth at the thought.

"I want you to stay away from him, alright? Promise me that," he asked, lifting her onto his lap, his hands framing her face as he looked her through. Her hands came to rest upon his, her eyes closing as his lips touched hers softly.

"Ok. I'll keep my distance," she told him, still bothered by the fact that he had such a strained relationship with his own twin.

"I need to tell Yagari he's in town. He'll want to know, I'm sure, since he's one of the hunters that killed Shizuka," Zero revealed, Yuuki's mouth dropping open at his words.

"Yagari was? So what does all this mean?" she asked, her hands gripping the front of his shirt.

"It means," he said, "that until I find out what he's plotting, I'm keeping a close watch on him."

"Why are you so wary of him?" she wondered, his countenance changing dramatically.

"Because after that night, he decided that it was our parents who were at fault for doing their duty and he chose to take _**her**_ side. That night, he chose…and it can't be undone. I can't forgive him," Zero said, his voice cold and low as he revealed the reason behind his anger.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," she said, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"You couldn't have known. Don't worry about it anymore. Just stay clear of him," he told her, realizing that it was nearing the time for him to take his leave.

"Ok. I will," she assured him, rising to her feet before watching him slip into his holster, her eyes trained upon the gun resting against his ribs. Her fingers stretched out, tracing along the cold metal.

"Be careful out there. I'll see you in the morning," she told him, Zero shrugging on his coat before gathering her in his arms. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead before tilting her head back to press his lips to hers.

"I'll be back before sunrise," he said, her small hand touching his cheek.

"I'll be waiting. Bye," she told him, the vampire reluctantly releasing her before making his way towards the door. She watched as he disappeared, leaving her alone in the large, open room.

**X-O-X-O**

**Chapter 14 done! I'm now wondering just how long this beast will end up being. It's getting a little epic now, isn't it? Oh, look! This is officially the longest fic I've ever written! WOW! ;p**

**Thanks to all you good people that have stuck with it for this long and that have left reviews. I really appreciate you!**

**No, I didn't forget about Aidou and Yori. You'll just have to wait for more of that business. :D**

**Chapter 15 coming along in a while. I have future chapters written…they're just not in order. So 15 doesn't exist yet. Not sure when, but it'll be here eventually. Yep. Here's to a wicked Chapter 65 in September! *crosses fingers***

***Cosmic***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! So this is Chapter 15…can you believe it? Seems like only yesterday that I started this fic. Or not. It seems like it should've been done a LONG time ago, actually. Oops. **

**Aaaand I did a little bit of a rush job in this one, so forgive me if it's bleh or sucks or makes no sense. If I find any of these to be true, I'll fix it in the future. Don't worry. I've gotcha' covered. **

**This fic is rated 'M' but this is a **_**really**_** tame chapter considering what occurred in some of the previous ones, so this chapter's maybe rated 'T' or something. *shrugs***

**X-O-X-O**

The blond vampire noted the contented look upon the angelic face of his companion, satisfied that she seemed pleased by their evening. He'd taken her to an unassuming yet sophisticated establishment, the girl having never been exposed to the likes of it before it her life. Even when she'd lived with her father, Yori hadn't been granted the opportunity to step foot inside such a place, let alone dine in one.

Aidou wiped the corner of his lips delicately with his napkin, sitting it down before linking his fingers under his chin, his head propped as he gazed across the small table at the quiet girl before him.

"I take it this was to your liking," he said, Yori sipping her drink carefully so as not to do something silly to cause a disruption to the otherwise perfect atmosphere.

"Very much so. You didn't have to do this, you know," she said, sitting her empty glass down before meeting his gaze dead on. He felt his breath catch, the vampire swallowing hard before regaining his composure.

"I'm aware of that, but I wanted to. But it seems I've kept you out for quite long enough tonight," he noted, glancing at the clock to find it was nearly 10 o'clock.

"Cross will be anxious by now, I'm sure. But have no fear. If trouble arises, I'll explain that I took you hostage and drug you around with me all evening," Aidou teased, a small smile touching his companion's lips. His eyes traced over their gentle curve, noting their faint pink tint. Recovering before he could be caught gawking, the vampire got to his feet, leaving a rather intimidating amount of cash on the table before assisting her with her coat. After donning his own, he offered his arm, the girl gladly accepting it before he began his exit.

"I'm really quite horrible, aren't I? Here I am, dragging you around in the cold once again," Aidou pointed out, the night air around them chilling the girl that clung to his arm to the very bone. Even so, she couldn't find it in herself to mind, for the company she kept had more than made up for the minor discomfort of the late winter air around them.

"I don't find you to be horrible in the least. You're really rather pleasant," she corrected, remnants of the last snowfall crunching under their feet as they made their way towards St. Mary.

"Well, glad to hear it. Of course, you only say that because you've just met me. Should you actually get to know me, perhaps you'd change your mind," he noted, glancing over at Yori as she giggled in response.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to soon," she said, her cheeks growing warm as she noticed his gaze upon her. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the light of the streetlight above, almost eerily so, though she thought it to be nothing but a beautiful sight. Though she couldn't quite pinpoint it, there was something decidedly different about this man…something that she longed to discover.

"Would you wish for such a thing?" he asked, St. Mary at last coming into view ahead of them.

"Would it be strange if I did?"

Aidou sighed, a chuckle soon escaping him. This girl, he thought, would drive him mad sooner than later with her unabashed sincerity. How on Earth could he possibly go about persuading her otherwise after hearing her say such a thing?

"Not at all. I'd welcome the prospect, actually," he returned, the two coming to a stop in front of the church doors. He saw her fidget, the girl at last releasing his arm in order to take her leave.

"Well, I suppose I should go in. Thank you again for today. I really had fun," she told him, offering the same sweet smile he was growing quite fond of despite the urgings of his mind to resist it.

"It was my pleasure. I'll look forward to our next meeting, Yori," he said, the girl speechless as he took her hand, bowing over it before kissing her knuckles softly. She felt her face flame, blinking several times as he pulled back, giving her a wink before turning to go. He waved over his shoulder before disappearing into the night, leaving the stunned girl stumbling into the sanctuary behind her.

She found things inside to be quiet, a bit thankful that she wouldn't have to disclose her adventure to Cross this night. Yori suppressed a yawn as she made her way down the corridor to her bedroom, her cheeks still warm from her previous encounter with the dashing man she'd been fortunate enough to share the evening with.

Slipping quietly into her room, she bolted the door before, finding that the lamp on her bedside table had already been lit. She changed into her pajamas, her mind still fixed on Aidou, one of the first people to show her kindness since her father had passed away. It was a bit of a shock, being treated so well by someone she'd only just met. Even so, she felt an inexplicable pull towards him, and she was sure it wasn't just his stunning looks. There was something else exceptional about him, something she longed to discover. Her mind full, Yori at last allowed herself to find sleep, her dreams pleasant for the first time in longer than she could recall.

**X-O-X-O **

The door chimed as Yuuki entered, being immediately met by Ruka's smirk. She sighed mightily, making her way past the few tables between them before tossing her coat upon the hook on the wall. At last she turned to her friend, who stood still wearing the same smirk, her hand upon her hip.

"Well, well. He finally let you escape, did he?" Ruka wondered, Yuuki clearing her throat as she prepared to explain herself.

"About that. Sorry. It just kinda'…happened that way," she said, Ruka chuckling in response.

"Don't worry. It's been fairly dead around here lately anyway. I don't think being closed one day will matter much," she noted, still studying the girl standing before her.

"What?" Yuuki wondered, noticing her scrutiny.

"Have you been eating like the doctor told you to? I never see you eat," Ruka griped, the girl realizing she'd yet to ingest anything that morning.

"Well, I've been trying to. But I'm usually so busy that I…"

"Ok, fine. Go get something to eat," Ruka ordered, pointing towards the door as Yuuki paled.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her friend nodding vigorously.

"Indeed I am. We can have another scare like last time, now can we?" she pointed out, almost able to see the thoughts forming in the brunette's head.

"Speaking of which, I have something to ask you. When that whole thing went down, Zero was really, _**really**_ freaked out by the mere thought of me being pregnant, but wouldn't breathe a word as to why. Care to enlighten me?" Yuuki wondered, Ruka blanching at her question. She stood silently, Yuuki wondering why she was being so uncharacteristically quiet.

"Ruka?"

"I think," she began, "that's something Zero needs to tell you himself. It's not something I have the right to discuss," she said, only serving to perturb the girl further. What on Earth was the big secret and why were they so intent on keeping quiet about it?

"Ok, awesome. Is it really such a big deal?" Yuuki asked, hearing Ruka's sigh.

"It's really rather complicated and it's not my place to explain it," she said again, having learned her lesson from the previous episode that had occurred.

"Zero's not going to tell me," Yuuki protested, though her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ruka stood her ground, unwilling to divulge even a word.

"He will if he knows it's important to you. Anyway, you were just leaving, right? Go find yourself something to eat, _**then**_ come to work, got me?" Ruka asked, tossing Yuuki's coat at her before pushing her towards the door.

"Yes, mother," Yuuki sighed, the door again chiming as she made her exit. Ruka let loose the breath she'd been holding, leaning back against the table behind her. What a mess this would be to explain. She pitied Zero, for she knew that the conversation he'd soon be holding with his lover would be nothing short of a nightmare for him. Even so, she also knew that no one but Zero should be the one explaining things to her.

"Poor Zero," she muttered, before the door chimed once more, her head rising as she met the newcomer. The color drained from her face completely as she beheld him, his lanky form striding towards her, his dark eyes fixed upon her.

"Ruka, you seem as though you've seen a ghost. Something the matter?" Kaname asked, sliding into the seat beside where she stood, Ruka at a loss for words as he continued staring her through. Her heart thumped painfully within her chest, the vampire swallowing hard as she attempted to compose herself before he took notice of the severity of her distress.

"Nothing at all. What brings you to our humble establishment?" she wondered, taking a step backward and putting a bit more space between herself and the newly arrived Pureblood.

"Just out for a bit of fresh air. It gets rather boring, being confined to the manor at all hours. Sometimes even I desire the company of others besides those I'm forced to conduct business with," he replied, Ruka still held in place by his gaze. Those eyes, she thought, had once totally commanded her very being. Even now she felt the disruption within herself that he caused, wondering if this was part of the power that Purebloods possessed or simply part of his devious charm.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, already making her way towards the counter. His fingers caught her wrist, Ruka turning back to him with a puzzled expression upon her face.

"No need for that. I've come only for a bit of company," he answered, not yet releasing his hold on her. Her eyes dipped to her wrist before meeting his, the Pureblood catching her hint and releasing her at last.

"You're alone today. That's unusual, isn't it? Shouldn't that mongrel Zero be lurking around here somewhere? Or that adorable girl…Yuuki, isn't it? I wonder, how are things concerning her? Is she…holding up well?" he wondered, a smirk touching his lips.

"I'm sure you know what Zero's preparing to do for the night and as for Yuuki, she's fine. Nothing to concern yourself over," Ruka assured him, her heart still beating out a steady rhythm as he again spoke.

"Isn't she? You all can't truly believe I'd have no interest in her situation, as unusual as it is. It's quite a fragile one, you know. In truth, that girl is in a great deal of danger each and every day, simply because of the company she keeps. Cross may have had only the best intentions when he brought her into this, but it could turn into a tragedy at any given moment. I'm surprised she's made it this long," he noted, Ruka's brow furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean? She's perfectly safe," she argued, a small chuckle escaping the Pureblood.

"Is she? Zero has many enemies, you realize. Don't you think they've all gotten word of her by now? What do you suppose will occur?"

"You don't really think…the treaty alone should be reason enough to keep anyone from trying such a stupid thing," she retorted, Kaname rising and taking a step towards her. Her eyes grew wide as his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking along her skin.

"Some vampires care not of treaties or unspoken laws. Some take what they want and don't concern themselves with the consequences. I know this well," he told her, his face looming ever closer to hers. She felt his breath beating down upon her lips, her body seeming frozen in place as she stared up at him.

The door chimed, Ruka's head snapping around as Kaname casually looked towards the door. She was horrified to meet the gaze of her lover, Kain standing awestruck in the doorway. His lips parted as if he was about to speak, though no words would flow forth, the vampire positively dumbfounded by the scene before him. There stood the owner of his very heart, the former object of her obsession looking as though he were poised to attack her. The two saw the hellfire burning within his eyes, Ruka almost afraid as he took a step forward, his fists clenched at his sides. Kaname's hand fell, the Pureblood straightening himself before facing the newcomer.

"Well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it Kain? How've you been faring lately?" Kaname wondered, moving towards the incensed vampire. Despite his anger, Kain was thinking clearly enough to realize that it couldn't be spent on Pureblood standing before him. That, he knew, would risk all he held dear, including Ruka.

"Fantastic, and yourself?" he replied, Kaname clapping a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in close.

"Never better," he answered, brushing past him as Ruka gawked after him.

"Always a pleasure, Ruka. Kain," he said, waving over his shoulder before disappearing, leaving the two stunned and wondering what storm had just ripped through the café. Kain was first to find his voice, his anger having yet to ebb.

"What the hell was _**that**_?" he demanded, an odd pang of jealousy streaking through him, leaving him feeling even more annoyed.

"I…he just showed up and…" she stuttered, being fiercely cut off soon afterward.

"And? What exactly were you going to allow him to do, had I not walked through the door?" he asked, Ruka's face growing hot as she realized what he'd seen.

"Kain, calm down," she tried, the vampire slamming the door shut behind him and causing her to cringe.

"I suppose that was a dream come true for you, wasn't it?" She nearly gaped at him, appalled that he'd had the audacity to say such a thing.

"What is _**wrong**_ with you? It happened so fast that I…"

"You could've resisted even a little," he pointed out, Ruka at last losing her composure.

"If you're not going to do anything but stand there and be an asshole, do us both a favor and just get out," she nearly shouted, her body quaking as she felt the angry tears building in her eyes. At last realizing fault, Kain stepped forward, Ruka turning away, unwilling to meet his gaze for fear he'd see her weakness.

"Look, I'm sorry. But that was an entirely unpleasant thing to happen upon. You're telling me I shouldn't be bothered by the fact that the man you used to…"

"Don't. I wouldn't have let him kiss me. You mean more to me than that," she said, Kain noticing how she trembled before him. She at last looked up, a single angry tear having strayed down her pale cheek. His hand reached out, his thumb brushing it away with care.

"And you mean more to me than anything, which is why you cause me to be a jealous idiot. Forgive me," he asked, his thumb still stroking along her cheek. He leaned down, kissing her forehead softly before moving then to one cheek, then the other. Her will was easily broken by his gentleness, her greatest weakness his eyes as they seemed to peer into her very soul.

Her arms laced about his neck, her head tilting back as his lips touched hers, his arms slipping around her. Soon, both had forgotten their squabble, quickly become lost to one another as was frequently the case whenever they were together. She broke away, her lips hovering just short of his as she delivered the death blow.

"I love you," she breathed, "and I'd never do anything to hurt you. Not ever again," she promised, before capturing his lips once more. Soon, she was locking the door, flipping the 'Open' sign over before leading him towards the back room, the pair disappearing through the swinging door.

**X-O-X-O **

Yuuki made her way down the street, a muffin in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. This, she thought, would surely appease the mother hen that awaited her when she returned. She at last arrived at her destination, beginning to push the door open with her shoulder. She was puzzled to discover that it wouldn't budge, the girl growing more curious still as she noticed that the sign had been turned. It was then that she spotted Kain's red coupe parked by the curb that she realized what was occurring. She smiled to herself, turning and beginning to make her way the few blocks to St. Mary. She hadn't seen Yori since Aidou had absconded with her and was anxious to hear how their adventure had gone.

She'd disposed of her muffin and coffee by the time she arrived, pushing through the large door and walking down the hallway into the sanctuary. There she found Cross, a broom in his hand as he whistled a merry tune. Yuuki smiled as she approached, his head rising before he met her with his own.

"Yuuki, dear! What brings you here this fine day?" he wondered, propping his broom against the wall in order to squeeze her breathless.

"Oh, I just had some spare time this afternoon. Where is everyone?" she asked, noticing how empty the large room was.

"Well, you know how people come and go," he noted, melancholy touching his voice.

"Yeah. So how's Yori doing?" she wondered, Cross meeting her with a broad smile.

"It seems she got in a bit late last night. She wasn't here when I lit the lamps," he noted, Yuuki clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'd better go do some damage control, then. She was out with Aidou," Yuuki reminded him, an odd look crossing his face.

"Well, he tends to be a fairly responsible young man," Cross noted, his "daughter" soon giggling in response. Oh, if only he knew, she thought, of the entirely unrefined way of conducting himself Aidou was capable of. She recalled the night he'd gotten drunk and had nearly been decapitated by Zero before passing out like a sleepy child on their couch.

"I suppose he's not so bad," she admitted, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she disappeared down the corridor to interrogate Yori about her evening spent in the company over the sometimes overzealous vampire.

Cross sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not again. What had he begun, he wondered, taking up his broom once again before continuing about his chores.

Yuuki found Yori stashed away in her room, the girl's face brightening as the brunette entered. She met Yori with a smile of her own before taking a seat next to her on her bed. Yuuki assumed big sis mode, beginning her questioning about the night before she'd spent in Aidou's company.

"So," she said, unable to hide her smirk, "you and Aidou must've found quite a bit to talk about last night. Cross tells me you were late coming in," she noted, Yori seeming to pale at her words.

"Oh…he knows? Was he mad?" she wondered, Yuuki quick to reassure her.

"No, no. Don't worry about that. Cross is pretty cool when it comes to most things, so it's not a big deal. Besides, he trusts Aidou. God knows why," Yuuki muttered, the color gradually returning to Yori's cheeks.

"Aidou's not so bad. Actually, I really enjoyed being in his company last night. It was different than anything I've experienced before. Don't ask me why, but there's something…something unusual about him," she said, a pang of uncertainty streaking through her companion. Well, she thought to herself, of _**course**_ there was something unusual about him. He was a _**vampire**_. She wondered what Yori would do, should the secret be revealed to her. Surely Cross understood the possibility of such a thing. After all, every last one of her cohorts in this city was a vampire, save for the girl sitting next to her. How long, she wondered, would the truth be kept in shadow?

Perhaps Yori would be moving on soon, before anyone had the chance to leak anything to her. The mere thought of Yori leaving caused an odd ache to afflict her, Yuuki attempting to push her thoughts aside in order to get to the juicy details of the night before.

"I wonder if we're talking about the same Aidou, here. You're sure he didn't ignore you while he made use of every mirror in the vicinity while you were out?" Yuuki teased, a small chuckle escaping the girl by her side.

"You must be close with him to tease him like that. Could you…tell me more about him?" Yori asked, her curiosity both amusing and endearing.

"Well, I know he comes from a wealthy family that basically ignores him until they need to use him for something. Kain's the same. They're cousins," Yuuki revealed, Yori listening intently as she continued.

"Apparently, he's forced to participate in lots of stuffy business that drives him out of his mind, so he often runs to the café to escape. He and Kain live in a flat their family had set up for them in the city. The main house is quite a ways away, from what I've gathered."

"That's a bit intimidating. I got the idea he was well bred from being around him, but now that you've told me that I feel a little less enthusiastic about us being friends," Yori said softly, Yuuki placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Aidou despises where he comes from, so he tries like hell to be like everyone else. He comes to hang out with us for a bit of normalcy, I think. But I have one secret to tell you: he can_**NOT**_ handle his alcohol. I've witnessed this firsthand," Yuuki disclosed, her friend soon giggling once more.

"So he does have some weaknesses. That makes me feel a little better," she said, Yuuki rising to her feet as she prepared to make her way home.

"Don't worry. He's just a big puppy. I bet if you scratched him behind the ears, he'd follow you anywhere," she joked, ruffling Yori's hair before turning to go.

"I've gotta' get going, but I'll come see you again soon. You're welcome at the café anytime, too. I'll see ya' later," she said, Yori waving goodbye before she disappeared, leaving the girl alone once more.

**X-O-X-O **

Zero's head rose as the door opened, Yuuki having found the café to be vacant before journeying home at last. He looked a bit puzzled, though he was quick to receive her, the girl nearly melting into his arms before he claimed her lips, her head swimming by the time he pulled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be closing tonight?" he asked, confused further by his lover's laughter.

"Well, I was…but Ruka and Kain kinda' pulled what we did. The place was still closed a few minutes ago, so I figured I'd just come home and see you before you went out. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she added, her coat hitting the floor before she found herself being slung over his shoulder. She dangled there, the blood beginning to rush to her head before she was deposited upon their bed. He gave her no time to protest before his hands were trailing over her, seeking out the slight curves he'd committed to memory long ago. Despite her own desires, Yuuki knew that if she didn't put a stop to his actions, she'd not be able to get any answers out of him before he left for the night. He was surprised as her small hands pushed him back, putting a bit of space between them. He gazed down at her, the same familiar hunger swirling in the depths of his lavender eyes as always.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching as she moved to sit up, her arms outstretched to receive him. He eased in next to her, his own going around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I've got something to ask you," she said again, his curiosity getting the better of him at last.

"What is it?" he wondered, kissing her forehead softly before she began the questioning she knew would cause a bit of trouble.

"Well, when I thought I was pregnant, the very though seemed to mortify you. I want to know why," she said plainly, quickly able to see the change in her consort's demeanor at her words. She heard his sigh, the vampire shifting to face her, his hands resting upon her hips.

"What brought this on?" he asked, trying his damndest to avoid the question altogether. She would have none of it, however, her dark eyes locked with his as she spoke once more.

"Don't avoid my question. Please? I really want to know why it upset you so much," she told him, Zero wishing that the conversation he was currently having were nonexistent. After a moment of silence, he at last relented, beginning to deliver the answer she so wished to have.

"I told you before, it would've presented complications," he said, though his answer had hardly satisfied her.

"Yeah, I recall. But that still doesn't give me an answer, does it? What complications? Just tell me, Zero. Don't you trust me?" Her question stabbed at him, breaking down his will as silent moments passed them by.

"Of course I trust you, but I'm afraid to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do," he told her, her small hands framing his face as she gazed up at him.

"You won't. Just tell me," she prompted, his hands moving to cover hers before he leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"Ok. If this is what you want, I'll tell you. If I get you pregnant, the vampire genes I carry will overtake the human genes and our baby will be a vampire. That means that while you're pregnant, it will need substantial amounts of blood to survive. Yuuki, you're body wouldn't be strong enough to support it. Little by little, it'd kill you," he at last revealed, her mouth dropping open in shock. So this was why they'd all kept it from her? She mulled over his revelation, her heart aching as she realized this meant she'd never be able to have his baby…not unless…

"Well, that's not really a problem, is it? If I were a vampire, then…"

His anger was swift to flare, Yuuki on her back, his hands pinning her arms to her sides as he looked down upon her. She was momentarily frightened by his intensity, her eyes unable to break free from his as she awaited what would come.

"Don't even say such a thing. That will _**never**_ happen, Yuuki, not while I still draw breath. Understand?" he said, his voice cold and controlled as she struggled beneath him.

"You understand what that means, don't you? That I'll only grow old and die while you'll live on. Is that ok with you? Doesn't that bother you at _**all**_?" she demanded, at last breaking free from his grasp. She moved away from him, her own anger steadily rising as he allowed his to overtake him.

"You have no idea what you're saying. Don't _**you**_ understand? I will _**not**_ allow you to become a monster, Yuuki. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change _**you**_." She stared him down, her body trembling as an angry tear spilled down her cheek. He moved to comfort her, stunned as she shrugged him off, putting even more distance between them.

"You must not love me like I thought you did," she said, immediately wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. Zero threw his hands in the air, on his feet and stalking towards the door before she knew what was happening.

"Zero…"

"This discussion is over. I'll be late tonight," he declared, grabbing his coat and slamming the door behind him, leaving her stunned and shaking, her tears falling silently down her cheeks. What the hell had just happened?

Scrubbing the back of her hand across her cheek, Yuuki rose to her feet, making her way towards the bathroom. A hot bath, she thought, might make her feel better, if even a bit. She turned on the water, shedding her clothes before stepping into the giant tub, settling into the warm water. As she lay there staring at the ceiling, she wondered if she'd gone too far. Her words echoed in her mind, the girl cringing as she recalled the look that crossed his face after she'd uttered them.

"Stupid girl," she muttered, her head resting against the tub as she closed her eyes, wishing the night had never occurred.

**X-O-X-O **

It was nearly three in the morning when he returned, Yuuki feigning sleep as he quietly shut the door behind him, shedding his coat and holster on his way to where she slept. He was down to his boxers by the time he reached their bed, the vampire slipping in under the covers next to her. She waited a moment before turning towards him, gasping as his cold skin touched hers. He was absolutely freezing, her arms going around him automatically, pulling him in closer against her. His arms encircled her waist, his head coming to rest against her chest as he held her close, her warmth most pleasant as it began to permeate him.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her throat before settling back in against her. She felt wretched, recalling what she'd said to him earlier.

"I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Don't, baby. It's alright. Let's just forget about it, ok?" he asked, the girl bringing the blanket up over them both, her arms wrapped possessively around him.

"You're so cold. Rough night?" she wondered, his body feeling as though it were warming a bit as they lay huddled together.

"It was insane out there tonight. Someone's decided to go against the treaty and is turning more and more people without bothering to be their donor. Es are everywhere now, it seems. The Association's been trying to pinpoint the culprit, but they haven't come close yet. There are too many suspects," he said, the soft scent of his consort surrounding him, comforting him like nothing else was able.

"You should get some sleep. I know how tired you must be," she noted, kissing his forehead, her arms still holding him close.

"Goodnight," he told her, the vampire soon dozing against her, a smile touching her lips. She lay there, her lover fast asleep in her arms, her thoughts still racing despite the resolution of their conflict. Still, nothing had really been resolved, her mind full of possibilities. If only she were stronger, she wouldn't be nearly the burden she was to everyone now.

At last, despite her thoughts sleep overtook her as well, Yuuki slipping into the realm of dreams, her consort secure in her embrace.

**X-O-X-O**

**Ok, there's that! So I winged the part about vampire genes (I guess it's ok) and there are lots of Purebloods in this fic, not just a handful like in the series. Oops again. ;p**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 16 comin' up soon!**

***Cosmic***


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight. For reals. But if I did, you KNOW things would be going differently right now. And Zero would live in my pocket. Oh, yes. **

**Ok, so this is a sorta' dark chapter. Some badness going on, but nothing absolutely horrible and life scarring or anything. **

**Still rated 'M' for some naughty bits. Expect drama, foul language and some fluff thrown in there, too. I know, odd. Aaaand I'm trying to get this fic rolling along at a faster pace so it can actually be finished some day (soon?), so look out! Runaway fic! Aaaaaaah! **

_**Author's Bitching…I mean…"Notes**_**": I haven't even bothered to read Chapter 66. No Zero AGAIN? Ok, fine. Not gonna' bother. I am 374% all Yume'd out at this point. I just can't take anymore at the moment, so I'm not gonna' make myself groan and read it right now. I'll catch up in December when 67 comes out. *puffs up and stomps foot* Raise your hand if you've also had enough Yume to last the rest of your freakin' lives? *watches hands rise* Yeah, I thought so, since you ARE reading a Zeki fic and all. Anyway, moving on…here's Chapter 16. Hope it grants a little Zeki relief for ya'. :)**

**X-O-X-O**

She awakened to the feeling of his hands as they roamed over her, a smile touching her lips as she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of him as he hovered over her. Her arms laced around him, pulling him closer in order to deliver a devastating kiss.

"I love waking up like this," she noted, his lips trailing along her neck before flowing between her breasts, his teeth nipping at her skin.

"I should wake you up properly," he told her, his knee spreading her thighs, his hand trailing its way down her body. The moment was rudely interrupted by the furious ringing of Zero's phone, Yuuki sighing mightily as she felt him shift.

"Shit. It's always _**something**_," he griped, before answering the demonic ringing object.

"Hello? Ok, give me a bit and I'll meet up with you. Yeah. Bye," came his terse side of the conversation, the vampire sitting his phone back onto the inn table before turning his attention back to his lover.

"More work?" she wondered, closing her eyes as his lips touched her forehead.

"Yeah. Looks like my backup's here," he said, the irritation in his voice easily recognizable.

"You don't sound very thrilled. You know them?" she asked, the vampire nodding in response.

"We trained together for a while before I came here. He's not a bad guy, he's just kinda' pushy. He likes things done his way and he's competitive as hell, but I suppose that's just how he is. He can annoy the hell out of people, but overall, he's good to have around in a pinch," Zero told her, his smoky lavender eyes gazing down upon her.

"I hope he's not like Yagari," she muttered, reaching up to clear his hair from his eyes.

"No, he's a bit easier to get along with, though he's more than a little wary of my kind. He just happened to know me before…before my family was attacked. I guess he still trusts the human part of me that remains," he noted, cupping her cheek before kissing her fiercely.

"Now, where were we?"

Some time later, Yuuki lay breathless, having been shown the depths of the realms of pleasure for the duration of the morning, her consort taking a shower as she attempted to recover. Propping herself up on her elbows, she allowed her eyes to trail over his naked form, having committed the sight of him to memory long before. She continued to watch as he dried himself off before beginning to dress, slipping into his holster before donning his coat.

"I've got to go pick him up. I guess he'll be staying at St. Mary for a while until he finds somewhere else," he said, leaning down in order to kiss her once again.

"What are you up to today?" he asked, the girl sitting up on her knees in order to cradle his face in her hands.

"Class with Cross, then work. I've been slacking lately, so I thought I'd better go see him," she answered, his arms lacing themselves around her, holding her close against him.

"I'll be stuck handling business most of the day, but I'll be back early tonight," he told her, brushing her long russet hair from her face.

"Ok. Be careful," she said, closing her eyes as he delivered a final kiss before turning to go, leaving her already longing for night to come. She watched as he disappeared out the door, the girl sighing contentedly before beginning to haul herself out of the comfort their bed.

**X-O-X-O**

"Well, well. Aren't you a sight?" the tawny haired man drawled, Zero approaching as he stood beside his luggage.

"You look different, Zero…less put off than usual. I guess your girl's got the magic touch," he teased, Zero rolling his eyes as he bent over, picking up one of his cohort's suitcases.

"Word travels fast, huh?" Zero asked, beginning the short trek back to his car.

"When it's _**this**_ epic, of course it does. Something like you having a girl can't be overlooked very easily. So tell me…how'd she manage to tame you?" Kaito wondered, hoisting the other suitcase as he began following his new partner to his car.

"Who said that she has?" Zero retorted, Kaito's laughter soon reaching him.

"Yagari's still trying to swallow it, but he relayed the details of this whirlwind romance of yours to me before I got here. Even _**he's**_ impressed that someone got to you like this. She must really be something special for it to work between you two. One would think you'd have nothing but problems trying to be with a human," he noted, obviously striking a nerve as his cohort glared at him over his shoulder.

"You let me worry about that and don't bother to concern yourself. All you need to concentrate on is helping cut down the veritable army of Es that's been exploding across the city lately. What's the latest?" Zero asked, effectively switching the conversation to something other than his love life. Kaito rolled his eyes, though he allowed the conversation to be shifted to Association talk for the time being.

"Well, they still have no real leads on who's decided to start making themselves an army of Es, but they've been interviewing quite a few Purebloods lately. Most of them have been nothing but cooperative, if you can believe that. Kuran hasn't come up yet," he told him, the two at last coming to the black coupe parked at the curb. Zero's mood seemed to darken at the mere mention of the Pureblood's name before he tossed Kaito's luggage into the back seat, the pair then sliding into their seats in order to begin the drive back to the city.

"I suppose that's a blessing, since I'm sure he'd be the first to cause an uproar should we dare to attempt to investigate his private matters. He's been absent for quite a while, I'm assuming on business. The less I have to see of him, the better," Zero griped, his cohort quick to nail one of the reasons.

"Could that have something to do with your girl?" Zero looked at him with disbelief, unsure of how he was always able to pinpoint things like this with such deft precision.

"What is she, a vampire magnet?" Kaito wondered absently, Zero's irritation quickly getting the better of him.

"Like I said, it's best not to concern yourself with Yuuki."

"Yuuki. So that's her name. I still don't get how this works, man. I mean…how do you resist? Aren't you afraid you'll hurt her?" he asked, the vampire in no mood to play twenty questions when there was work to discuss.

"This doesn't have anything to do with why you're here, so if you don't mind, how about we cease discussing her," he nearly ground out, Kaito shaking his head.

"Still all business, I see. Well, that's fine. As long as she knows what she's gotten herself into, then…"

"Kaito," he warned, the man at last becoming silent. It was short lived, however, as he soon delivered his next pressing question.

"You love her?"

"You never stop, do you?" Zero sighed, wondering how on Earth he'd been so blessed to be stuck with not only Yagari but this annoying bastard as well.

"You think she knows what it means to be loved by a vampire? Do you honestly think she's prepared for what she'll have to face? You know it's only temporary, don't you? How many lifetimes do you think you'll get, when she'll only know one? You ever think about that?" Kaito asked, only succeeding in stirring his partner's anger further.

"I think about it every fucking day. Every time I look at her, I know I'll only hurt her, but…" he trailed off, unable to convey his own emotions so freely.

"If you love her, I mean _**really**_ love her, you should let her go. You know better than anyone that she's not like you. How do you expect her to live like that?" Kaito asked, Zero's self loathing reaching an ungodly level as they sped along the highway.

"It's not that easy. Look, just drop it, will you? I can handle my own affairs without your interference," he growled, his comrade holding up his hands in an act of peace.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Some things never change," he muttered, the ride becoming silent as they continued on their way.

**X-O-X-O**

She was busy bustling around the café when her phone rang, Yuuki nearly falling over herself to answer it. Pausing for a moment, she flipped it open, unable to suppress a smile as his voice reached her.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's the day going?" Zero wondered, her smile refusing to fade.

"Fine. Cross said to tell you hello and that you shouldn't be such a stranger. How about you? Everything ok?" she wondered, working to uncork a fresh bottle of wine as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"As well I I'd expected. It's proving to be a rather long day," he griped, Yuuki finding herself wishing for night to fall so she'd be able to grant him a bit of respite.

"Sorry to hear that. At least it's almost over," she pointed out, glancing at the clock to find it to be nearly closing time.

"Yeah. I should be home in a couple of hours. Is Kain giving you a ride?"

"No, I thought I'd just walk, since it's not snowing tonight," she answered, Zero's sigh soon to follow.

"You're so stubborn. Fine, if that's what you want. Just be careful. I'll see you soon. I love you," he said, the girl's heart warming before she responded.

"Love you, too. Later." She closed her phone, beginning to clean up for the night, the girl humming a cheerful tune as her thoughts remained fixed upon her lover.

A while later, she'd locked the door behind her, beginning the small trek to the loft, snow crunching beneath her feet as she walked. The night was cold, though the snow had ceased to fall for the past several days, leaving the sidewalks mostly maneuverable. She was unaware of being followed, a small cry leaving her as she was struck from behind, her world fading to black as she lost consciousness.

**X-O-X-O**

Her eyes fluttered open, Yuuki assaulted by darkness, her head spinning as she sat up. She slowly got to her feet, her legs shaky beneath her as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room she found herself in. Before she could gather herself, the back of a hand connected with her face, the metallic taste of blood materializing in her mouth. Her eyes were wild, fear and anger burning steadily within them.

"Well, now. So you're the one that's tamed Kiryu. I must admit, you're no disappointment,"  
the stranger noted, taking rough hold of her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes were cold, nothing but apathy swirling within them.

"Who the fuck _**are**_ you?" she spat, the blow she attempted being easily deflected by his strength.

"My name is Tora, and I've come to teach Kiryu a lesson he won't easily forget." He chuckled as she again attempted to fend him off, his fingers holding her wrists above her head as he looked down upon her. So helpless she was, like a fawn trapped in a wolf's den, her body trembling in his grip as his hunger began to nag away at him.

"You're an obstinate little thing, aren't you? I see your hunter has neglected to teach you any manners," the rogue vampire said with a wicked grin. She was horrified as his eyes began to glow red in the pale light, his features menacing as he continued gaze down upon his intended prey.

"Stay back. Don't touch me!" she ordered, attempting to put space between them, only to find her back pressed against the cold wall behind her.

"Those eyes…I'm sure you've never looked at _**him**_ with such eyes. He's just like us, or are you too dense to realize that?" he wondered, seizing her roughly by the throat. She gasped for air, his fingers closing more tightly as she was lifted off the ground, her legs thrashing wildly in an attempt to dissuade her attacker. Her nails clawed at his hand to no avail, the girl growing faint from lack of oxygen.

He laughed, a dark, wicked sound that permeated her very soul. She was all alone, no one around if she could even muster a scream. Her redeemer wouldn't manage to save her this time, that she was sure of. Even if she could manage a scream, he would never hear it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she was slammed to the ground, her body aching as her attacker's weight pinned her to the floor.

"Get…off of me," she managed, still struggling to catch the breath she'd been denied.

"Poor girl. Your knight isn't here this time, is he? Say his name. Scream it," Tora hissed, his hand ripping open her shirt, exposing her pale skin to his sight.

God, what a lovely little creature. No wonder the hunter was so smitten by her. A pity, he thought, for such a beautiful thing to exist as a fragile human. He was sure that Zero didn't possess the heart to have her turned, even though it would benefit her in more ways than one. As much as the hunter despised his own kind, he knew Zero would never allow such a fate to befall the one he loved.

"Stop!" she shouted, thrashing wildly about. Gripping her neck and holding her to the ground, his head bowed, tongue tasting her tender flesh as she cried out in shock.

"Kiryu's been selfish," he noted, his other hand ripping her skirt from her body. Her frantic screams echoed throughout the room, her painful cries dying as his grip on her throat tightened.

"Z…Zero," she managed brokenly, her strength leaving her as his lips ran hungrily along her exposed flesh.

This vampire was a fiend, a self-serving, lustful monster that cared for no one, nothing in this world but fulfilling his own whims. His hatred for Zero and all he stood for had led him to commit this atrocious act, one that the hunter would not be able to overlook.

"Yes, call for him. He's your savior, isn't he? So full of honor, despite the monster he truly is. How would you feel, should you witness him in true form?" he asked, his fingers digging into her flesh as he gripped her tender breast.

"Beg," he demanded, slamming her hard against the floor, his hand slipping between her thighs. Never. She would meet death before giving him the pleasure of hearing her beg him for anything, despite the fear that had overtaken her.

"_**Fuck**_ you, vampire," she spat, causing wicked laughter to erupt from him.

"I grow tired of this," he told her, making short work of the last remaining garment separating him from her.

She heard the fabric ripping, felt his hand roughly parting her thighs. This was nothing like her times with Zero. She recalled the last time they were together, his body moving within hers from behind, arms holding her as they made love like beasts. Still he was gentle, his love for her easily recognizable, his every touch a small act of worship.

Wrath erupted suddenly from her, her body breaking free as her fingernails raked across her tormenter's face, his shout of rage almost deafening as he struck her hard, her body falling limply to the floor once more.

"Ungrateful bitch," he hissed, his fangs extending as he prepared to commit his supreme indulgence. He intended to use every last inch of her before draining the last drop of blood from her body, the girl at last having succumbed to the abuse she'd been dealt as she lie motionless on the floor.

His shout rang out, the sound deafening in the closed quarters of the room. Blood splattered to the floor, his body falling way from the seemingly lifeless girl before him. The vampire clutched at his arm, reeling backwards as the tall figure stood before him, lavender eyes seeming to glow in the night.

"You've resorted to the ways of cowards, I see," the silver haired vampire noted, another cry cutting through the still of the night.

He'd arrived to find her laying helplessly, her clothing shredded and her body bare, a sight that was startling even to him. The bastard had almost gotten his way, Ichiru knowing that he'd in fact just saved his old friend's life. Had Zero been the one to discover the ghastly sight before him, he knew that Tora's life would've been put to a swift, merciless end.

The wounded vampire had retreated to the corner of the room, sliding backward against the wall. His laughter erupted suddenly, Ichiru kneeling next the still form of the girl before him.

"Since when does the method matter to you?" Tora wondered, blood soaking through his shirt from Ichiru's katana strikes. Ignoring his opponent, Ichiru kept his attention on Yuuki, who remained unmoving upon the floor.

"Yuuki? Can you hear me?" he tried, his eyes moving back to Tora, katana rising as he got to his feet.

"What did you think this would accomplish? I told you to let it be, did I not?" he ground out, his eyes glancing downward to his brother's broken lover.

"They had it coming and we both know it. He walks around with that superior air of his, when he's nothing more than a blood starved beast himself. He's an idiot for choosing to love such a fragile creature. Look how easily I…" Tora said, only to be interrupted by Ichiru.

"You've sealed your own fate," he told him, "because now, it will be perfectly acceptable for him to pursue you. You've violated the laws by going after a human and now, you may as well consider your life to be forfeited. If I were you, I'd run while I was still able," Ichiru suggested, wiping his bloodied katana blade on his sleeve before sheathing it. He bent down, draping his coat around the body of the motionless girl before him before lifting her in his arms, her body limp in his grip.

"When exactly did you lose your nerve, Ichiru? I thought you came here for his head," Tora said, watching as the silver haired vampire began his retreat.

"I _**did**_," he replied, turning to his old comrade for the final time.

"I suggest you vacate this city tonight, and that you flee as far as you are able. There's no telling what he'll do when he sees her like this," Ichiru told him, adjusting Yuuki's slight weight in his arms.

"And what will you do?" Tora wondered, struggling to get to his feet, blood puddling at his feet.

"Whatever I am able. Goodbye, Tora," he said, disappearing into the darkness with the unconscious girl in tow.

**X-O-X-O**

She could hear the sound of his voice, seemingly in a most heated exchange with another, vaguely familiar one.

"And you let him go? Why the _**fuck**_ did you just let him walk away?" Zero raged, trying his damndest to keep his voice low and failing ever so miserably at doing so.

"It wasn't my place to handle him after what he's done. I merely ruined his plans for the evening," Ichiru said, the rage in his brother's eyes all too familiar. The same had been present on the day they'd been turned, the day they'd been torn apart.

"Where is he?" Zero demanded, his brother seemingly unfazed by his anger.

"Gone. He won't be back to bother either of you again," he assured him, though it wasn't nearly enough to sate his incensed twin.

"_**Gone**_? Ichiru, where the fuck _**is**_ he?" Zero demanded, pulling him forward by his collar, Ichiru's cool collection only making him more agitated.

"I have no idea. Don't you think you'd better concern yourself with her and concentrate on your revenge at a later time? I'm sure your beloved Association will grant you all the freedom you require in order to pursue him for what he's done, " he pointed out, nodding towards Yuuki as she lay silently in bed behind them.

"Get out," Zero nearly growled, at last releasing his estranged brother before turning back to his sleeping lover. Ichiru watched him sit upon the mattress, awestruck by the gentleness he soon witnessed. Zero's hand stretched out, his fingers tracing along Yuuki's cheek. Ichiru had never known his brother to possess such tenderness, the vampire still in shock as he took his leave, leaving the two alone in the loft.

As he watched her, her eyes suddenly fluttered open, her head turning to take in the sight of him. His face looked gaunt, his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them. Her hand reached out, touching his face.

"How do you feel?" he asked, clearing her hair from her eyes.

"Like shit," she said bluntly, causing his brows to furrow.

"Where is he?" she asked, only then noticing that she was safe in their bed. He scowled at her question, his fist clenching at his side.

"Don't worry about that now," he said, his voice thick as he spoke. She could detect the rage lying just beneath the surface, just waiting for the opportunity to be unleashed.

"God, look at you," he sighed, Yuuki pulling herself up into a sitting position with his help.

She was bare, save for the borrowed shirt that seemed to swallow her, the hem reaching to mid thigh. Blood splatters marred the fine porcelain of her skin, though she knew not whether it was her blood or the blood of her attacker. The feeling of his hands upon her remained, a shiver coursing through her body. He was exactly what she'd always thought vampires to be, until she'd come to know Zero. Cold, unfeeling…dangerous.

Yuuki gasped as she was suddenly pulled into his embrace, his strong arms holding her against his hard chest, his head bowing over her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the anger still prominent within his voice. Her eyes lifted, meeting his lavender gaze as she moved to comfort her only light in this world of violence and chaos.

"Stop," she said simply, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. Her arms slid about his neck, his own continuing to hold her to him tightly.

"Don't you realize it by now?" she asked, feeling the warmth of his body against her, permeating the thin material of the shirt she wore. He looked at her, puzzled by her words. Stroking his cheek with her fingers, she smiled a melancholy smile.

"I'm your weakness and he knew that."

"Yuuki, don't say such foolish things," he told her, cutting her off before she could continue.

"But it's true. Look at the trouble I've caused you. If I weren't here…"

"If you weren't here, my life would be empty. Don't you see that?" he asked, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I'll do anything for you. I'll rip his very soul apart to keep him from harming you. He won't touch you again," he vowed. "No one will."

His words washed over her like the tide, finally settling into her very soul. This man…this vampire, cared so much for her that it was nearly painful. Never had she imagined to find such a man, one so devoted to protecting and loving her with every last fiber of his being.

"Don't ever think you're burdening me, Yuuki," he said, his thumb running along her bottom lip.

He looked at her, lavender eyes full of nothing but sincerity as he spoke. Her stomach in knots, Yuuki's arms laced themselves about his torso, gently pulling him down atop her.

"Zero," she breathed, taking in the sweet, musky scent of him. Her thoughts overwhelming her, she spoke, requesting what seemed to her a reasonable thing.

"He was right. In this form, I'm nothing but a burden. I'm just…fragile. If Kaname were to…" she began, only to have his voice cut her off sharply.

"Don't speak of such things," he said curtly, his eyes becoming cloudy with emotion as he looked down upon her. Surely she couldn't be entertaining such a notion.

"But it's true. You know it's true," she told him, her hands smoothing along his naked chest.

"I can't allow that, Yuuki," he returned firmly, seeing the disappointment wash across her beautiful face.

"Baby, I couldn't live with myself if you…"

"What about _**me**_, Zero? I'm just a liability in this state. If Kaname turns me, I'll be capable of taking care of myself," she argued, frowning as he pushed himself up, putting space between them.

"You don't know what you're asking," he said, the same familiar anger lacing his voice. His eyes burned, a silent fire dancing in their depths. She'd obviously struck a nerve, though the girl was not to be so easily dissuaded. But the mere thought of that Pureblood touching her nearly sent him into a jealous rage.

"I _**do**_ know. I'm asking to stay with you, to leave this frailty behind," she told him, maneuvering herself into his lap as she continued her persuasions.

"You hate my kind, Yuuki. Have you forgotten that so easily?" he wondered, the feeling of her nearly bare body calling upon his innermost feral nature to come forth.

"I was over that long ago and you know it. You showed me the truth," she said, longing to feel his touch upon her skin.

"You know it's been on your mind," she said suddenly, "from the very beginning. I know it's what you've wanted," she said, shame washing across his striking features.

She was right. Ever since he'd first laid eyes upon her, his mind had wandered to the possibility, though he'd thought himself utterly selfish to even think of it. However, there was no way he could allow such a thing. She was far too precious to him for him to allow such a fate to befall her, despite how desperate she was to convince him to.

"Yuuki, don't press this," he asked, seeing the hurt wash across her face.

"You don't want me to stay with you, then. My life is limited as long as I'm like this. Surely you see that," she stated, looking away as his heart wrenched within his chest.

"That's not the issue. It's…I can't talk about this right now," he declared, moving to take his place beside her, his arms going around her in an almost automatic fashion. She leaned into him, grateful that his brother had gotten to her when he had. She could understand why he was so reluctant to go along with her plan. To this day, he hated himself for what he was, something that saddened her to no end. She knew too that he would rather shoot himself with his own gun than allow Kaname to touch her, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be the obvious choice to make. However, she decided to give in for now. She'd just experienced a traumatic event and was in need of some serious repair from the only one that could do so.

"Fine," she sighed, her head resting against is shoulder. He was obviously still on edge, his eyes yet clouded over with rage.

"You're the most important thing to me, baby. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again," he affirmed, lifting her in his arms in order to carry her to the shower in the corner. She stood silently as he removed her borrowed shirt, allowing the water to warm before pulling her in under the falling streams. His hands began moving over her, washing away the traces of blood that marred her skin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said gravely, her head tilting back in his hands. She looked up at him, the girl leaning up in order to capture his lips. Her arms laced around him, his own rising to envelope her as she spoke.

"You can't be everywhere at once, Zero. It was my own fault for letting my guard down. It won't happen again," she promised, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip before his tongue invaded her mouth, her back against the shower wall soon afterward.

"No, baby. It won't," he agreed, his arms lifting her off her feet, her legs lacing themselves around him before he shut off the water, carrying her through the nearby door into the bathroom. He sat her onto the counter, then going about the task of drying them both off. Draping the towel around her shoulders, he gazed down upon her, his heart wrenching within his chest as he took in the sight of her bruised face, her lip split from the abuse she'd been dealt by Tora earlier.

"That bastard," he nearly growled, his thumb gently touching her lip. She winced, the vampire sighing mightily.

"Let's get you in bed. You need to rest," he told her, gathering her in his arms once more before making his way out to their bed. She allowed the towel to drop to the floor as he laid her down, the girl thankful for the warmth of his body as it pressed against hers beneath the covers.

"You know what the worst part was? That I thought I'd never see you again," she all but whispered, his fingers stroking through her long russet locks as she cuddled in under his arm.

"Try not to think about it anymore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Just try to get some sleep," he said, kissing her forehead before drawing her closer still, the warmth of his skin and tender embrace washing away the feeling of Tora's cruel hands upon her.

"I want you to touch me," she said suddenly, taking him a bit off guard. He always felt as though she was fragile, though he felt even more strongly about it at the moment, the vampire gazing down at her with turbulent lavender eyes.

"Yuuki, your body needs to rest. You've been through hell and I don't think…"

"I want you to touch me," she said again, her arms lacing about him, tugging until she'd effectively rolled him atop her. His will was quickly broken down by her cinnamon gaze, the love and hurt in her eyes enough to break him entirely. This girl meant so much to him that it literally pained him to think of losing her. How could he possibly go on without her, now that he'd known what it was like to love her? To hold her close and to hear her cry his name in the night? Perhaps she'd been right. Maybe, he thought, there was only one clear choice to be made. Even so, he couldn't force himself to consider choosing such a destiny for her, the keeper of his very heart. He loved her so that there was no possibility that he'd allow such a fate to befall her. Pushing his thoughts aside, Zero focused on the girl lying beneath him, looking him through with her tear filled eyes.

"Don't cry," he nearly begged, seeing the first rogue tears begin to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to stay with you. I don't ever want to leave you, Zero!" she cried, the girl shivering beneath him, her arms like iron around him, unwilling to let go.

"Shhh, baby. It's alright," he tried, raining kisses upon her face, his thumb brushing softly along the wetness of her cheek.

Time seemed to still, his touch more gentle than she could ever recall as she lay in wonder beneath him, his larger frame hovering over her. His lips trailed along her naked skin, his hands gliding along her flesh as he paid homage to her.

"Zero," she breathed, watching him flow along her body, washing over her like a wave. She sighed as he pushed inside her, her back arching as he moved within her, so gently, as if he feared she would break should he be more forceful. His lips touched hers again and again, soft butterfly kisses that were killing her softly as she moved to meet his strokes. She gripped his biceps, tears still leaking from her eyes as they made love, her legs lacing around him, drawing him further still within her.

He leaned back, taking her with him before she settled atop him, his hands guiding her hips as her warmth devoured him hungrily, her hands on his shoulders as she showed him just how much love she harbored for him. Her pace increased until she felt herself falling, her body clamping down hard around him, her cries echoing throughout the room as she met her end.

Before she could recover she was against the wall, her legs lacing themselves around him, her arms tight about his shoulders as he drove hard into her, his recent gentleness having given way to feral possession. Her head tilted back, exposing the column of her neck, his thirst beginning to stir. Soon his fangs had extended behind his lips, his tongue trailing along her naked skin. His lips touched her throat before flowing up her neck, tasting her skin. Without breaking their connection he sank his fangs deeply into the muscle of her neck, causing her to gasp aloud.

The sharp pain quickly dissipated, evolved into something far more sinister, the girl feeling lightheaded as the heat of him between her thighs and the sensation of him sucking in her blood overtook her. He heard her breathe his name like a mantra, her fingernails ripping into the muscle of his back as she came undone, the vampire soon to follow as his warmth exploded within her. Zero lapped at her neck, his tongue trailing then along her collarbone, drinking in the last traces of blood that had flowed along her skin, still embedded in the warmth of her tomb. She kissed him, tasting her blood on his tongue, his body still pinning her against the wall. Resting his forehead against hers, he kissed her for a prolonged moment, the girl struggling to regain her breath.

"I love you so much," she whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you too. I'll never let you go," he promised, the resolute lavender flames burning in his eyes both reassuring and a bit frightening.

A bit later they lay in bed, Zero wide awake as his lover slept soundly under his chin, her small body warming him. His mind was full, though he refused to allow his thoughts to overtake his logic. There had to be a way for it to last…another way besides the horrid plan she was currently plotting silently despite his protests. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to go on without her, the very thought making him bitter, the vampire tightening his grip on his consort. She snuggled in closer to him, never waking before becoming still once again.

He'd never imagined that anyone would ever be so dear to him, so vital to his existence as this fragile creature by his side had proven to be. With new resolve, he vowed silently to protect her at all costs, to never allow her to endure a horror like she had known that day. Never again, he swore, would she know such fear and pain.

At last allowing himself peace, Zero too fell into a troubled sleep, the girl in his arms unaware of his inner torment as the first pink rays of morning streaked across the sky, chasing away the all consuming blackness of night.

**X-O-X-O**

**Aaaaand there's Chapter 16. Hope someone out there liked it! I can't really tell, since no one really seems to review this fic anymore. But I HOPE you're still enjoying it. Chapter 17 comin' up!**

**Until then, I'm going to do something fangirly and dumb like compile a list of reasons Yuuki should end up with Zero. You know, just to make myself happy while the Yume business keeps flying in the manga. *groans***

**I have a clear view on how the ending of this fic is gonna' play out, but getting there is gonna' be a little rough I think. But I've got much goodness in store for you fine people. Don't worry! I'll try not to let you down. **

**What is Tora's motivation, you ask? He's just a bored bastard. That's how he rolls. ;p **

**If any of you just read this all the way through, let me know if there's anything funky or out of place, as it's been bit since I've read it all over again to make sure things are cohesive. *is in over her head* I appreciate the assistance and thanks for reading! **

***Cosmic***


End file.
